Quase um Desastre
by EllenChaii
Summary: Kagome: "Eu. Estou. Pouco. Me. Lixando" Inuyasha: "Que modos são esses?" Uma garota que é considerada sem educação, um garoto que é mais  do que educado. Só uma relação existe entre os dois: ela é a melhor amiga do seu irmão mais velho. Será que é só?
1. Oi, eu sou Kagome

**Mais uma fic quentinha para vocês. Nessa fic somente a Kagome narra. A fic também está disponível em um link que está no meu perfil. Nesse link, você pode ler rapidamente e com segurança, não corre o risco de vírus nem aparecem anúncios ou propagandas. Obrigada. OS PERSONAGENS SÃO DA RUMIKO.**

Kagome Higurashi, esse é o meu nome. A porcaria do nome que me traz tanto prestígio sem que eu tenha feito coisa nenhuma. Meu pai é um homem de prestígio e a minha mãe é uma mulher da sociedade. Eca. Todos esperam que eu seja como a minha mãe e que o meu irmão mais velho, Souta, assuma os negócios da família como o meu pai. O único problema é que meu irmão não tem o mínimo interesse em qualquer negócio da família e que eu simplesmente detesto ficar com aquelas mulheres que se dizem amigas da minha mãe.

Suspirei alto. Era a última aula e estava simplesmente entediante. Suspirei novamente. Essa professora odeia isso. E se eu não quero ficar, vou fazer com que ela me expulse da aula. Estralei os dedos da mão preguiçosamente, me alonguei e suspirei novamente. Nada. Ela quer guerra? Hora de pegar pesado. Soltei um imenso bocejo e a professora se virou.

- Higurashi, para fora agora! – ela gritou.

- Obrigada. – falei sorrindo, juntei as minhas coisas e saí da sala.

Antes de sair, pisquei para a minha única amiga: Sango. Sango tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos que costumava prender em um rabo de cavalo alto e um corpo que faz inveja em qualquer garota. Menos em mim, é claro. O fato é: estou pouco me lixando. Para o colégio, para os pais, para os garotos, para a aparência. Estou. Pouco. Me. Lixando. As pessoas costumam me criticar. Keh. Queria só ver elas no meu lugar.

Olhei em volta e o encontrei. Miroku é o meu único amigo homem. Ele é parecido comigo, uma versão masculina de mim. Ele é o meu "pretendente para noivo perfeito", como diz a minha mãe. O fato é que desde que nós nos conhecemos, a minha mãe sonha em nos juntar. Claro, por que não sabe como o Miroku é de verdade. Mas o Miroku gosta mesmo é da Sango. Eles ficam de vez em quando, mas não é nada sério. Se bem que com o Miroku, nada nunca é sério.

- Olá, Higurashi. – ele me cumprimentou – O que há de bom?

- Nada. – falei me sentando ao seu lado – E você?

- Aniversário do Inuyasha. – ele disse.

- O irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru? – perguntei.

- Esse mesmo. – ele disse.

Essa ia ser boa. O Inuyasha é o oposto de mim: sempre ocupado em agradar tudo e todos. Não sei como uma pessoa assim vive. Melhor, como sobrevive. Por que viver assim não é vida. É sobreviver. Adoro irritar o Inuyasha. Mas legal mesmo é o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru. Aquele sim é uma cópia minha, mas ainda menos preocupado. Ele só se preocupa com uma coisa na realidade: infernizar a vida (ou sobrevida) do irmão mais novo.

- Eu vou. – informei.

- Você não recebeu o convite, recebeu? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é um detalhe. – sorri de canto – Consigo rapidinho.

- Você vai mesmo querer ir? – ele me perguntou.

- Lógico, porque não? – perguntei.

- Pois a Kikyou vai também. – ele me informou.

- Keh. – falei torcendo o nariz.

Kikyou é a garota mais insuportável que eu conheço. Talvez por que ela se pareça com uma das "amigas" da minha mãe: bonita por fora, sem conteúdo nenhum por dentro. Talvez a burrice da Kikyou tenha sido causada por algum daqueles sete sprays de cabelo que ela usa por que né...

- Eu vou mesmo assim. – falei – Vou arrumar meu convite. – informei e subi a escada para a sala da faculdade.

O edifício em que eu estudo é um prédio dois em um: faculdade e escola. Ainda bem, pois assim o Sesshoumaru não fica muito longe. Olhem as suas mentes maldosas. Sesshoumaru é um irmão mais velho super, super, super legal. Bati na porta da sala e a entreabri.

- Tenho um recado da Sra. Taisho para o Sr. Sesshoumaru. – falei e o professor pediu que Sesshoumaru saísse.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntou ele saindo.

- Um convite. – falei sorrindo.

- Vai arruinar a festa? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez. – falei.

- Só espero que não vá vestida com esses trapos. – ele riu e me entregou um convite.

- Sesshoumaru, eu te amo. – falei.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele falou convencido e sorriu.

Sesshoumaru se acha. Mas bem que ele pode. Forte, alto e inteligente. Esse garoto é uma peste viva.

- Vou usar algo bem legal. – sorri sinistramente.

- Ih, eu vou querer ver essa de camarote. – ele riu.

- Como conseguiu o convite? – perguntei.

- O Inuyasha me deu dois: um para mim e um para a Kagura. – ele disse – Mas eu não vou levar ela. – ele deu de ombros.

- Sei... – falei me fingindo de desinteressada – Por acaso você sabe se a Rin vai? – perguntei.

- Ela é amiga de todo mundo. – ele deu de ombros – Deve ir.

- Sei... – falei maliciosa.

- Ah, vai pastar, sua vaca. – ele falou.

- Vou sim. – provoquei – Muu... – falei me virando.

- E vai logo! – ele riu me empurrando.

- Fuck you, fuck you very, very, much... – fui cantarolando e me abanando com o meu convite recém-adiquirido.

Esbarrei em alguém acidentalmente. Ops. Sorri meu melhor sorriso de desculpa a ver que era Rin. Ela era a única neutra da escola. Neutra = pessoa que se dá bem com todo mundo e entende a todos. Ela era a queda de Sesshoumaru. Eu sei, pois tenho muita prática em ler as expressões dele.

- Olá, Rin! – falei.

- Olá, Kagome! – ela falou.

- Sabe, acabei de falar com o Sesshoumaru... – falei fingindo descaso.

- E ele? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Ele me arranjou um convite para a festa do irmão dele. – falei – Você vai? – perguntei.

- Vou, sim. – ela sorriu – Vou com o Kohaku. Ele me convidou ontem.

- Uh, isso não vai prestar. – falei sorrindo – Adoro.

Depois desse feliz comentário, saí andando feliz para onde eu vira o Miroku. O avistei logo com o Inuyasha e a vaca da Kikyou. Andei até eles e dei um sorriso cínico. Sentei-me entre Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Olá, Inuyasha. – falei.

- Oi, Kagome. – ele disse inseguro.

- Obrigada pelo convite para o seu aniversário. – falei sorrindo ainda mais.

- Eu não te convidei. – ele disse.

- Na verdade, convidou. – falei mostrando o convite – Sabe como é, nunca perco uma boa festa. E a Rin vai com o Kohaku, então essa vai ser uma festa daquelas. – informei.

- Ah, droga! – ele disse – Não posso ter confusão na minha festa. – ele passou a mão pelas mechas loiras e lisas do cabelo.

- Então sugiro que só deixe as pessoas certas entrarem. – sorri – Te vejo lá, aniversariante. – falei e saí rindo alto.

- Ela não pode ir. – ouvi Kikyou gritar – Ela é problema.

- Esse é meu verdadeiro sobrenome! – gritei por cima do ombro.

Ah, essa vai ser muito boa. A Kikyou e eu, o Kohaku e o Sesshoumaru. Essa festa só pode acabar em uma coisa: confusão. A-d-o-r-o. Meu sorriso se desfez ao ver o motorista da minha mãe. Provavelmente ela teria vindo fazer uma visita para "saber como eu vou na escola". Explico o porquê das aspas. Pois minha mãe só vem até a minha escola para fazer visitas sociais. Quando me viu, seu sorriso também sumiu.

- Minha filha, o que está fazendo fora da sala? – ela perguntou.

- Não assistindo aula. – falei sinceramente.

- Vá logo para casa antes que alguém nos veja aqui. – ela ordenou – O nosso motorista vai levá-la. Sabe de uma? Tenho uma notícia ótima para você. Vou falar com você depois de saber sobre suas notas.

- Tanto faz. – falei, começando a andar para longe dela.

- Tanto faz? – ela perguntou se fazendo de ressentida e eu dei de ombros entrando no carro.

Fui balançando a perna todo o caminha até chegar em casa. Suspirei antes de entrar. Minha casa não era uma casa. Era uma mansão. Balancei a cabeça em desaprovação. Tanta gente querendo um barraco e o meu pai desperdiçando aquela área com uma mansão. Com certeza ele pode se livrar de alguma área, mas a minha mãe quem impressionar as "amigas". Chamaram-me de perturbada quando eu sugeri pelo menos doar a área da quadra de tênis.

Batendo o pé irritada como sempre, entrei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Meu quarto é o pesadelo de qualquer menina: todo preto e bagunçado, pôsteres de bandas espalhados por toda parte e as coisas trocadas de lugar: na sapateira colméia ficavam as minhas roupas, no guarda-roupa se encontravam livros de escola, na estante estavam os meus sapatos e mais outras variedades no chão. Olhei a minha cama. Ela tinha tanta coisa em cima... Gemi. Joguei a mochila no chão e me enterrei em baixo do cobertor, derrubando alguns presentes da minha mãe. Suspirei.

X-x-X

Acordei com um grito.

- Levante daí agora mesmo, mocinha! – gritava a minha mãe.

- O que você quer? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Você não ia à festa do Inuyasha? – ela perguntou.

- Quem te contou? - perguntei assustada.

- As minhas fontes. – ela sorriu – Comprei um vestido para você especialmente para essa festa.

- Vestido? – perguntei – Olha a minha cara de quem usa vestido. – falei e me levantei sonolenta, enchendo a pia do banheiro (meu quarto era uma suíte, quanto desperdício) e enfiando a cabeça lá depois. Fiquei o máximo que pude com a cabeça debaixo da água então tirei a cabeça de vez, jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Você deveria se cuidar mais. – ela disse horrorizada.

- Tenho mais o que fazer, obrigada. – falei.

- Vá se arrumar ou você irá para um jantar. – ela ameaçou – Com o seu novo pretendente.

- O que há de errado com o Miroku? – perguntei enquanto olhava na estante algum sapato – O quê... – meu queixo caiu e eu fiquei sem palavras.

- Você tem um sono pesado. – falou a minha mãe – Contratei sete pessoas para arrumar seu quarto e todas elas saíram daqui exaustas.

- Você o bagunçou todo! – falei – Agora eu não sei onde estão as minhas coisas! – resmunguei.

- Bem, agora vá se arrumar e use este vestido! – ela me estendeu um vestido e eu franzi o rosto.

- Tenho mesmo que usar isso? – perguntei.

- Logicamente, sim. – ela respondeu e deixou o vestido em cima da minha cama e saiu.

Resmungando, olhei a sapateira colméia. Ela não só bagunçou o meu quarto como confiscou todas as minhas coisas mais legais: meus tênis, meus casacos com capuz, minhas calças largas, minhas blusas xadrezes, meus elásticos para cabelo e o meu lápis de olho azul-marinho. Ela até acrescentou uma penteadeira com três estojos enormes de maquiagem! Xinguei-a mentalmente enquanto tomava banho.

Saí do banho enrolada numa toalha e vesti o vestido de mal-grado. Peguei o menor salto da sapateira e passei um lápis de olho. Resmunguei e xinguei até me sentir menos nervosa e saí. Tive uma ideia genial: vou fazer mechas no meu cabelo... Vou fazer verdes e roxas, deve ficar legal e amenizar o ar de santa que a minha mãe me obrigou a usar.

- Como está linda, a minha garota. – disse meu pai.

- Aham, acredito. – ironizei.

- Uma foto! – minha mãe falou e eu fiz careta quando ela tirou foto – Filha, dê um sorriso.

- Nem depois de morta. – falei e peguei o telefone fixo.

- Alô? – perguntou Miroku.

- Venha me buscar agora. – ordenei.

- Sim, senhora. – ele falou e eu ri.

- Imbecil. – falei soprando a franja que caia no meu olho.

- Eu também te amo, tchau. – ele desligou.

- Keh. – resmunguei – Convencido.

- Falando do Miroku. – minha mãe se intrometeu – Tenho uma novidade: não vamos mais casar vocês.

- Tomaram juízo? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Achamos um pretendente melhor! – ela anunciou batendo palmas – Kagome, conheça o Kouga.

- Olá. – disse um garoto.

Moreno, olhos azuis, cabelo longo e um sorriso cativante. Eca! Um mauricinho condenado.

- E aí, o que é que rola? – perguntei assentindo.

- Tudo bem, e você? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo rolando. – falei sem prestar real atenção e fui até a cozinha.

Abri a geladeira e vi uns lanches gelados. Hum, sorvete! Peguei um pote e duas colheres. Será que o mauricinho gosta? Ah, se não gostar sobra mais para mim.

- Quer? – perguntei sentando no sofá em posição de lótus.

- Claro, amo sorvete. – ele disse e sentou do meu lado.

- OK, lá vamos nós. – falei suspirando – Não quero receber flores, não gosto de anéis, detesto rosa e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com você, mas eu quero me livrar da minha mãe que se diz legal, então vai ser assim.

- Que bom, detesto patricinhas. – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Gostei de você. – falei.

- Senhorita, o Miroku a espera. – falou meu mordomo.

- Hum, minha carona! – falei me levantando – Eu pareço a Kikyou. – gemi.

- Está linda. – Kouga falou.

- Valeu manolo. – falei sorrindo – Fui.

- Espero te encontrar depois. – ele me propôs.

- Provavelmente vai, a minha mãe e psicótica. – falei e acenei saindo.

- Uau, quem é essa? – perguntou Miroku.

- A senhora sua mãe. – falei entrando no carro sorrindo e mostrando o dedo do meio.

- Minha mãe ficou uma tentação. – ele falou.

- Nem pense nisso. – disse pondo os pés no painel.

- Ah, Kagome, tira os pés do painel, vai... – ele tentou me persuadir.

- Tentou Miroku. – falei.

- Garota-macho. – ele resmungou.

- Sou mesmo. – falei – Tem algo contra?

- Nada, mas você deveria ter. – ele comentou.

- Estou pouco me lixando para a sociedade. – falei estalando a língua – Recebi um pretendente hoje, cancelaram nossa sentença.

- Uhu! – ele comemorou.

- Não, volta. – falei – Você deve ficar triste. – expliquei – Recebi um pretendente hoje, cancelaram a nossa sentença.

- Mesmo? – Miroku disse se fingindo de triste.

- Ótimo. Agora pergunte "Quem era?". – ordenei.

- Quem era? – ele obedeceu.

- Sei lá manolo. – eu ri.

- Idiota. – ele falou rindo.

- Oba, confusão. – falei avistando Kohaku brigando com Sesshoumaru.

- Vai logo. – ele disse e eu ri, saindo do carro.

- Seu imbecil, é por isso que não tem amigos! – Kohaku disse para Sesshoumaru.

- Epa, epa, epa! – falei entrando no meio – Eu existo, sabia? – perguntei pondo uma mão na cintura.

- Kagome? – Kohaku perguntou assustado.

- Não. – falei – Sou a embaixadora dos Estados Unidos. – falei sarcástica – Ah, qual é. Vai procurar o que fazer, Kohaku! – peguei a mão de Sesshoumaru e o arrastei para longe.

- Nossa, você tem seios! – Sesshoumaru falou atrás de mim admirado.

- Não, a minha bunda foi para o meu tórax. – falei assentindo.

- Imbecil. – ele riu.

- Enfim, eu quero sorvete. – falei me sentando numa mesa com o nome "Kagura" escrito.

- Não tem isso. – ele informou enquanto eu rasgava o papel com o nome Kagura.

- Ah, é uma pena. – falei – Quieta essa bunda na cadeira antes que eu mesma te dê um chute.

- Sim, senhora! – ele riu e me obedeceu.

- Bem, e agora? – perguntei.

- Nós devemos conversar civilizadamente esperando algo para comer e depois conversar mais e depois ir embora.

- Já estou morrendo de tédio. – informei jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Que roupa é essa? – ele perguntou.

- A louca da minha mãe bagunçou o meu quarto. – informei – Está parecendo o seu quarto agora, mas ela se livrou de todas as minhas roupas legais e me deixou umas de patricinhas.

- Nossa, isso vai ser bom de ver. – ele sorriu.

- E tem mais: me arranjou um pretendente com o nome de Kouga que eu jamais tinha visto.

- Kouga? – Sesshoumaru gritou – Ele é o pior inimigo da nossa família, você não vai se casar com ele!

- Fale isso para a minha mãe. – falei calma.

- Aquele imbecil é mais esperto do que eu pensava... – ele raciocinou – Querendo ficar rico às suas custas...

- Ele vai se ferrar, por que eu vou trabalhar voluntariamente o resto da minha vida às suas custas. – falei sorrindo.

- Vai mesmo! – ele riu.

- Bem, acho que essa festa está muito chata. – falei – Vou procurar o Inuyasha e ajudar as garçonetes.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Por que eu quero. – falei sorrindo e saí.

Depois de um bom tempo procurando, ouvi o riso (se é que se pode chamar esse relinchar de riso) da Kikyou. Encontrei-a com Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Olha a minha amiga que era chata e virou linda! – Miroku me gritou.

- Linda? – perguntou – Estou parecendo uma vaca. – virei para o Inuyasha – Onde é a cozinha? Vou ajudar as garçonetes.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Mas você é uma cópia do Sesshoumaru, viu? – perguntei cansada – POR QUÊ. EU. QUERO.

- O.k. – ele falou franzindo a testa – Fica ali. – ele me apontou uma porta branca.

- Valeu, Inuyasha, te amo. – disse saindo em direção à cozinha.

- Sim? – perguntou um homem vestido de chef francês.

- Posso ajudar as garçonetes? – perguntei.

- Claro. – ele franziu a testa – Circule com isso, quando ficar vazio traga de volta e pegue outra cheia. – ele me apontou uma bandeja de sei lá o quê.

- Obrigada. – falei pegando e bandeja e saindo.

- Olha a Higurashi! – disse um garoto que eu reconheci como o "pegador" da escola.

- Ninguém é cego, não precisam do seu aviso. – falei sorrindo cinicamente.

- Você está linda. – ele continuou.

- Valeu. – falei me virando.

- Hei, vem aqui, fica comigo? – ele me perguntou.

- Tenho alergia à merda! – falei – Que pena.

- Olha aqui sua v... – ele começou.

Fui até ele, deixando a bandeja com um garoto no caminho e lhe apliquei um golpe de judô.

- Posso parecer uma patricinha, mas ainda sou eu. – falei – Cuidado com o que fala. – sorri cinicamente – Tenha uma ótima noite, imbecil.

- Sua bandeja. – falou o garoto rindo.

- Obrigada. – falei e saí feliz.

- Amei o escândalo. – falou Sango ao meu lado.

- Vaca! – falei a abraçando com um braço.

- Olá, como está? – ela perguntou.

- Olhe para mim e me diga você mesma. – falei dando uma volta.

- Morrendo de vontade de matar um? – ela sugeriu.

- Exatamente! – falei – Dez pontos para a Sango!

- Eu sei que arraso demais! – ela falou e eu ri – Por que está dando uma de garçonete?

- Me deu vontade. – dei de ombros.

- Você estava entediada e queria rondar para ver escândalos, não é? – ela perguntou.

- Na mosca. – eu ri.

- É, eu tenho esse dom! – ela se gabou.

- Não vai dar os parabéns do Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- Já dei, o que foi o seu presente? – ela perguntou.

- Sei lá. – dei de ombros – Não comprei nada, mas a minha mãe deve ter comprado.

- Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha indo até mim – Amei a guitarra que você me deu, obrigado.

- Mistério resolvido. – falei com Sango.

- Mas como vai você? – ele perguntou.

- Bem. – falei.

- Não vai perguntar como eu vou? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – respondi.

- Bem... – ele pareceu sem graça – E como estão as coisas na escola?

- Chatas. – falei.

- Não vai me perguntar como vão as minhas coisas na escola? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – neguei.

- Ah, bem, sendo assim... – ele falou sem graça – Eu vou tomar algo, quer?

- Não. – falei – Estou de boa.

- O.k. – ele disse e eu dei de ombros para Sango que riu.

- Você deveria pelo menos dar crédito a ele. – ela tentou me convencer – Não é todo garoto que tenta se aproximar de você.

- E só dois conseguiram. – sorri e pisquei.

- Ah, deixa essa bandeja, vamos dançar, vai! – falou ela já se mexendo ao som da batida.

- Eu não danço. – falei – E você sabe disso.

- Ah, Kagome, uma vez só! – ela tentou me persuadir.

- Vai com o Miroku, vou ficar bem. – falei.

- Não sei não... – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Eu prometo. – prometi.

- Está bem. – ela disse indo procurar o Miroku.

Sorri de canto e continuei andando entre as pessoas. Logo a bandeja já estava vazia. Entrei na cozinha e sabe com quem eu dou de cara?

Sr. Taisho.

Minha mãe

Kikyou.

Parabéns a você que chutou a C. Eu encontrei a Kikyou. Com a minha sorte, eu não deveria me surpreender, mas é sempre uma desagradável surpresa lembrar da existência da Kikyou.

- Oras, Kagome, trabalhando? – ela perguntou falsamente interessada.

- Voluntária. – falei – Mas perdi a vontade quando te vi. Tchau.

- Até mais. – ela gritou estridentemente e eu tapei os meus ouvidos.

- Olá. – pude ouvir baixinho e destampei os ouvidos.

Olhei para trás e não acreditei no que vi. Minha mãe e o meu pai estavam com Kouga, que se vestia ainda mais socialmente. Meu queixo caiu. Tudo bem, eu posso não me importar com aparências, mas ainda sou mulher e convenhamos, o Kouga estava tudo de bom naquele terno.

- Oi. – falei ainda pasma – Mãe? Pai? O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Viemos dar feliz aniversário ao Inuyasha e ele pediu que nós entrássemos. – meu pai explicou.

- Todos vocês? – apontei Kouga.

- Hum, descrição zero. – ele comentou.

- É que um amigo meu disse que você era meio que arqui-rival da família Taisho. – expliquei.

- Meus pais sim, eu nunca os conheci. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, então está tudo esclarecido! – falei.

- Falta uma coisa: porque você estava com essa bandeja dando uma de garçonete, Kagome Higurashi? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Por que eu estava com tédio. – falei.

- Aí você vai dar uma de garçonete numa festa dessas? – minha mãe perguntou horrorizada.

- Basicamente isso. – falei.

- Porque você não é uma filha normal? – a minha mãe choramingou.

- Por que você é uma mãe louca. – respondi sinceramente.

- Está dizendo que é minha culpa você ser assim? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

- Isso foi por sua conta. – falei.

- Tudo bem, garotas, agora chega! – meu pai falou.

- Garota e velha. – comentei.

- Chega, Kagome! – meu pai me censurou – Vá ficar com a Sango. – não me mexi – Agora. – ele falou ameaçador.

- Ah, está bem! – falei – Vamos, Kouga. – o chamei e saímos da cozinha.

- Então, você não quer dançar? – ele perguntou.

- Sinto muito, eu não danço. – falei sorrindo de canto.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele falou.

- Kagome! – ouvi me chamarem e sorri.

- Ah, é o Sesshoumaru! – falei me esticando para vê-lo.

- Ali! – Kouga me levantou um pouco pela cintura.

- Ah, vamos vê-lo! – falei sorrindo e o puxei pela mão até chegarmos a Sesshoumaru.

- Oi. – ele disse para mim – Porque você está com ele?

- Por que ele foi legal comigo. – falei.

- Eu sou o Kouga. – Kouga estendeu a mão educadamente.

- Sesshoumaru. – Sesshoumaru apertou a mão de Kouga contrariado.

- Ouvi falar muito de você, muito bem na verdade. – Kouga tentou socializar.

- Já eu não ouvi falar nada de bom, mas muita coisa de ruim. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Sesshoumaru... – falei em tom de censura.

- Ouvi dizer que é mulherengo, mauricinho e que gosta de gastar dinheiro até com o ar. – ele continuou.

- Se você acreditar em tudo o que dizem, vai morrer sem saber de nada. – Kouga falou.

- Fala como um mauricinho qualquer. – Sesshoumaru falou de mau-humor.

- Ora, vamos, Sesshy. – falei me sentando ao seu lado – Aparências enganam.

- Vou dar a ele uma chance por sua causa, Kagome. – ele enfatizou – Por sua causa.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – comentei sorrindo cinicamente.

- Imbecil. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Senta aí Kouga. – falei.

- Esse lugar é para tal de Inuyasha. – ele disse olhando a placa.

- Era. – falei rasgando o papel – Senta aí.

- Muito bonito, Kagome. – falou Inuyasha atrás de mim.

- F**a-se. – falei sorrindo.

- Mais bonito ainda o seu vocabulário. – ele disse.

- Eu sei. – ironizei e mostrei a ele o dedo do meio.

- Eu deveria parar de tentar te educar. – ele disse.

- Também acho. – falei assentindo.

- Você é uma figura. – ele riu.

- Engraçado, sempre achei que fosse uma humana. – dei de ombros – Sempre fui esquisita mesmo.

- Muito bom, Kagome! – ele riu – Parece mesmo que você nem gosta de festas e está entediada.

- Eu estou. – afirmei e ele riu.

- Já pensou em ser atriz? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei mentir. – falei sinceramente.

- Você não quer dançar comigo? – ele perguntou me estendendo a mão.

- Eu não danço. – falei.

- Então venha beber algo comigo. – ele falou.

- Não estou afim. – recusei sinceramente.

- Você está me evitando? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Possivelmente. – respondi bocejando – Bem, isso aqui está muito legal...

- Sério? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Não. – falei – E eu vou embora.

- Eu vou com você. – Kouga falou.

- Obrigada, Kouga! – falei sinceramente abrindo um sorriso.

- Kouga? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Kouga, Inuyasha, um fardo que eu carrego. – falei gesticulando impaciente – Inuyasha, Kouga, o meu pretendente para casamento.

- Não era o Miroku? – ele franziu a testa.

- Era. – falei – Minha mãe mudou de ideia.

- Hum. – ele resmungou.

- Ah, qual é Inuyasha? – perguntei – Parece até o Sesshoumaru, vocês são mesmo irmãos. – resmunguei.

- Eu te levo em casa. – ele se ofereceu.

- Eu já tenho carona, você não vai querer parar a festa por minha causa. – revirei os olhos.

- Tente algo com ela, e eu arranco isso que você chama de cabeça. – falou Sesshoumaru ameaçador para Kouga.

- Urgh, vocês estão drogados hoje? – perguntei arrastando Kouga.

- Seus amigos são legais. – comentou Kouga rindo enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Normalmente eles são mais legais. – franzi a testa.

- Eu os entendo. – ele falou e deu a volta no carro, abriu a porta e sentou do meu lado – Eu não daria bobeira com uma amiga como você. – ele sorriu de canto.

- Você é tão romântico e galante que me dá nojo. – falei sinceramente.

- Achei que garotas gostassem disso. – ele franziu a testa.

- Garotas normais, na maioria, gostam. – falei – Mas para mim, é só você ser você mesmo.

- Legal. – ele disse – Você está parecendo uma vaca nisso.

- Eu sei! – falei – Minha mãe me obriga a usar essas coisas. – franzi a testa – Saudades das minhas roupas legais.

- Como... – ele perguntou.

- Blusas xadrezes, calças jeans folgadas, meus tênis, meus elásticos de cabelo, meu skate... – choraminguei.

- Bem... – ele riu – Acho que você deveria saber: minha mãe me transferiu para a sua classe.

- Minha escola? – perguntei.

- Exatamente. – ele confirmou acenando com a cabeça.

- Nossa, coitado de você... – falei.

- Mas eu vou estar com você. – ele sorriu.

- Mas eu durmo a aula toda. – informei.

- Como você passa de ano? – ele perguntou estranhando.

- Eu escuto enquanto durmo, é como escutar música dormindo. – dei de ombros – Eu gravo.

- Nossa. – ele falou surpreso.

- Pois é, eu tenho sorte. – eu falei sorrindo.

- Eu não. – ele falou e eu me irritei.

- Você tem duas pernas que funcionam, enquanto pessoas vivem sem elas. Você tem dois braços em perfeito estado, enquanto outras ainda tiveram que amputar. Você tem cabelo de sobra, enquanto crianças com câncer não tem nem um fio sequer. Você enxerga, enquanto tem não sei quantas pessoas cegas no mundo. Você escuta enquanto tem uns milhares de surdos no mundo. – falei e ergui a sobrancelha – Quer que eu continue?

- Não, obrigado. – ele disse – Eu retiro o que disse. Tenho muita sorte.

- Pois é. – falei cruzando os braços.

- Você é diferente, Kagome. – ele disse.

- Diferente bom ou ruim? – perguntei.

- Diferente incrível. – ele disse sorrindo – Tenho sorte de sobra por ter você como pretendente à minha esposa.

- Você grudou foi chiclete na cruz, isso sim! – falei sorrindo – Até, Kouga.

- Até. – ele segurou a minha mão que ia para a maçaneta do carro – Te levo amanhã para a escola, O.k.?

- O.k. – falei sorrindo e saí do carro.

- Até amanhã, sete horas. – ele sorriu e deu a partida.

- Até. – gritei acenando.

- Hum, vejo que se deu bem com o novo pretendente. - minha mãe falou maliciosa atrás de mim.

- É, ele disse que eu pareço uma vaca vestida assim. – afirmei sorrindo – Sabe, ele ganhou o meu respeito.

- Mas... – minha mãe falou, o queixo caído.

- Boa-noite, mãe. – falei entrando em casa.

x-X-x

Acordei super disposta. A dormir de novo. Resmungando, levantei e tomei um banho rápido. Olhei para o meu guarda-roupa e gemi. Hoje, um dia de frio, eu teria usado o meu moletom masculino gigante e uma calça jeans folgada. Mas agora as minhas opções eram: casaco rosa ou jeans e blusas decotadas ou de manga 3/4. Coloquei a blusa menos rosa que pude encontrar e um casaco jeans. Olhei para as partes de baixo: jeans colado ou saia de um palmo e meio? Jeans.

Desci a escada correndo e vi que faltavam vinte minutos para as sete. Comi algumas torradas, tomei um suco de laranja e peguei a minha bolsa surrada (que graças a Deus minha mãe não trocou por uma bolsa de patricinha) e escovei os dentes. Olhei para o relógio. Sete horas. Desci a escada novamente e fiquei esperando Kouga no portão.

- Bom dia. – disse alguém atrás da direção para onde eu olhava.

- Olá! – falei sorrindo.

Kouga estava com uma camisa de abotoar listrada e um jeans claro e sorria como se estivasse ganhando o dia.

- Alguém viu um passarinho verde. – comentei entrando no carro.

- Melhor. – ele disse sorrindo – Vi você.

- E isso é bom? – perguntei estranhando.

- Não existe ninguém no mundo igual a você. – ele disse sorrindo e começando a dirigir.

- Sorte do mundo. – resmunguei e ele riu alto.

- Você é muito legal, Kagome. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você tem um gosto esquisito, Kouga. – falei.

- Mas e então, posso lhe fazer um interrogatório? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro, se não for morrer de tédio... – falei dando de ombros.

- Qual é a sua cor predileta? – ele começou.

- Depende. Essa semana eu gosto de roxo. – falei sincera.

- O que você gosta de fazer para ficar feliz? – ele continuou.

- Dormir. – falei bocejando.

- Qual é o seu livro predileto? – ele perguntou.

- Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. – respondi automaticamente.

- Qual é a sua cantora predileta?

- Lady Gaga. – respondi.

- Por quê? – ele ficou confuso.

- Por que ela está pouco se lixando para o que as pessoas falam das roupas dela e ela canta bem. – falei dando de ombros.

- Mania irritante.

- Morder o lábio inferior.

- Um sonho. – ele falou estacionando.

- Que o mundo parasse de ser tão egoísta. – falei saindo do carro.

- Uau. – ele disse.

- O quê? – falei sem entender.

- Você é perfeita. – ele falou se aproximando de mim.

- Ninguém é perfeito. – falei e me virei para encontrar Sango.

- Bom dia, amiga! – gritou Sango vindo até mim – Bom dia, Kouga.

- Olá. – falei.

- Bom dia. – Kouga disse.

- Qual é a primeira aula? – perguntei para Sango.

- Matemática. – ela me informou.

- Quem é o sem noção que põe matemática no primeiro horário? – perguntei para ninguém.

- O diretor. – fala uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru. – falei.

- O que é que há de bom? – ele perguntou passando para o meu lado.

- Tem razão. – falei.

- Vocês são tão pessimistas. – falou Sango revirando os olhos.

- Não, somos realistas. – falei – Tem uma grande trincheira entre os dois.

- Eca, isso me fez lembrar de história. – Sango estremeceu.

- Onde está o Miroku? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente agarrando alguém. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Dito e feito. – falei ouvindo um grito e um som de tapa.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – Miroku falou – Kagome?

- Não, a primeira dama dos EUA. – falei.

- Você tem algo com o EUA. – Miroku falou massageando a bochecha.

- E você tem algo com rabos de saia. – falei sorrindo.

- Mas eu sou homem. – ele tentou se explicar.

- Isso não justifica você ser imbecil. – falei e mostrei o dedo do meio.

- Boas maneiras, Kagome. – falou Inuyasha vindo até mim sendo seguido por Kikyou.

- Quem inventou as boas maneiras? – perguntei.

- Como? – ele franziu a testa.

- Exatamente. – falei sorrindo.

- Não liga, meu amor, ela é maluca mesmo. – falou Kikyou.

- Ninguém perguntou a você sobre a minha sanidade. – falei.

- Ouch. – falou Sesshoumaru rindo alto.

- Sesshoumaru, não devemos rir da Kikyou só por que ela é metida, fica pisando em cima de todo mundo, acha que todos devem ser seus criados... O.k., pode rir. – desisti.

- Obrigado. – falou Sesshoumaru rindo.

- Vocês são malucos. – disse Kouga observando eu balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto Sesshoumaru ria.

- Só veio perceber isso agora? – perguntei.

- Boa. – ele riu.

- Eu sei. – falei assoprando as unhas e Miroku riu.

- Já está quase na hora, é melhor irmos para a sala. – disse Sango olhando o relógio.

- Até mais, Sesshoumaru. – o abracei.

- Até, Kagome, venha me ver mais tarde. – ele falou me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Pode deixar. – falei e ele se foi.

- Ele não é da nossa sala? – perguntou Kouga confuso.

- Ele faz faculdade de direito. – informei começando a andar e sendo seguida por todos – O que é que todo mundo quer atrás de mim?

- Te perturbar. – falou Miroku abraçando a minha cintura.

- Miroku, desça essa mão e eu arranco isso que você chama de braço. – falei ameaçadora.

- O.k.! – ele ergueu as mãos.

- Vamos, pessoal, temos que estudar. – diz Sango sorrindo e abrindo a porta da classe.


	2. Vira o olhar, que isso me irrita

**Olá, queridas leitoras. Nossa! Recebi tantos reviews (para Ellen que foram só dois reviews)! Mas enfim, reviews me deixam TÃO animada para escrever! (Sintam a indireta dar um tapa na cara de vocês) Mas como em todas as fics, essa também contem os personagens da Rumiko, autora do anime Inuyasha. Me deixa um review? *-***

- Kagome? – senti alguém me cutucar.

- Já vou, já vou. – falei no automático.

- Olha, eu não queria dizer nada, mas metade dos garotos da sala não desgrudam os olhos de você. – alguém disse e eu suspirei.

- Estão olhando o quê? – perguntei alto e os garotos se assustaram – Vão procurar o que fazer!

- Kagome um, sutileza zero. – disse Sango rindo.

- Saco. – falei.

- Com licença. – disse um garoto de doze anos entrando na nossa sala – Kagome Higurashi?

- Eu. – falei franzindo a testa.

- Tenho flores para a senhorita, do Souta. – ele disse.

- Ah! – falei entendendo – Obrigada. – peguei as flores e dei uma nota de dez a ele.

- Senhorita, não quer seu troco? – ele perguntou.

- Pode ficar. – falei me sentando.

- Hum, são lindas, ele sempre teve bom gosto. – elogiou Sango.

- Podemos voltar à aula? – perguntou a professora.

- Claro que pode, mas eu não vou prestar atenção. – falei sendo sincera.

- Então pode sair. – a professora sorriu.

- Não, vou dormir aqui mesmo, obrigada. – falei sorrindo.

- Continuemos. – falou a professora irritada e eu abri o cartão que vinha com as flores.

_Querida Kagome._

_Finalmente voltarei de Tóquio! Estou morrendo de saudades suas. Soube que as coisas na casa se bagunçaram, mas não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito. Espero ansiosamente para lhe ver vestida de garota._

_Com carinho,_

_Souta._

- Ah, eu não acredito! – revirei os olhos para Sango – Olha só isso. – dei o cartão para ela.

- Que lindo! – ela falou – "Espero ansiosamente para lhe ver vestida de garota", ele não perde uma! – ela tentou controlar o riso.

- Pois é. – resmunguei e cheirei as flores.

- São lírios. – ela disse – São tão lindas.

- Pelo menos isso. – falei assentindo.

- Bem, acho que você deveria ligar para ele e agradecer. – ela sugeriu.

- Eu não, ele que venha aí eu agradeço. – rebolei a cabeça e Sango riu baixo.

- Aleluia! – falei quando tocou o intervalo.

- Estava mesmo demorando desta vez. – Sango concordou.

- Está sempre demorando. – falei me espreguiçando.

- Você falou sério sobre dormir a aula toda. – disse Kouga se juntando a nós.

- Pois é. – falei – E eu te contei sobre acordar morta de fome?

- Não. – ele falou.

- Então agora você já sabe. – sorri e me levantei contente.

- Ela é capaz de comer um boi inteiro no intervalo. – disse Sango atrás de mim – E olha que eu falo literalmente.

- Sério? – perguntou Kouga parecendo se divertir.

- Observe. – ela disse e eu revirei os olhos indo até a cantina.

- Olá, eu quero um carnívoro. – falei e a mulher assentiu.

- Carnívoro? – perguntou Kouga sem entender.

- É como chamamos o hambúrguer de carne. – eu falei batendo os dedos em sequência na mesa.

- Ah, mas por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Porque sim. – falei – Por que tudo tem que ter por quê? Deu vontade de chamar, a gente chama. Simples assim.

- Nossa. – ele falou recuando.

- Sou grossa mesmo. – falei.

- Aqui está, Kagome. – a mulher me trouxe um hambúrguer nojento e eu sorri.

- Obrigada! – dei o dinheiro a ela e saí.

- Você vai mesmo comer isso? – Kouga se surpreendeu.

- Kouga, não seja tão curioso, suas perguntas estão me irritando. – falei e mordi o hambúrguer com gosto.

- Vamos, Kagome, temos que ir ver o Sesshoumaru. – Sango falou com um sanduíche vegetariano na mão.

- Vamos comer antes. – propus.

- Tudo bem. – ela escolheu uma mesa e nos sentamos.

- Oi, gente. – disse Inuyasha chegando.

- Ah, Inuyasha, você não tem mais o que fazer? – perguntei.

- Não gosta da minha companhia? – Inuyasha se fingiu de magoado.

- Você sozinho até dá para aturar, mas a... – comecei.

- Inu, meu amor! – gritou Kikyou.

- Falar no diabo, aparece o rabo. – falei mordendo o hambúrguer.

- Oi, vim lhe avisar que vamos sair hoje. – Kikyou falou.

- Claro, Kikyou, leve o seu cachorrinho para passear, mas nos deixe em paz, sim? – pedi.

- Eu não sou cachorro dela! – Inuyasha se defendeu.

- Uhum. – falei com a boca ocupada por mais hambúrguer.

- Não sou não! – ele falou alterado.

- O.k., Inuyasha, continue a se enganar. – falei e mordi o hambúrguer.

- Ela não vai falar mais nada, sabe... – Sango comentou e mordeu o seu sanduíche.

- Vamos, Inu, deixe-as aí. – Kikyou falou e Inuyasha se levantou.

- Au, au. – falei e mordi o que restava do sanduíche.

- Kagome, você está acostumada com o Sesshoumaru, mas eu não sou ele! – ele gritou – Não mexa comigo!

- Que medo. – falei irônica e me levantando – Vamos, Sango, temos que ver o Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos. – ela falou pegando a bolsa e nós saímos.

- Hei, espera! – falei erguendo o braço, no qual ela se chocou – Cadê o Kouga? – perguntei olhando a volta.

- Ali! – ela apontou.

Kouga estava rodeado de garotas que riam e jogavam o cabelo para trás super animadas. Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Vamos, Sango, o deixe ser cuidado por elas. – falei e puxei Sango para que nós fôssemos até Sesshoumaru.

- Oras, Kagome, se não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúmes. – ela disse e eu me virei rosnando como um cão – Ainda bem que eu te conheço! – ela falou com medo.

- Keh. – resmunguei e continuei a andar.

- Sesshoumaru? – chamei entrando na sua sala e todos os garotos pararam para olhar.

- Perderam alguma coisa no meu decote? – perguntei – Talvez na saia?

- Adoraria procurar. – falou um engraçadinho.

- Vai procurar na sua mãe, filho de uma... – comecei.

- Kagome! – repreendeu-me Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – falei, dando uma de inocente.

- Adorei ela. – disse um garoto rindo.

O garoto tinha longos cabelos lisos e pretos trançados. Os olhos pareciam me esquadrinhar de cima a baixo e um sorriso travesso brincava no canto dos seus lábios.

- Kagome, esse é o Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru – É um colega meu que me pediu para te apresentar a ele.

- Olá. – falou Bankotsu – O Sesshoumaru aqui fala muito de você.

- É, eu sei que ele me ama. – falei sorrindo.

- Você é ótima! – ele riu.

- Obrigada. – falei e olhei para trás – Juro que tinha escutado alguém me chamar... – murmurei.

- Isso acontece comigo às vezes. – Sango falou – Mas acho que era o Kouga, Kagome.

- Ah, deixa ele lá. – falei abanando a mão displicentemente.

- Já cansou dele? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ele se perdeu, ele que se ache. – falei sorrindo e abraçando Sesshoumaru – Estava com tantas saudades tuas.

- Eu sei. – ele riu no meu cabelo.

- Ah, idiota. – bati de leve no ombro dele e ele riu.

- Kagome, eu... – ouvi a voz de Kouga.

- Oi. – falei – Estávamos te procurando, mas vimos que você estava bem tratado e te deixamos lá.

- "Te deixamos lá" quer dizer que eu arrastei a Sango para te deixar também. – falou Sango sorrindo.

- Me desculpem, umas garotas me prenderam. – ele falou.

- Tudo bem. – falei dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou perplexo.

- Não sou sua mãe, não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida. – falei.

- Ouch. – falou Sesshoumaru rindo.

- Bem, acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – falou Kouga e saiu.

- Kagome! – repreendeu-me Sango – Você foi muito má até para os seus padrões agora!

- Me deixa, Sango. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Ai, Kagome, está parecendo que está de TPM hoje... – Sango reclamou.

- Eu perguntei? – falei para ela.

- Kagome, vem cá. – ela falou revirando os olhos e me puxando para longe – Abre o jogo: você está com ciúmes do Kouga, não está? – perguntou ela.

- Lógico que não! – falei – Só estou sendo implicante, você sabe que eu amo isso.

- Aham, finge que me engana. – falou ela e revirou os olhos.

- Ah, Sango, vá se... – comecei.

- Kagome, olha! – ela apontou para onde Kagura escondia algo no armário de Kikyou.

- Mas o que pode ser? – perguntei, mas o sinal tocou.

- Não podemos descobrir, não agora. – Sango disse – Voltaremos depois. Quando a sexta aula tocar.

- O.k. – falei estreitando os olhos.

Kagura fazendo algo sem consultar a Kikyou? Aquilo era muito estranho...

x-X-x

- Kagome? – chamou alguém.

- O que, a aula já acabou? – perguntei de volta.

- Olha. – falou Sango.

- Sim? – levantei a cabeça e encontrei Kagura conversando baixinho com um homem de longos cabelos pretos, lisos e soltos.

- Parece cabelo de menina. – falei – E...?

- Não acha estranho a Kagura estar sem a Kikyou? – perguntou Sango baixo.

- Bem... – falei – Agora que você falou, é sim.

Mas aí aconteceu algo que me deixou sem reação por três segundos: o garoto viu que eu o olhava e piscou para mim. Franzi a testa, completamente confusa. Olhei para Sango e ela riu.

- Grande ajuda. – murmurei e abaixei a cabeça, pronta para dormir.

- Vamos, Kagome, está quase na hora do sinal tocar. – Sango me encorajou.

- Está bem, está bem. – falei e levantei a cabeça corajosamente.

- Vejamos... – disse a professora e eu a encarei – Kagome, venha resolver essa equação.

- Claro, claro... – murmurei.

Olhei a equação por um minuto e comecei os passos que já estavam traçados na minha mente. Finalmente, depois de três minutos em média, eu escrevi a resposta certa e fui me sentar novamente.

- Muito bom, Kagome. – falou a professora sem gosto.

- Obrigada. – falei e o sinal tocou – Aleluia.

- Vamos. – disse Sango rindo.

- Olá, gracinha. – disse o menino de cabelos de menina que estivera conversando com Kagura.

- Gracinha é a senhora sua mãe. – falei sorrindo.

- Uma gatinha malvada. – ele riu – Me chamo Naraku, prazer.

- Kagome, o prazer é todo **seu**. – falei – Agora tenho que ir. Até.

- Espero vê-la em breve. – ele falou agarrando o meu braço e eu suspirei, impaciente.

- Eu espero o contrário. – falei puxando meu braço.

- Até! – ele gritou enquanto eu saía da sala.

- Vamos, Kagome? – perguntou Kouga de mau-humor ao meu lado.

- Você vai me dar carona? – perguntei.

- Obviamente, sim. – disse Kouga.

- Para que alguém iria querer me dar carona? – perguntei sem entender.

- Olha, se não quer aceitar a carona, já vou. – ele disse virando em direção à porta.

- Não, não! – falei correndo para alcançá-lo – Eu vou aceitar, sim.

- Por que você vive cercada de homens? – perguntou Kouga decididamente carrancudo.

- Porque homens, na maioria, são mais sinceros do que mulheres. – falei e ele murmurou algo ininteligível – Fala para fora.

- Não gostei de você com eles. – ele falou corando.

- Você não tem que gostar, são meus amigos. – falei sorrindo – Não precisa corar, Kouga!

- Eu não estou corado! – ele falou, ainda mais vermelho.

- Não, só levou uma bofetada. – falei rindo e esperei ele abrir a porta do carro para mim – Valeu.

- De nada. – ele resmungou e deu a volta no carro.

- Nossa, que legal! – falei de repente, reparando numa pilha de CD's no banco de trás.

- Tem Lady Gaga. – ele falou voltando ao seu humor normal.

- Ah, quero escutar! – falei – Você viu a nova música dela? AMEI! The Lady Is A Tramp.

- A música não é dela, é do Tony Bennet. – ele me corrigiu.

- Mas ela canta. – falei acenando com a mão com displicência.

- Você decididamente não bate bem. – falou ele rindo.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, é muito boa, eu amei demais. – falei.

- É decididamente incrível. – ele concordou.

- Mas sabe de uma música que era moda? – perguntei – Born This Way. Todos queriam ouvir por que era a mais falada. Agora quase ninguém mais a escuta.

- A não ser você. – ele presumiu.

- E alguns de juízo. – falei sorrindo – Você é a pessoa menos desagradável que eu já conheci, Kouga.

- Obrigado, eu acho. – ele franziu a testa.

- É um elogio. – confirmei e ele riu.

- Você também, Kagome. – falou ele – Você também. – repetiu para o vento.

- Chegamos. – falei sem entusiasmo.

- Por que não vai a pé para casa se é tão perto? – ele perguntou.

- Porque você me ofereceu uma carona. – falei – Agora eu já vou, Kouga. Até mais, foi ótimo falar com você novamente.

- Mesmo esquema amanhã? – ele me perguntou.

- Venha as sete e dez. – falei.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Não gosto de rotina. – falei e saí do carro suspirando.

x-X-x

- Kagome! – gritou um garoto.

- Vai se f... – comecei.

- Olha o seu vocabulário, Kag. – falou e eu me levantei do susto.

Não... Será ele mesmo ou eu estou sonhando?

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Priy Taisho:**

_Eu ia demorar, mas com um review desse quem não se anima? Amo também a saga do Harry, na verdade a Kagome tirou isso de mim! (Kagome copiadora). Gostou? Estou ansiosa para saber! Kisses para você, linda!_

**Ma Cherie s2:**

_Encurtei o cap. por sua causa! (Um cap. virou dois... ) Eu admito que também me cansam os primeiros caps., são narrativos demais! Gostou da continuação? Espero um review, beijos!_

**Você quer me fazer feliz e ficar gravado para sempre aqui nessa fic? Então clica aí nesse botãozinho onde tem escrito "Review this story". Não precisa ser cadastrado nem nada! Vai, me faz esse favor? *-***


	3. A volta daquele cretino

**Só eu estou me empolgando com a fic? É, acho que sim, mas mesmo assim: nesse capítulo, eu me diverti horrores fazendo as loucuras da Kagome e apresentando a ela um novo amigo. Logo mais, uma surpresa inesperada (mentira, esperada até demais). Isso só no capítulo 5, gente, não me matem, sério. Bem, enfim, os detalhes são meus, mas os personagens são da Rumiko.**

- Souta? – fiquei incrédula – Souta. – falei – Souta! – gritei e o abracei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Olá, quanto tempo. – ele me abraçou de volta bem forte.

- Quantas saudades tuas! – falei.

- Eu também estava, você está inacreditável! – ele disse me girando.

- Estou parecendo uma perua. – falei – Você trouxe roupas para mim, não trouxe? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Sim. Trouxe camisas xadrezes, calças, mas não achei tão largas, comprei um skate bem maneiro também.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritei – É por isso que você é o meu irmão predileto!

- Sou o único! – ele riu.

- Exato. – falei correndo para a mala dele.

- A sua é a roxa. – ele informou.

- Você trouxe uma mala só para mim? – perguntei abrindo uma mala roxa.

- Pois é, achei que se não trouxesse ia ser massacrado.

- Acertou. – falei pegando uma blusa xadrez preta e branco – Amei!

- Eu achei muito a sua cara: simples e confortável. – ele falou sentando no sofá.

- Own, eu amei tanto! – falei abraçando a camisa – Quanta falta disso!

- A mãe disse que se você se vestir com esse estilo de roupa que eu comprei, tudo bem. – ele falou com descaso.

- Mas é a mesma coisa! – falei.

- As calças são mais justas e as blusas também, mas é isso ou nada. – ele falou virando levemente para mim.

- Fazer o que não é mesmo? – perguntei guardando a blusa e procurando uma calça – Até que não é tão mal! – falei olhando a calça que com certeza ficaria levemente folgada – E o meu skate?

- Está comigo. – ele sorriu travesso.

- Então me dê. – falei sorrindo.

- Só se você sair comigo. – ele sorriu – Vamos?

- Você me deu escolha? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele disse.

- Como eu imaginei. – falei fechando a mala e levando para o meu quarto.

- Se arruma rápido. – ele gritou.

- Como se alguma vez na vida eu demorasse me arrumando. – resmunguei e ofeguei com o peso da mala.

Abri a mala no quarto e peguei a blusa branca e preta com uma calça qualquer, minhas peças íntimas e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e me enxuguei sorrindo. Coloquei as peças novas e fiz a minha dancinha da vitória.

- O que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou Souta.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – perguntei de volta.

- Acabei de chegar. – ele respondeu.

- Minha dança da vitória. – falei e passei por ele.

- Nossa. – ele falou olhando pelo quarto – Como isso é grande sem bagunça.

- Você não trouxe sapatos também, trouxe? – perguntei olhando de má vontade para a sapateira colméia.

- A gente compra aonde nós vamos. – ele falou.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei colocando um salto preto.

- Shopping. – ele falou.

- Ah, isso é tortura! – falei gemendo.

- Sorte a sua de não ter que ir com a mamãe. – falou ele – Você já vai se formar, não é?

- Graças a Deus sim. – falei andando com ele até o portão.

- Já sabe qual vai ser o seu discurso? – ele perguntou.

- Vi um ótimo em um lugar: Só sei que nada sei, nem sei como passei. – falei e ele riu alto.

- Onde viu isso? – perguntou ainda rindo.

- Tumblr.

- Tum - quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Ainda bem que você não sabe. – falei olhando para o carro do Souta – Comprou outro carro?

- Vendi o outro e comprei esse. – ele falou orgulhoso.

- Um típico classe média-baixa. – falei sorrindo.

- Está esperando o quê? – ele perguntou – Que eu abra a porta para você?

- Ah, é o costume. – falei sorrindo e entrei no carro.

- Hum, e quem te acostumou? – ele perguntou malicioso já no carro.

- Meu pretendente. – falei – O único legal que a mãe já arranjou.

- Vou contar para o Miroku. – ele disse.

- Conta, não estou nem aí. – falei pondo os pés no painel do carro.

- Nossa. – ele falou – Mas me conta, qual é o nome dele?

- Kouga. – falei.

- Nome de garoto metido e filhinho-de-papai. – ele comentou.

- Você falou igual ao Sesshoumaru agora. – comentei.

- Gosto do Sesshoumaru. – ele falou – Sabe, ele sim seria um bom pretendente.

- Ah, você até parece à mãe falando. – falei abrindo a janela do meu lado.

- Mas ele é legal. – ele falou.

- Verdade. – falei.

- Chegamos. – ele disse.

- Por que tudo é perto da nossa casa? – perguntei saindo de má vontade.

- Porque nossa mãe odeia andar de carro. – ele falou.

- Boa justificativa. – falei de mau humor – Sabe, a última vez que eu vim aqui eu tinha 12.

- Eu sei que você ama passear comigo. – ele falou pondo o braço nos meus ombros.

- Não gosto, só quero o meu skate. – falei.

- Ora, vamos comprar seus tênis. – ele falou.

- Vamos, não é... – murmurei olhando o shopping com atenção.

Quando parei para realmente ver o shopping vi que ele era, na realidade, um grande desperdício de dinheiro. Portas que se abriam quando a pessoa se aproximava. Para quê? Certamente nós podemos abrir uma porta. Poderiam ter mandado o dinheiro daquela porta para alguém que precisasse. O elevador, também. É tão difícil assim subir uma escada?

Suspirei. E para que os banheiros (não passei por lá, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que são) têm que ser tão luxuosos? As pessoas só vão fazer suas necessidades ali e, a maioria das garotas, se olharem no espelho! As pessoas se tornam cada vez mais egoístas. Chegou ao ponto que ninguém nem percebe. Absurdo.

- O que é que você tanto olha? – perguntou Souta me direcionando até uma loja de sapatos.

- O desperdício de tempo e dinheiro nas obras desses shoppings. – falei estalando a língua em desaprovação.

- Venha, vamos escolher tênis para você. – ele sugeriu parecendo se divertir.

- Keh. – falei ainda de mau-humor.

- Não fique assim, nós estamos no shopping! – ele riu – O paraíso feminino. E eu ainda vou pagar para você. Qualquer garota estaria vibrando por isso.

- Eu pareço qualquer garota? – perguntei ironicamente e ele riu.

- Não é o caso, Kagome. – ele ficou sério – Sabe, se olhar tudo criticamente demais, pode vir a ficar deprimida.

- E isso seria problema meu, não? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Está bem, faça o que quiser. – ele revirou os olhos – Vamos entrar ali.

- Tudo? – perguntei.

- Mas aguente as consequências. – ele sorriu.

- Ah, sem graça. – falei.

- Vamos, vamos naquela loja. – ele me orientou até uma loja.

- Olá, posso ajudar? – disse um garoto sorrindo.

Não sei o porquê, não me pergunte, mas eu fui com a cara dele... O garoto que nos atendeu era alto, loiro e tinha um sorriso simpático. Não era pela aparência. Sei lá. Só... Gostei dele. Sorri.

- Oi, eu sou o Souta, essa é a minha irmã, Kagome. – ele me indicou.

- Olá. – falei olhando em volta – Eu quero uns tênis, nada muito rosa, nada de salto. Pode ser All Star customizado. Vamos levar sete pares.

- Sete? – perguntou Souta.

- Guenta, neguinho. – falei sorrindo e indo para perto do atendente.

- Bem, acho que não pude me apresentar. – o atendente falou rindo – Sou Houjo, é um prazer.

- Prazer. – falei sorrindo e indo olhar algumas vitrines.

- Tenho alguns pares que não puseram à exposição ainda, posso trazer. – ele sorriu – Vai gostar.

- Me surpreenda! – falei sorrindo e sentando numa cadeira.

- Qual o seu número? – ele perguntou.

- 36/37. – falei sorrindo.

- Já volto. – ele disse e sumiu de vista.

Olhei em volta, observando alguns pares. Achei alguns bem legais, como um com um todo preto com uma caveira roxa e alguns bem idiotas, como um com um salto de um palmo todo rosa choque. Estremeci ao ver esse último.

- Voltei. – falou Houjo atrás de mim.

- AAAAH! – gritei de susto.

- KAGOME! – gritou Souta correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Não me assusta assim, - falei enquanto batia no pobre Houjo – sua criatura vinda do inferno!

- Desculpe, desculpe! – ele disse rindo – Mas eu trouxe sapatos bem legais!

- Perdoado. – falei e comecei a ajudá-lo com as caixas de sapatos caídas no chão.

- Não grite assim, Kagome. – me repreendeu Souta.

- Não seja tão chato, Souta. – o repreendi sorrindo.

- Não sejam tão brigões, Higurashis. – Houjo se meteu na pequena discussão.

- Não seja tão intrometido, Houjo. – falei sorrindo.

- Não seja tão convencida, Kagome. – falou Souta.

- Não seja tão mandão, Souta. – falamos eu e Houjo ao mesmo tempo.

- Há! – falei batendo na mão que Houjo erguera – Ganhamos!

- Vá logo experimentar os sapatos. – disse Souta rindo.

- Está bem, papai. – falei ironicamente.

Olhei dentro da primeira caixa. Havia um par de All Star customizados todo xadrez, preto e branco, com as palavras: "Don't call me bitch" escritas em laranja florescente. Meus olhos brilharam. Sério, nunca vi nenhum sapato tão eu!

- Eu estou oficialmente apaixonada. – falei – Esse sapato conquistou o meu coração! – falei o calçando ansiosa – Serviu! – falei fazendo a minha dancinha da vitória.

- Se gostou desse, veja este! – ele me deu uma caixa preta.

Abri a caixa. Se o outro era lindo, esse era maravilhoso! Todo preto com um texto em azul-claro bem visível: Eu mordo. Joguei a cabeça para trás e ri. Tão eu! Tão lindo!

- Amei! – falei calçando – Eu sou muito sortuda mesmo! – falei olhando o sapato que calçava perfeitamente.

- Estou vendo. – Houjo fala rindo – Olha esse.

Abri a próxima caixa. Juro que meus olhos brilharam. Quase gritei, mas fiquei sem palavras. Um tênis era preto e tinha em laranja "Fuck" e o outro era laranja e tinha em preto "You".

- Eu estou amando essa loja! – falei abraçando os sapatos – São tão lindos! – calcei-os – SERVIU! – falei fazendo a dancinha novamente.

- Esse é a sua cara! – ele me deu outra caixa.

Abri a caixa e me apaixonei novamente. Dois All Stars customizados. Um pé era preto com um JU atrás e G na frente. O outro tinha ST no fundo e um O na frente. Juntei o par no meu colo. Atrás formou a palavra "JUST" e na frente formou a palavra "GO".

- É tão lindo! – falei calçando – Quem faz esses sapatos?

- Eu customizo. – admitiu Houjo parecendo envergonhado.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédula – Quer dizer que são únicos? Vou levar todos. – falei abraçando todas as caixas que consegui.

- Nossa! – disse meu irmão rindo – Nunca a vi tão feliz por causa de sapatos.

- Houjo. – falei – Você pode fazer mais para mim? – perguntei.

- Claro! – ele riu – Estou estudando bastante, quero ver se consigo uma bolsa na escola Shikon no Tama. – ele sorriu encabulado – Mas assim que eu conseguir desapertar, eu vou confeccionar alguns mais.

- Sério? – perguntei – Eu estudo lá!

- É, mas é muito difícil conseguir um teste. – ele falou desanimado.

- Façamos o seguinte: eu te consigo o teste, você faz mais alguns tênis.

- Mas não seria certo te usar para conseguir entrar na escola. – fala Houjo.

- Cada um usa as armas que têm. – falei – Além do que eu não disse que você ia entrar, só disse que te conseguiria um teste. O crédito de entrar seria todo seu.

- Bem, olhando por esse ponto... – ele falou.

- Não tem como recusar. – falei – Vamos, temos que embalar esses lindos tênis e depois eu tenho que ir para casa. Quer carona? – perguntei para Houjo.

- Seria legal. – ele falou – Mas vocês devem morar na zona sul, eu moro na norte.

- Não há problema. – falou o meu irmão – Não queríamos mesmo voltar para casa tão cedo. Nossa mãe tem que acreditar que a Kagome amou as compras, ou é sermão certo. Você nos faria um favor.

- Tudo bem. – Houjo sorriu e começou a fechar as caixas de sapatos.

- Deixe-me ajudar. – falei sorrindo e me agachando.

- Kagome? – perguntou uma voz familiar.

- Não, por favor, que não seja o Inuyasha acompanhando aquela vaca da Kikyou, por favor, não... – torci em voz baixa.

- Oi, Kagome. – falou Inuyasha, já na minha frente.

- Os anjos me odeiam. – falei e depois dei três tapas na boca – Desculpe, desculpe, foi mal.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Agora que você falou, onde está a Kikyou? – perguntei – Está tudo calmo demais aqui.

- Ela está na loja ali à frente, ela prefere comprar saltos sozinha. – ele informou.

- Obrigada, Senhor! – falei juntando as mãos – Obrigada, eu nem merecia essa, muito obrigada.

- Você não deveria estar ali também? – ele perguntou – Aqui só vendem tênis.

- Eu sei. – falei voltando a minha atenção para Houjo, que tentava empilhar as caixas – Acabei de comprar alguns pares agora.

- Kagome, eu vou pagar os seus sapatos. – disse Souta indo para o caixa.

- Claro, claro. – falei empilhando as caixas nos braços de Houjo.

- Ele vai pagar as suas compras? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

- Ele que me fez vir. – falei depois que consegui ajudar Houjo com as caixas – Nada mais justo do que ele pagar.

- Mas você não deveria aceitar coisas de estranhos. – ele franziu a testa – Conhece esse cara faz quanto tempo? Um ano?

- Minha vida toda. – falei rezando mentalmente para que Kikyou se mantivesse longe.

- Você nunca falou sobre ele para mim. – Inuyasha falou parecendo incomodado.

- Eu nunca te falei várias coisas sobre a minha vida, Inuyasha. – eu sorri – Até por que, para que saber?

- E se eu quiser saber? – perguntou ele em tom de desafio.

- Fique mais do que à vontade para pesquisar. – falei me afastando.

- Hei! – ele me gritou – Você não me disse quem ele é!

- E aí? – perguntei para Souta – Já pagou, já vamos embora?

- Por que tratar o rapaz tão mal? – Souta perguntou.

- Nada em particular, eu trato todo mundo mal. – falei o encarando.

- Não tratou o Houjo. – ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

- Ele é legal, estudioso e faz sapatos maneiros. – falei sorrindo – Não tem por que o maltratar. O Inuyasha não sabe nem o quanto ele desperdiça ao escolher a água de garrafa ao invés da água da torneira.

- O quanto ele desperdiça? – Souta perguntou.

- Tudo. – falei – Água de torneira e água de garrafa são a mesma coisa. Fizeram uma lei para que a água fosse filtrada em todas as torneiras desses restaurantes ou lanchonetes.

- Você daria uma ótima financeira. – ele sorriu.

- Se eu não me casar com um homem rico como a mamãe quer, verei isso depois. – falei sorrindo de volta.

- Estou feliz por estar de volta, Kagome. – ele me confessou.

- Estou feliz por você estar aqui, Souta. – abracei o meu irmão – Se contar a qualquer um que eu te abracei, eu vou negar completamente. – falei no ouvido dele.

- Pode deixar. – ele riu e nos afastamos.

- Já pagou? – perguntei.

- Já. – ele falou.

- Agora é só esperar o Houjo. – falei em voz alta sem querer ficar quieta.

- Já estou aqui. – falou Houjo que carregava umas oito sacolas consigo.

- Pare de me assustar, - falei dando mais tapas em Houjo – seu idiota!

- Desculpe. – ele falou – Trouxe seus sapatos.

- Obrigada. – falei pegando quatro sacolas.

- Me dê isso, Houjo. – Souta disse ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o restante das sacolas – Venha, mas nós ainda vamos comer algo.

- Claro. – disse Houjo – Me dê duas sacolas, Kagome, não aguento ficar sem fazer nada.

- Tudo bem. – falei dividindo o pequeno fardo com ele.

Andamos observando tudo por alguns minutos até que Souta achou um_ Mc Donald's_. ele sugeriu uma parada e eu, cansada, concordei. Fomos os três até o balcão. Escolhi um hambúrguer vegetariano e um suco. Já abusara da minha saúde por hoje. É melhor me cuidar se quiser viver para ver a questão Palestina ser resolvida. Eu escolhi uma mesa mal iluminada no fundo, pois mesmo que a Kikyou deteste essas lanchonetes _Fast Food_, era melhor não arriscar. Descansei as compras na cadeira que sobrara intencionalmente para que ninguém mais resolvesse se juntar a nós.

- Você é anti-social, não é? – perguntou Houjo rindo.

- Não, só não gosto da maioria das pessoas. – falei.

- Nem parece. – ele sorriu – Você está sendo muito legal para mim.

- Eu fui com a sua cara. – dei de ombros.

- Mas não foi com a cara do mauricinho. – ele observou.

- Na verdade, não vou com a cara da namorada dele. – falei – Mas realmente, não faço questão de muitas pessoas a não ser do meu irmão, minha melhor amiga, o Sesshoumaru e o tarado do Miroku.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- São poucas as pessoas verdadeiras no mundo. – falei – Quando se acha uma, tem que se erguer as mão para o céu e agradecer a Deus...

- E não deixá-las ir. – Houjo completou.

- Exatamente. – falei sorrindo.

- Você tem um sorriso tão fácil, Kagome. – ele riu.

- Hoje eu estou de bom humor, dormi bastante. – falei.

- Então esse é o segredo do seu humor? – ele perguntou – Estar descansada?

- Acho que é, mas não chamaria isso de segredo. – falei.

- É só um modo de falar. – ele riu.

- Qual é o seu "segredo" então, Houjo? – perguntei.

- Ter ajudado alguém. – ele falou.

- Acho que é por isso que gosto de você, Houjo. – falei – Você tem cara de quem gosta de ajudar, de quem se importa com o resto do mundo.

- Você tem cara de "Chega mais perto e eu te dou um soco no meio da cara". – ele revelou e eu ri alto junto com o meu irmão.

- Isso é bem verdade. – disse Souta chegando.

- Cala a boca e volta a flertar, Souta. – falei sorrindo maliciosa – Ela tem um sorriso bonito.

- Cala a boca, Kagome. – ele murmurou corando.

- Como você consegue ver tudo à sua volta? – ele perguntou.

- Fale de menos, veja de mais. – falei – Na maioria das vezes, esse é o meu regularmento.

- E nas outras vezes? – ele perguntou.

- Acabe com esse trouxa. – falei simplesmente.

- Ótimo. – ele riu.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

- O jeito que você não está nem aí para a maioria das coisas. – ele suspirou – Gostaria eu de ser assim.

- Eu não sou. – falei – Eu me importo. Mas aprendi com o tempo que se você demonstra, as pessoas começam a passar por cima de você.

- E parou de demonstrar. – ele sugeriu.

- É isso aí. – falei olhando para o garçom que trazia os nossos lanches – Obrigada.

- De nada. – ele voltou a se afastar.

Comemos em silêncio. Souta olhando sempre para a garota ruiva, eu rindo internamente da sua idiotice e Houjo observando as pessoas passarem por nós e cochicharem algo.

- Queria saber o que eles tanto falam. – falou Houjo quando acabou seu lanche, observando um par de garotos sair cochichando entre si.

- Provavelmente estão falando de como a Kagome se veste horrivelmente mal. – Souta disse.

- Eu me visto mal? – perguntei ironicamente – Pelo menos eu me visto. Hoje as garotas não se dão nem o trabalho de vestir roupas, usam panos minúsculos para esconder as partes íntimas e saem achando que são as donas do mundo pela rua.

- Vamos, Kagome, antes que você comece mais um discurso de como a sociedade está cada vez mais ridícula. – Souta falou pegando quatro sacolas.

- Hei, me espera! – falei correndo atrás dele e de Houjo, que também saíra de mansinho.

**Kagome, vamos lhe cortar antes que você comece a parecer boazinha demais. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Eu gostaria de receber um review, me manda um? Quem tem tumblr, alerta: tumblr da fic quase um desastre tem muito mais capítulos adiantados. Link no meu perfil.**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

_Lah15:_

_Oi, que bom te ver aqui! Sério? Muito obrigada! Ah, eu também amo escrever ela assim malvada. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Nane-chan3:_

_Sério? Muito obrigada! Ainda não acredito que vocês, leitoras, tenham gostado. Em geral, meu gosto não é lá muito normal. Claro que vou continuar! Enquanto tiver pelo menos duas leitoras, vou continuar a fic! Tem que esculachar mesmo para ver se ele aprende jeito de homem. Mas é cada uma. Homem frouxo desses. Gostou do novo cap.?_

_Priy Taisho:_

_É, ela ama fazer essas coisas. É, realmente! Ah, o Inu também vai variar. Não agora, mas vai variar radicalmente. Own, obrigada! Acertou, como deve ter visto! Ia demorar, mas como você pediu... ;) Gostou?_

_Amanda Taisho:_

_Own, muito obrigada! Vocês não sabem os quantos significam esses elogios para mim! Ai, eu acho tão legal as pessoas que respondem assim, eu acho muito... Sei lá, eu amo! Eu também, mas a maioria das pessoas fica correndo, nem tem tempo de ler... Não sei, mas encurtei os caps. somente em três páginas! Ele **ainda** está sob o efeito da idiota da Kikyou. Nossa, eu também odeio essa bitch. Ela vai ter um destino cruel! Gostou dessa Kikyou? O quê? Gostou do cap.?_

_Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:_

_Olá, muito obrigada! Não sabe o quanto isso significa! Eu também amo o jeito dela! Queria eu ser assim! Eu amo o Sesshy, sempre o faço como irmão, mas talvez faça uma fic de sesshome na próxima. Ah, o romance começa realmente daqui a alguns poucos caps., mas vai ter uma surpresinha! *Risada malévola* Ai, eu também amo o Severo, ele é incrível! Ele é o personagem predileto da Kagome, sabia? E aí, gostou?_


	4. Fui com a sua cara!

**Nossa, como fiquei empolgada com os reviews! Essa fic ia sair bem mais tarde, porém eu fiquei pensando e quando vi os reviews, meus olhos chegam brilharam. Então aí está mais um capítulo para vocês, com muito amor e carinho meu. OS PERSONAGENS SÃO DA RUMIKO, mas a personalidade da Kagome não.**

Paramos na frente da minha casa e Houjo soltou um assobio, incapaz de se conter.

- É incrível. – ele falou.

- É uma gaiola de ouro. – falei – Mas se quiser, pode passar a noite em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Ligamos para quem quer que você tenha que avisar.

- Só tenho que avisar à minha irmã. – ele disse.

- Mas e a sua mãe? – perguntei saltando do carro.

- Ela morreu no parto da minha irmã mais nova. – ele informou – Meu pai nos abandonou quando eu tinha três anos. – falou ele.

- Foi mal. – falei.

- Tudo bem. – falou ele – Mas nem sei se posso ficar, a minha irmã tem medo de ficar só.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – perguntou Souta.

- Doze. – informou Houjo.

- Nossa. – Souta falou – Ganhou o meu respeito, Houjo. Eu não suporto ficar longe dessa pirralha nem sabendo que ela pode se cuidar, imagina você.

- Alguém tem que nos sustentar. – Houjo murmurou tristemente.

- Não fica assim. – falei abraçando o Houjo.

- Nossa, a Kagome gostou mesmo de você, Houjo. – comentou Souta com muitas sacolas – Ela nem abraça o nosso pai.

- Por que gostou de mim? – ele perguntou – Só espero que não seja pena.

- Não. – afirmei – Só... Fui com a sua cara.

- Nossa. – ele riu – Agora eu entendi tudo.

- Não tente me entender. – falei – Meu avô morreu tentando.

- Não brinca com essas coisas. – falou Houjo.

- Sério, ele estava mal e se estressou demasiado comigo e morreu. – falei meio culpada.

- Não foi culpa sua. – Souta falou – Ele sabia que não podia fazer esforços.

- Pois é. – falei e suspirei – Hora da tortura.

- Não pode ser tão mal assim. – Houjo disse observando a mansão.

- Kag, me ajude com as sacolas! – ordenou Souta e eu fui ajudá-lo.

- Vamos. – ele falou enquanto fechava, com dificuldade, o porta-malas do seu carro.

Entramos juntos na casa e logo a empregada da noite nos ajudou com as sacolas. Pedi para ela levá-las ao meu quarto. Caminhamos despreocupados até a cozinha e eu dispensei os cozinheiros para fazer o meu próprio lanche. Comida cheia de frescura não é para mim. Hora da loucura de sanduíche!

- Você vai fazer um sanduíche ou a loucura de sanduíche? – Souta perguntou.

- Loucura de sanduíche! – falei sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- O que é isso? – Houjo perguntou.

- É sanduíche de carne, presunto, sorvete de baunilha, chantili, queijo, bacon e acompanhado de suco de maracujá.

- Eca. – disse Houjo.

- É uma delícia. - falei – Mas é só para profissionais, não tente em casa.

- E como você come isso sem se sujar? – ele perguntou.

- Essa é a parte mais legal! – falei fazendo a minha pose de "X" – Eu me lambuzo toda!

- Vai entender... – ele murmurou – Você parece tanto com a minha irmã de doze anos que me assusta.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou fazer o meu sanduíche. – falei e comecei a pegar os ingredientes.

x-X-x

- Eu acho que você vai morrer se comer isso aí. – falou Houjo com medo.

- Relaxa, ela já fez isso umas centenas de vezes. – Souta disse – Sanduíche normal?

- Sim, obrigado. – ele falou.

- Hum... – falei com a boca cheia de sanduíche.

- Coma calada, Kagome. – ordenou Souta.

- Se f**a, Souta. – ordenei.

- Sejam educados, Higurashi! – Houjo riu.

- Ora, mas quem é esse rapaz tão educado, meus filhos? – disse a nossa mãe entrando na cozinha e sorrindo.

- Houjo, mãe. – apresentei-os depois de engolir o sanduíche – Mãe, conheça o Houjo. Ele vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes três e a senhora vai achar um teste para a Shikon no Tama amanhã. – informei.

- Tudo bem. – minha mãe falou e Houjo sorriu tanto que eu aposto que doeu as bochechas.

- Obrigado, senhora Higurashi, muito obrigado! – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Ora, não há de quê. – a minha mãe sorriu – Qual é o seu sobrenome, garoto?

- Yamamoto. – ele disse naturalmente.

- Não ouvi falar da sua família. – minha mãe pareceu decepcionada.

- Não acho que nós frequentemos os mesmo círculos. – ele disse.

- Bem, é uma pena. – ela disse – Mas talvez eu conheça a sua mãe.

- Morta. – falou Houjo olhando para baixo – E o meu pai também.

- Mas... – disse minha mãe pasma.

- Mãe, nós estamos subindo. – falei e engoli o resto do sanduíche num átimo.

- É, vamos mostrar o quarto de hóspedes para o Houjo. – apoiou Souta.

- Claro, tenham cuidado! – minha mãe gritou enquanto nós saíamos da cozinha.

- Obrigado. – disse Houjo sem olhar para mim.

- Não há pelo que agradecer. – falei e comecei a subir as escadas.

- Nós que deveríamos nos desculpar. – concordou Souta – Nossa mãe é muito... Artificial.

- Ela só quis saber. – Houjo a defendeu.

- Ela se intromete tanto na vida dos outros e não sabe nada da vida dos filhos. – falei enquanto passava para a próxima escada.

- Não sejam tão maus. – ele sussurrou – Eu adoraria ter uma mãe. Só isso bastaria.

Eu e Souta baixamos as cabeças também, sem saber o que falar. Ele tinha razão. Nós reclamávamos tanto quando tínhamos tudo: boas notas, uma bolsa na melhor faculdade garantida, mãe, pai, tínhamos um ao outro, casa, conforto, luxo e amigos. Poucos amigos, mas fiéis. E eu falando dos outros serem egoístas. Eu que estava sendo sempre que reclamava da minha mãe.

- Desculpe-nos, fomos muito egoístas. – falei olhando para Houjo de rabo de olho.

- Não tem como não ser estando cercada de tudo _isso_, Kagome. – ele falou dando um sorriso torto.

- _Isso_? – perguntei.

- Todo o luxo e conforto que alguém sonharia. – ele sorriu – Não tem como não se acostumar. – olhei para baixo novamente me sentindo culpada – Não tem muita importância, você é a garota rica menos insuportável que eu conheço.

- Acho que eu deveria dizer obrigada. – murmurei ainda culpada – Chegamos.

- Uau. – disse Houjo quando eu abri a porta – Esse quarto é do tamanho da minha casa. – ele corou ao perceber o que havia admitido.

- Não se preocupe, Houjo. – disse Souta – Somos o oposto da nossa mãe: vemos o conteúdo, não a caixa.

- Vocês deveriam parar de julgar a sua mãe. – Houjo disse.

- Não estamos julgando, só dizendo a verdade. – ele se sentou numa poltrona do quarto.

- Tenho que avisar à minha irmã e pegar algumas roupas. – Houjo disse.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor: nós buscamos a sua irmã e ela dorme comigo. – falei.

- Não... – ele disse – Não iríamos querer incomodar.

- Ora, vamos. – falei – Você fala tanto dela, estou curiosa. E também não gosto de dormir sozinha. Minha cama é de casal, dá e sobra.

- Tudo bem... – ele suspirou derrotado.

- Vamos logo, a irmã do Houjo vai ficar preocupada... – disse Souta.

x-X-x

- Houjo! – uma garota de estatura média, cabelos loiros lisos, olhos azuis-piscina e um sorriso cativante abrindo a porta da casa.

- Olá, Rie. – disse Houjo sorrindo e abraçou a irmã.

- Conseguiu vender algo? – perguntou a irmã preocupada.

- Sim, consegui vender muito! – ele sorriu e a irmã sorriu também, os olhos brilhando.

- Quem é essa, é a sua namorada? – ela perguntou olhando para mim e sorrindo – Ela é muito bonita!

- Minha amiga. – disse Houjo – Você sabe que eu não tenho namorada.

- Ainda. – Rie sorriu.

- Vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar uma boa garota, não é Rie? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Vamos! – ela riu.

- Ah, mais uma para cuidar da minha vida amorosa. – ele riu – Vamos entrar, gente. Não chega nem perto da sua mansão, mas dá para morar.

Ele tinha razão, percebi ao entrar. O lugar era mesmo do tamanho do quarto de hóspedes. Ele foi mostrando a pequena casa, o que não demorou nem quinze minutos. Rie ficou um pouco vermelha ao saber os nossos sobrenomes.

- Você é tão famosa, por que está aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Vim te convidar para dormir comigo. – eu sorri e os olhos dela se iluminaram – Podemos fazer uma festa do pijama e pegar todas as roupas que a minha mãe me deu e ficar brincando de modelo ou sei lá... – falei incerta.

- Que legal! – ela disse – Posso ir, Houjo, posso?

- Bem, acho que só por hoje pode, Rie. – ele sorriu para a garota – Vá pegar um pijama...

- Não, o que é isso? – perguntei desprezando a ideia – Vamos usar as camisas do Souta para dormir. São enormes e ficam uns vestidos!

- Mas por que usar camisetas de homem para dormir? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Camisas de homens são mais quentes do que pijamas. – falei e estendi a mão – Vamos?

- Claro! – ela disse pegando a minha mão.

- Rie, eu realmente gostei de você. – falei – Você e seu irmão são legais. – continuei falando francamente.

- Obrigada. – disse Rie animada – Nós raramente temos visitas.

- Não sei o porquê, vocês são muito legais. – disse indo até o carro do meu irmão.

- Hoje em dia, as pessoas julgam às outras pelos números da conta bancária, não pelo seu caráter. – Rie filosofou.

- Uh, vai ser filósofa, Rie? – perguntei.

- Não, administradora de empresas. – ela sorriu – E você?

- Alguém – olhei sugestivamente para Souta nesse ponto – me disse que eu seria uma ótima aluna de finanças.

- Ele é seu esposo? – perguntou Rie.

- Se fala marido, Rie. – eu ri e ela corou – E não, ele é o meu irmão mais velho que mais parece um irmão mais novo.

- Ah, ele é o seu Houjo! – Rie falou pacientemente.

- Há! – eu comecei a rir alto.

- Kagome, faça menos barulho. – disse Houjo atrás de mim preocupado – Aqui existem muitos ladrões.

- A câmara de deputados também é cheia de ladrões e ninguém fica com medo lá. – falei indiferente e todo mundo gargalhou.

- Enfim. – disse Souta abrindo a porta do carona – Venha comigo na frente, Houjo. Não vamos querer escutar "papo de meninas".

- Como se eu soubesse o que é um "papo de meninas" - falei e eles riram.

- Nossa, Kagome. – disse Rie – Você nunca teve um "papo de garota" com a sua melhor amiga?

- As pessoas evitam falar comigo, Rie. – falei sinceramente.

- Mas por quê? – ela falou sem entender – Você é legal.

- Quando estou de bom-humor. – falei e pisquei para ela – Na maioria das vezes eu sou só ignorante, mesmo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rie confusa.

- Por que, queria Rie. – falei afagando de leve seu rosto – A vida é simples: ou você pisa, ou é pisada.

- Você é tão pessimista. – ela disse com tom de reprovação na voz.

- Não é ser pessimista, é ser realista. – falei.

- Não gosto da realidade. – disse Rie e cruzou os braços.

- Ninguém gosta. – falei simplesmente enquanto observava Souta dirigir calmamente – E todos procuram seu mundinho na sua mente, tentando fugir da realidade. E outros, como eu, que simplesmente aceita a realidade e resolve usá-la a seu favor.

- Você parece má falando assim. – disse Rie com medo.

- Eu sou má, Rie. – falei simplesmente olhando pela janela escura.

E o resto da viagem para a minha casa foi silenciosa. É claro que eu percebia os olhos de Rie em mim na maior parte do tempo, mas não me virei novamente para ela. De vez em quando, os garotos riam com uma piada machista e eu e Rie fechávamos a cara em desaprovação. O caminho foi longo, mas confortável. Eu e Rie não éramos lá uns exemplos de garotas "falantes", então nos contentávamos em contemplar as árvores e as casas que passavam por nós.

- Chegamos. – disse Souta estacionando e Rie arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês moram... – ela ficou estática – Nisso?

- Pode chamar de "Inferno Luxuoso". – falei com uma careta, descendo do carro – É o que ela é.

- É linda. – Rie falou simplesmente ainda estática.

- Vamos, vamos para o meu quarto. – falei andando para a porta.

- Sim? – falou a voz do mordomo no interfone.

- Sou eu, Myouga, abra a porta. – ordenei.

- Senhorita Kagome? – perguntou Myouga confuso.

- Não, a mulher do seu avô. – ironizei revirando os olhos – Abre. A. Porra. Da. Porta. Myouga. – falei pausadamente.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Kagome. – disse Myouga e o portão prateado sem ferrugens se abriu.

- Vamos. – falei acenando para Rie que me seguiu obediente.

Caminhávamos em silêncio, mas eu percebi o olhar de Rie cair em cada coisa desnecessária e estúpida que a minha mãe comprara: vasos de flores raras, pinturas abstratas, esculturas sem sentidos de escultores famosos... Suspirei ao começar a subir a escada e Rie olhou o corremão revestido de veludo com espanto.

- Tudo é tão... – ela sussurrou atrás de mim – Lindo.

- Eu acho tudo um desperdício. – falei sincera.

- Bem, eu não discordo, mas é tudo de um ótimo gosto. – Rie disse tocando o corremão admirada – É exatamente como eu construiria para mim se eu tivesse dinheiro.

- Você sim se daria bem como a filha da Higurashi. – falei arrogantemente – Eu sou a tragédia da família segundo a minha mãe.

- Oh, perdão Kagome. – disse Rie percebendo o meu humor.

- Não é nada, Rie, só estou com sono. – afirmei – Eu tenho algumas roupas que a minha mãe comprou para mim, porém eu nunca as usei, vamos ver se cabe em você e eu posso lhe dar. – propus – É tudo muito rosa para mim. A não ser que você não queira receber doação nenhuma ou deteste rosa... – falei – Quer dizer, não é doação, é um presente, eu não pretendia... – eu sempre tagarelava quando ficava nervosa.

- Não se preocupe Kagome. – Rie sorriu percebendo o meu nervosismo – E não, eu não me importo em receber os seus presentes.

- Bem, então vamos ver... – falei abrindo o guarda-roupa e dando a Rie tudo que a minha mãe comprara.

- Tudo isso? – Rie se espantou.

- Claro, sem falar nos sapatos. – disse olhando os saltos – Você sabe andar de salto?

- Sei. – ela falou orgulhosa – Treinei bastante com o meu único salto. – ela admitiu envergonhada.

- Ótimo. – falei – Eu detesto salto, só me faz parecer uma pata choca. – disse sincera.

- Duvido que algo a faça parecer uma pata, Kagome. – Rie disse olhando as blusas – Você é linda.

- Próxima piada. – falei lhe entregando os saltos – Hum... Acho que vai precisar de três malas para levar essas coisas. Não tem problema, eu lhe empresto as minhas. – falei indo buscar as malas nas quais jamais havia nem tocado.

- Você está me dando coisas demais. – Rie disse – Não posso aceitar isso tudo.

- Rie, eu ia jogar isso tudo fora ou doar essas coisas. – falei e carreguei as malas até ela – E eu acho que lhe dar é fazer um proveito muito melhor. Você merece essas roupas, se provou uma ótima amiga.

- Nossa, mas em tão pouco tempo já somos amigas? – Rie perguntou experimentando uma blusa que lhe caiu perfeitamente.

- Claro, você não reclama demais, não tagarela, não é patricinha e pelo jeito estuda bastante. – falei – Gosto de pessoas assim.

- Você também é legal, Kagome. – Rie falou sorrindo – Por trás dessa máscara de garota que não liga, tem um ótimo coração. – ela sorriu mais – Eu sinto essas coisas, sabia?

- Como um sexto sentido? – perguntei sorrindo.

- É, quase isso. – ela revelou.

- Eu também tenho um sexto sentido. – falei aos sussurros e ela se aproximou – Eu sei quando vazar de um lugar. – nós rimos alto.

- Vamos, temos muito que experimentar e muito a arrumar.

O resto da noite se resumiu em Rie experimentando roupas e eu dobrando cuidadosamente e colocando nas malas. Acabou que enchemos três malas: uma de partes de cima, outra de calças e saias (nessa Rie teve que subir para que eu fechasse) e uma de saltos. Depois do trabalho, corri até o quarto de Souta, onde ele dormia profundamente (devia passar de meia-noite) peguei duas blusas e nós caímos no sono, exaustas.

x-X-x

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de me deitar quando ouvi o barulho irritante do meu despertador. Xinguei alto até lembrar de Rie. Dei um tapa na minha boca e me virei. Espera. Eu estou sozinha na minha cama? Olhei em volta. Apurei os ouvidos. É, Rie não estava tomando banho nem dormindo. Olhei para o despertador que ainda tocava. Eram seis e meia.

Confusa, tomei um banho e pus alguma blusa folgada e uma calça jeans. Me diverti escolhendo o tênis e por fim decidi pelo "Don't call me bitch.". Sorrindo, peguei a minha mochila surrada e desci para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – falou Rie e eu pulei de susto.

- Você está aqui desde quando? – perguntei.

- Desde uma hora e meia atrás. – ela sorriu se desculpando – Não quis te acordar, tenho costume de acordar cedo.

- Mas são sete horas! – falei espantada olhando para o relógio – Você está aqui desde cinco e meia da manhã? – perguntei chocada.

- Como eu disse, tenho costume de acordar cedo. – ela deu de ombros – Eu estava sem nada para fazer, então fiz o seu café, espero que não se incomode.

- Claro que não! – falei sorrindo – O que temos?

- Panquecas com molho e suco de laranja. – ela informou sorridente e eu me fingi de ofendida.

- Humilhou, Rie. – falei – E eu não sei nem fazer um sanduíche certo.

- Coma mais e reclame menos, Kagome. – falou Souta chegando perto de mim e dando um beijo na minha bochecha – As panquecas estavam ótimas, obrigado, Rie.

- De nada. – Rie sorriu e foi se sentar no sofá enquanto eu ia até a cozinha e engolia as panquecas apressada.

- Coma mais devagar. – ordenou papai ao entrar na cozinha.

- Tenho cinco minutos! – falei ainda empurrando a comida goela a baixo e meu pai me deu seu pior olhar de reprovação, o que ele parecia guardar só para mim.

- Souta, fui! – falei ao acabar de tomar o suco e escovar os dentes.

- Que história é essa? – perguntou ele – Quem é que vai lhe levar?

- Olá, Kagome. – disse uma voz familiar e eu sorri por instinto.

- Oi, Kouga. – falei sem graça.

- Kouga? – perguntou Souta sem entender.

- Eu lhe falei dele, não se lembra, Souta? – perguntei e lhe lancei o meu olhar de "Não-brinque-ou-eu-te-mato".

- Mas Kagome, achei que você fosse com o Houjo. – ele disse.

- O Houjo vai com a mamãe. – falei – Eu não posso estar envolvida nisso, expulsariam o Houjo se soubessem que eu tenho algo a ver com ele.

- Claro. – disse Souta ainda desconfiado – Mas onde está a sua educação? Não vai me apresentar ao seu namorado?

- Ele não é o meu namorado! – falei – Kouga, esse é o meu irmão abusado, Souta. – gesticulei impaciente – Souta, esse é o meu amigo Kouga.

- Olá. – Kouga estendeu a mão – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo também. – disse Souta apertando a mão de Kouga.

- Agora, só mais uma coisa: - disse Souta encarando Kouga – se eu ouvir alguma queixa da minha irmã que você tentou se abusar dela ou algo semelhante... – ele apertou os olhos, ameaçador.

- Souta, pelo amor de Deus! – pedi cobrindo o rosto com uma mão.

- Entendi. – disse Kouga sério.

- Tchau, Rie! – gritei.

- Até mais, Kagome! – ela falou e correu para me abraçar – Obrigada.

- Não tem por onde. – falei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Souta antes de disparar para fora de casa.

- Para que a pressa? – perguntou Kouga, agora risonho.

- Vamos nos atrasar! – falei ofegante ao chegar ao carro dele.

- Tudo bem. – ele abriu a porta para mim revirando os olhos e eu entrei no banco do carona.

**Priy Taisho:**

_NUNCA MAIS ME DÊ UM SUSTO DESSES! Deixa-me contar um segredo (que não vai ser mais segredo agora): ele sempre gostou dela, mas tinha vergonha de admitir. O Tumblr é lindo! Faça mesmo! Gostou desse agora?_

**Rapha-chan:**

_Ai, que bom saber que você está gostando! Eu amo o jeito da Kagome! Mas e aí, achou o que desse capítulo?_

**Ma Cherie s2:**

_Eu também com a minha irmã mais velha! Continuei por causa dos reviews! E aí, me conte o que gostou e o que odiou._

**Thali-chan:**

_AI, EU AMO LEITORAS ESCANDALOSAS! Eu sou uma. Amo pessoas como a Kagome, por isso escrevi ela assim. Então vamos para o hospício juntas por que aqui em casa o povo já está discutindo para qual me mandar. Agora espie, adultos fabricam bombas e nós que interagimos com o computador que somos loucos? Tem que ver isso aí. Meu tumblr é amo-ser-imperfeita. : Quando recebi o seu review, pensei: TENHO QUE POSTAR AGORA!_

**Deixa um review? Só mordo se pedir!**


	5. Não me reconheço!

**Devo dizer: esse capítulo quase não é postado. Estou no capítulo oito, mas não vou postar se receber tão poucos reviews. FALO SÉRIO, GENTE. Lembrando: os personagens são da Rumiko, a personalidade da Kagome eu criei.**

- Mas e então, se divertiu fazendo compras ontem? – Kouga perguntou dando a partida no carro.

- Como você sabe que eu fui ao shopping ontem? – perguntei confusa.

- Passei na sua casa e a sua mãe me disse. – ele explicou.

- O que queria na minha casa ontem? – perguntei.

- Legal o seu novo visual. – ele evitou a minha pergunta.

- Não é novo, eu sempre usei esse estilo de roupa. – falei – Você me conheceu quando a minha mãe tentou miseravelmente me mudar.

- Hmmm... – disse ele ao entrarmos no estacionamento da escola, encarando alguém pela janela do carro.

- O que foi? – perguntei me inclinando ansiosa.

- Nada. – ele disse.

- Poxa, Kouga! – gritei nervosa e ele pulou de susto no banco – Eu odeio ficar na curiosidade e você não está me respondendo nada hoje!

- Desculpe-me, Kagome. – seu tom era formal – É que eu estou pensando sobre algo desde ontem.

- E o que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você não gostaria de saber. – ele quase murmurou estacionando o carro.

- Gostaria, sim. – falei e cruzei os braços – E não vou sair deste carro até você me contar o que é.

- Fala sério? – ele estreitou os olhos de desconfiança.

- Falo. – disse e me afundei no banco – Já amo perder aula mesmo...

- Tudo bem. – ele saiu do carro.

Por um momento absurdo, achei que Kouga realmente iria me deixar ali. _Não, ele é um cavalheiro e jamais faria isso_, disse uma voz na minha cabeça e eu concordei mentalmente. O observei enquanto ele abria a porta do carona sem saber o que estava por vir. Três coisas aconteceram juntas, e muito rápido: Kouga me tirou do carro e me jogou no seu ombro como o Shrek carregou a Fiona, eu gritei de susto e Kikyou começou a rir seu relincho de onde estava, com Inuyasha, claro.

- Me solta! – gritei tentando ser convincente.

- Não. – ele falou e eu comecei a me debater – Não seja infantil.

- Falou o idiota que me carrega no ombro como se eu não soubesse andar! – continuei a gritar e comecei a dar tapas nas costas dele.

- Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru confuso.

- Sesshy, me ajuda! – gritei abrindo e fechando as mãos na direção dele como um bebê que implora por algo.

- Kagome, pare de dar escândalo. – Kouga ordenou.

- Só paro se me por no chão **e** me contar no que tanto pensa. – falei furiosa dando murros realmente fortes dessa vez.

- Está bem. – ele me desceu das suas costas – Bom?

- Agora me conte. – ordenei.

- Eu estava pensando em como seria... – ele mexeu nos cabelos aparentemente nervoso.

- Como seria...? – perguntei.

- Fazer... – ele se aproximou de mim – Isso.

Eu sabia o que ia acontecer um segundo antes que acontecesse, mas não consegui me mexer. Os lábios de Kouga se mexiam hesitantes e muito doces contra os meus e eu não conseguia entender o porquê de eu estar fazendo aquilo. Obviamente eu gosto de Kouga. Gosto mesmo. Mas como um amigo, é claro. Não conseguia imaginá-lo como algo mais. Bem...

Não conseguia até agora. Ele envolveu a minha cintura com os braços e eu, sem pensar, envolvi seu pescoço. Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo e seu beijo se tornou mais urgente. De repente, eu me dei conta do que eu estava fazendo. Beijando um garoto no meio do estacionamento, que há essa hora é lotado. Separei-me dele rapidamente e ele sorriu.

- Foi melhor do que eu imaginava. – ele falou simplesmente.

- Va... – gaguejei – Vamos entrar, não é? – mordi o lábio inferior – Está... – mordi o lábio novamente – Está na hora da aula.

Praticamente corri de tão rápido que andei para a minha sala. _Droga, droga, droga!_ Foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar enquanto andava. Claro que eu já havia sido apanhada assim antes. Por garotos que eu nem conhecia (posso não ser bonita, mas sou rica e isso é o que a sociedade gosta). Mas com o Kouga foi diferente. Quando a surpresa acabou, percebi até que havia gostado...

_Não!_ Ordenou a voz na minha cabeça _Você é Kagome Higurashi, você não se apaixona, você não sai com garotos e muito menos os beija num estacionamento repleto de pessoas. _Na mesma hora me veio na cabeça: isso foi um erro. Caraca, como eu tinha me permitido fazer isso? Estimular o pobre Kouga foi crueldade, principalmente quando eu sou mais fria do que o Alasca no inverno.

Vocês querem a verdade? Ok, então lá vai: eu não me apaixono. Nunca consegui me apaixonar. Mesmo por garotos perfeitos, meu coração ou o meu cérebro são diferentes. Diferentes dos corações e cérebros dessas pessoas que se deixam levar pelo menor sinal de que alguém seria o seu par ideal. Porém, Kouga era diferente. Ele era honesto, sincero, engraçado e leal.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Sango sentando-se ao meu lado.

- O que foi aquilo o que? – perguntei de volta.

- Você, beijando o gato do Kouga no estacionamento! – ela falou.

- Um gato? – perguntei – Eu poderia jurar que ele era um ser humano... – levei um tapa forte na nuca – Ai! – protestei.

- Me conte tudo. – ela ordenou.

x-X-x

- Não. Creio. – disse Sango de boca aberta depois que eu lhe contei o que havia acontecido.

- Está bem, continue sem crer e me deixe dormir. – falei me deitando sobre os meus braços cruzados na mesa.

- Kagome Higurashi, beijando um mauricinho no estacionamento? – ela perguntou chocada.

- Sango, fala baixo! – falei vermelha.

- Não creio que você está corando, Kagome! – ela disse chocada.

- Cala a boca! – falei pegando na sua nuca e empurrando a sua cabeça até que ela bateu a testa na mesa.

- Ai! – ela disse – Essa doeu!

- Era para doer mesmo. – falei satisfeita.

- Amei o sapato. – disse Sango de repente interessada no meu All Star customizada.

- Um amigo customizou. – falei – Ele vai ganhar uma bolsa aqui.

- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa – É super difícil conseguir uma bolsa aqui.

- Eu só sinto. – dei de ombros.

- Kagome Higurashi: piriguete e vidente. – ela anunciou rindo.

- Sango... – empaquei – Como era o seu sobrenome mesmo?

- Eu não vou dizer. – ela sorriu.

- V***a. – falei.

- Olhe o seu vocabulário, Kagome. – ela disse em uma imitação perfeita da voz de Inuyasha zangado e nós rimos.

- Sango e Kagome! – gritou a professora de física – Saiam da sala! Agora!

- Opa. – falei saindo da sala e sendo acompanhada por Sango.

Fechamos à porta e nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Começamos a rir juntas, os risos ecoando pela escola. Me dobrei e fiquei dando tapas nada fracos no meu joelho. Sango me imitou e nós ficamos assim alguns minutos. Finalmente paramos de rir e nos sentamos.

- Ai, ai. – falamos juntas e nos viramos para encarar uma a outra.

Não deu outra: outra rodada de risos escandalosos ecoou no colégio. De repente, a inspetora entrou no meu campo de visão e eu fiquei imediatamente ereta e séria. Sango me imitou.

- Realmente interessante o modo como a professora descreveu a segunda guerra mundial, não, Sango? – perguntei formal.

- Claro, Kagome. – ela falou formal também – O modo como os países socialistas perderam foi trágico, o regime socialista é realmente interessante.

- No papel, mas não havia como dar certo na prática. – falei cruzando as pernas.

- Claro, concordo plenamente. – disse Sango assentindo.

A inspetora virou para um outro corredor e esperamos cinco segundos antes de rir escandalosamente alto novamente.

- Bonito para vocês duas. – disse uma voz masculina e nós pulamos de susto.

- Inuyasha! – falou Sango pondo a mão no peito – Por um momento pensei que fosse um inspetor, estaríamos expulsas.

- Eu sou inspetor. – disse ele sério – Detenção para as duas.

- Você não fala sério, fala? – perguntei.

- "Todo aluno apanhado fora da sala de aula após o tocar do primeiro horário deve ser detido". – ele citou – É o código, meninas.

- Manda o código para a p***a, Inuyasha! – falei jogando as mãos para o alto – Achei que fosse nosso amigo. – destaquei a palavra "amigo".

- E eu pensei que não beijasse garotos no meio do estacionamento. – ele disse anotando algo numa caderneta preta.

- Olha aqui, isso foi fora da escola! – falei com o rosto quente – Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

- E agora, para compensar o tempo perdido com o seu namorado fora da escola, uma detenção para você. – ele me estendeu um papel bege com anotações em sua caligrafia fina e meio inclinada.

- Não vou. – falei cruzando os braços.

- Uma detenção não cumprida significa uma advertência, Kagome. – ele falou sério, o papel ainda estendido – E três, como é o seu caso, significam uma detenção.

- Estou pouco me lixando. – falei ficando de pé.

- Pegue o papel. – ele ordenou.

- Você sabe falar grosso? – perguntei irônica – Sempre achei que você só soubesse dar uma de marica.

- Fala a menina que nunca teve um mínimo de delicadeza com ninguém. – ele falou grosseiro.

Meu peito se rasgou com a afirmação dele. Ele estava certo. Eu não nascera para ser garota.

- Kagome? – ele perguntou angustiado com a minha expressão de dor.

- Enfie essa detenção no **, Inuyasha! – falei correndo para o banheiro feminino.

Mas que droga, ele estava certo! M_as se ele está certo, não há por que se importar_. Uma voz na minha mente disse. De repente, me lembrei da minha conversa com Houjo um dia atrás. Eu me importo, mas finjo muito bem que não. Ouvi passos e me tranquei num boxe apressada. Subi na privada para que não vissem meus lindos e únicos tênis que me denunciavam pela fresta com o chão.

- Kagome, saia daí! – ouvi Sango ordenar – Nem pense em chorar agora!

- Você não manda em mim. – falei e me odiei profundamente pela minha voz ter falhado.

- Kag. – disse ela mais gentil – Você sabe que ele não falou aquilo por mal. Somos as frias, lembra?

- As inquebráveis. – recitei com um nó na garganta.

- Isso mesmo. – ela disse e eu suspirei.

Desci do vaso com cuidado. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta e fitei Sango ali, sorrindo de braços abertos. Sorri e abracei-a.

- Se contar a alguém que presenciou um momento de fraqueza de Kagome Higurashi, juro que te mato sem pensar duas vezes. – falei cruzando os dedos sem que ela percebesse.

- Pode deixar. – ela riu no meu ouvido.

- Que lindas as duas amigas frias se abraçando. – disse uma voz desagradável e anasalada.

- Que feia você e suas duas "comensais da falsidade" - falei sarcástica me separando de Sango e pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Esquece Kikyou. – disse Kagura – O que vem de baixo não atinge.

- Senta no formigueiro então e me conta como foi a experiência. – falei sarcástica depois fiquei séria – Isso foi sarcasmo.

- Sabemos disso! – disse Kagura.

- Sei lá, vocês são tão burras que vai que acreditam! – falei séria e dei o meu melhor sorriso de "vai te catar", saindo do banheiro com Sango nos calcanhares.

- Ai! – falou alguém quando me bati em algo duro.

- Inuyasha? – perguntei vendo os cabelos quase brancos.

- Tenha mais cuidado. – ele falou me estendendo a mão.

- Obrigada. – falei levantando sem a sua ajuda.

- Você é maluca. – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não sou eu que estou parado na frente do banheiro do meu sexo oposto. – falei sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- A Kikyou mandou que eu esperasse aqui. – ele falou se recostando na parede.

- Você é cachorro da Kikyou, Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango.

- Lógico que não! – ele falou alterado.

- Então vá. – desafiou ela – Venha conosco, vamos matar aula.

- Vamos? – perguntei com um sorriso enorme.

- É, vamos. – ela afirmou – Bem, eu e você. O Inuyasha... – ela parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu... – ele hesitou.

- Qual é, Inuyasha. – falei revirando os olhos – Vai me dizer que nunca matou aula?

- Bem... – ele me olhou constrangido.

- Você nunca matou aula? – meus olhos se arregalaram – Ah, você tem que vir conosco! Estamos quase nos formando e você nunca matou aula! Isso é uma experiência única no seu currículo de adolescente rebelde.

- E se eu não quiser ser um rebelde? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo bem, viva o resto da sua vida insignificante seguindo a Kikyou como um cachorro. – dei de ombros – Vou viver, tchau.

- Quem vai pegar nossas mochilas? – ele perguntou atrás de mim e de Sango, que saíamos sorrindo.

- O namorado da Kagome. – Sango falou sorrindo.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – falei dando um soco no braço dela.

- O seu ficante? – ela perguntou e eu fiz o meu olhar de "Continue e morra" – Tudo bem.

- Vamos logo. – sugeriu Inuyasha.

- Para quem nunca matou aula, você está bem ansioso. – eu ri.

- Me sinto até parecido com você. – ele falou nervoso – Espero que não esteja realmente.

- O que tem de errado comigo? – perguntei ofendida.

- Você não faz nada da vida. – ele falou.

- Pelo menos eu vivo a minha vida para mim, não para os outros. – falei agora chateada.

- Olha aqui... – ele começou.

- Olhem aqui vocês dois. – Sango falou – Se começarem a fazer barulho, vamos ser pegos. Kagome, você receberia uma expulsão e teria que repetir o ano. Quer isso?

- Nem morta! – falei estremecendo.

- E você Inuyasha, mancharia seu perfeitamente limpo histórico escolar. – ela virou-se um pouco – Quer isso?

- Nem um pouco. – ele estremeceu.

- Oh, ele pensa nele mesmo. – falei realmente surpresa.

- Kagome... – me advertiu Sango.

- O quê? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Vamos sair pelo duto de ar. – ela informou – Tem algum pano aí?

- Não. – falei lamentando não ter trazido alguns retalhos.

- Pois então vamos assim mesmo. – Sango acelerou o passo – O duto é no auditório.

- Vamos mesmo sair pelo duto? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Tem uma ideia melhor? – perguntei.

- Na verdade, tenho. – ele sorriu – Por que simplesmente não saímos pela porta do zelador?

- Porta do zelador? – perguntamos eu e Sango juntas.

- Falem menos, andem mais. – ele riu e nos empurrou num caminho desconhecido.

- Você realmente conhece a escola mais do que nós? – perguntei surpresa.

- Tenho privilégios, Kagome. – ele piscou para mim – Por que acha que sou monitor?

- Para aumentar sua fama de tapado? – perguntei.

- Anda. – ele suspirou revirando os olhos.

- Foi mal, Inuyasha. – falei – Força do hábito.

- Ora, tudo bem. – ele falou sorrindo – Estou acostumado.

- Parem com isso, ok? – pediu Sango – Estou ficando enjoada.

- Larga de frescura, v***a. – sorri para Sango.

- Ah, Kagome. – ela sorriu – Por um momento achei que aquele beijo tivesse mudado você.

- Perca as esperanças. – falei – Vou te atazanar até morrer.

- Chegamos. – disse Inuyasha.

Olhei para frente e me deparei com uma porta desconhecida. M***a! Deveria ter prestado mais atenção. O Inuyasha não ia me trazer aqui novamente, ele é certo demais. Ele passou por nós, abriu a porta e nos empurrou para dentro. Pisquei por alguns segundos. Estava tudo escuro. Olhei ao redor. Com o escuro, tudo que eu podia ver era o contorno de alguns materiais de limpeza e sentir um forte cheiro de lustra-móveis. Espirrei. Droga de nariz sensível.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Claro. – falei fungando – Meu nariz é bastante sensível. Vamos logo.

- Andem direto para frente. – ele ordenou e eu obedeci.

De repente, bati com a parede. Minha mão voou para a barriga, onde eu havia sentido uma pancada. Coloquei a mão na parede em direção da barriga e achei uma maçaneta de ferro. A maçaneta tinha uma espécie de ponta para frente. M***a. Bem, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu evito o escuro: sou muito desastrada. Abri a porta e meus olhos se fecharam por instinto. Luz.

- Estamos fora. – anunciou Inuyasha orgulhoso.

- Correção: eu e a Kagome estamos. – disse Sango olhando Inuyasha que hesitava na soleira da porta – Anda, Inuyasha.

- Não sei... – ele olhou desconfiado para Sango.

- Hei, não vai acontecer nada de ruim com você! – falei puxando-o pela mão e olhei nos seus olhos ao dizer: - Eu prometo. Matar aula não é um perigo. Confie em mim. – sorri.

- Claro. – ele sorriu-me de volta.

- O que nós fazemos agora? – perguntei indo para o lado de Sango.

- Agora nós ligamos para o Kouga. – ela pegou o celular dela no bolso de trás da calça.

- E com "nós" você quer dizer eu. – presumi.

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu.

- Me dá isso aqui. – falei – Você tem o número dele?

- Lógico. – ela sorriu travessa – Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho o número de _todos_. – a gente bateu as mãos rindo.

- Não entendi. – Inuyasha falou.

- Fique sem entender. – falei pegando o celular de Sango e indo para mais distante enquanto digitava "Kouga" na pesquisa da agenda.

Chamou três vezes antes que ele atendesse aos sussurros.

- Não posso falar, estou em aula. – ele falou urgentemente.

- A aula está um porcaria. – falei – Eu sei e você sabe também.

- Kagome! – ele falou um pouco mais alto – Onde você está? Deveria estar aqui.

- Vou matar aula. – falei – Faça uma coisa para mim, sim?

- Claro. – ele respondeu parecendo desapontado.

- Ao sair, pegue as mochilas. – falei – A minha, a da Sango e a do palerma do Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou rápido – Olha...

_Tu, tu, tu_. A ligação havia sido cortada. Afastei o celular da orelha e olhei para ele desconfiada. É, o Kouga deve ter desligado por causa da professora. Dei de ombros e virei-me para Sango e lhe entreguei o celular.

- Ele vai trazer nossas mochilas? – perguntou animada.

- Vai. – falei pondo a mão esquerda na cintura, esticando a outra e bocejando – O que fazemos agora?

- Hum... – Sango levantou a minha blusa.

- Hei! – falei pulando para trás – Mudou de time, foi?

- Larga de ser idiota. – ela revirou os olhos – Sua barriga. Eu ouvi você bater contra a maçaneta. Está vermelha. Vamos cuidar disso aí primeiro.

- Nem está doendo. – falei convencida.

- Não? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – E agora? – ela apertou a minha barriga.

- AI! – gritei me dobrando sobre a minha barriga – Isso doeu!

- Como eu imaginava. – ela suspirou – Vamos ao hospital.

- Isso é idiotice, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para fazer um curativo.

- Precisa sim. – ela disse estreitando os olhos – Vamos agora. – seu tom agora era ameaçador.

- Está bem. – suspirei e a minha barriga doeu.

- Quer se apoiar em mim? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não dói tanto assim. – revirei os olhos.

- Tem um hospital ali naquela avenida. – Sango falou e começamos a andar.

Foi uma viagem longa e silenciosa. Eu bufei uma vez para objetar com aquilo, mas a minha barriga doeu tanto que eu deixei de protestar. Atravessamos a avenida correndo, pois o trânsito era (e eu falo no sentido real mesmo) de matar. Ninguém riu? Está bem, eu paro com as piadinhas.

- Bom dia, queria um clínico geral para a minha amiga aqui. – Inuyasha falou cortês – Ela bateu a barriga em algo pontudo e precisamos de alguns exames e um bom curativo. – ele deu seu melhor sorriso e a recepcionista se derreteu.

- Claro. – disse ela começando a nos guiar na hora.

- Não deveria fazer isso. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Não discuta mais sobre o curativo. – Inuyasha pediu.

- Não estou falando disso. – revirei os olhos.

- Sobre o que você está falando então? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Fazer isso. – tentei imitar seu sorriso, sem sucesso – Você deixou a pobre moça tonta em troca de um favor. – balancei a cabeça em desaprovação – Isso é errado.

- Há! – para minha surpresa, ele bufou – Você tem seu jeito durona para conseguir as coisas. Sua "arma". Essa é a minha "arma", Kagome. – ele me informou.

- Não irrito as pessoas para conseguir favores! – falei ofendida.

- Claro. – ele riu – Você os trata assim para que a deixem em paz.

- Claro! – falei – Não quero ninguém ficando comigo por que é forçado. Ter uma personalidade "perfeita" é quase fazer isso.

- Larguem de discutir, os dois! – Sango ordenou – Vou voltar para a escola. Kouga me mandou uma mensagem e ele precisa de algum de nós. Você Inuyasha, fique com a Kagome. – ela mirou os olhos de Inuyasha – Não deixe que ela escape.

- Cuidado. – recitei com perfeição – Ela é escorregadia.

- E... – Sango tentou continuar.

- Não esqueça de fazer com que ela coma algo. – falei.

- A leve... – ela começou.

- Para um restaurante vegetariano, ela come carne demais. – terminei e Sango sorriu.

- Ótimo. E... – ela tentou novamente.

- Se comporte e não fale com estranhos nem aceite carona de nenhum deles. – revirei os olhos – Já decorei seu discurso, pode ir embora, Sango.

- Tchau! – ela saiu acenando.

- Como...? – Inuyasha olhou para mim espantado.

- Prática. – falei sorrindo antes de chegarmos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Inuyasha sorriu para mim.

Pode me chamar de maluca, mas olhando nos olhos _dele_, não consegui não acreditar.

**Respostas:**

Priy Taisho:

_Põe sustão nisso! Pois é, ela não faz nada e tem amigos incríveis! Não, que é isso, a Kagome ama roxo e outra variedade de cores também. E eu vou com vocês! Ela poderia fazer o quê? Ele não conta! Pois é, mas isso vai mudar! Seu review foi o primeiro! Beijos, Priy! E seja sincera: o que achou desse capítulo? No próximo vou dar mais inclusão ao Inuyasha, como pediram._

Thali-chan:

_Eu também estou amando escrevê-la! Pois é, somos duas que admiramos também, mas eu sou fã! Eu ri agora! Meu irmão nem se abala, ele já se acostumou. Que é isso? Virou o Kouga agora é, com tendência a cometer assassinato? Vocês são especiais. Foi por vocês e pela Victória que eu postei esse capítulo. Ai, que bom! Eu vi você me seguindo (acho)! Me deixa uma ask para a gente conversar! Em breve a Kagome lerá o Tumblr dela. E agora, continua amando a fic?_

Tay:

_Seja **muito** bem-vinda! Eu também amo esse tipo de tema! Obrigada, eu tento! Beijos, deixa um review, ok? _

_**ESTOU AVISANDO: FALTA DE REVIEWS PODE CAUSAR CANCELAMENTO DA FIC!**_


	6. Te mato, Rie!

**Devo dizer que já estou no capítulo 10? Agora já falei! Bati meu record esse sábado, dois capítulos completos em um dia! _NÃO ESQUEÇAM OS MEUS REVIEWS! _Personagens de Rumiko, criadora do anime Inuyasha. Personalidade da Kagome criada por mim.**

- Viu? – Inuyasha falou sorrindo – Não foi assim tão mal.

- Por que não foi com você. – falei – Eles passaram uma coisa e essa coisa ardia. – reclamei – Eles querem me curar ou me fazer chorar de dor?

- Você não chora de dor. – ele revirou os olhos.

Não respondi a essa mentira. Estávamos saindo do hospital e indo para o restaurante vegetariano predileto de Inuyasha. Passaram-se três horas de exames e embolação para que eles dissessem que realmente estava tudo bem comigo. Mas que teimosia! Eu disse que não era grave! Enfim, eles fizeram um curativo e agora nós iríamos comer. Estalei a língua. Perdemos a manhã toda nesses exames inúteis.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou interessado.

- Perdemos a manhã toda por causa desses exames! – falei chateada.

- Mas ainda temos a tarde toda. – ele sorriu.

- Você é inabalável. – falei.

Ele não respondeu. De repente, lembrei-me de Houjo. Ah, Houjo! Eu nem sabia como ele estava, se tinha conseguido a bolsa nem nada! Bem, o que me restava era implorar perdão e torcer para que ele não fosse rancoroso.

- No que você tanto pensa? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

- Um conhecido meu ia tentar uma vaga hoje na nossa escola e eu nem sei se ele conseguiu. – expirei com força e gemi quando a minha barriga doeu demasiado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha apreensivo.

- Estou. – falei – Só tenho que me lembrar de não reagir.

- Você me assustou. – ele disse e depois sorriu.

- É, eu entendo que as pessoas tem essa reação a me ver. – falei.

- Não. – ele revirou os olhos – As pessoas, principalmente os garotos, te adoram Kagome.

- Aham. – falei e ele entendeu a ironia.

- Não, falo sério. – falou ele – Te acham estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo determinada. – ele sorriu de canto – As garotas não são muito suas fãs por causa disso.

- Por causa do quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Por que você não faz esforço nenhum e tem todos os admiradores mais lindos. – olhei para ele espantada e ele riu levantando as mãos – Palavras da Kikyou.

- Achei que você estava mudando de time. – falei e bati a lateral do meu corpo contra ele – Vamos largar de palhaçada e comer.

- Claro, claro. – ele disse sorrindo.

- O lugar é muito longe? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Não, é logo ali. – ele apontou um lugar com cara de bistrô.

- Tem reserva? – perguntei.

- Sempre tenho reserva. – ele disse – O lugar é do meu tio.

- Ah... – falei procurando internamente o nome do tio dele – Não lembro o nome do seu tio.

- Não é lá um tio dos bons. – ele sorriu – Saiu da família. Rompeu os laços com meu pai. Mas sempre que dizemos os nossos sobrenomes (eu e o Sesshoumaru) o maitrê nos deixa entrar super feliz.

- Prestígio do sobrenome. – falei em desaprovação.

- Não gosta? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não sou muito fã. – admiti – Tipo, nunca fizemos nada para merecer aquilo. Não deveríamos receber por algo que nossos pais ou nossos avós fizeram.

- Você é politicamente correta demais, Kagome. – ele riu – Depois eu que sou o "certinho".

- Você é e sempre vai ser o certinho. – falei sorrindo para ele.

- E você? – ele perguntou enquanto entrávamos na recepção e observvávamos o maitrê atender uma mulher.

- Eu o quê? – perguntei de volta.

- Você era a "inatingível", a fria. – ele falou – O que você é agora, Kagome?

- Aquela cuja outros não têm coragem de insultar. – sorri.

- Outros tirando a Kikyou e suas amigas. – ele observou.

- Delas eu cuido. – garanti sorrindo mais ainda.

- Olá, senhor Taisho. – cumprimentou animadamente o maitrê – Mesa para dois?

- Não, o homem invisível vai se juntar a nós. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos – Quando o vir, chame-nos para que nós o cumprimentemos.

- Boa! – o maitrê riu e eu fiquei boquiaberta.

- Você sabe usar a ironia e o sarcasmo? – perguntei chocada.

- Você não é a dona da ironia e do sarcasmo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Sacudi a cabeça. Nossa, mas esse dia está mesmo estranho. Inuyasha pôs a mão na base das minhas costas e me levou até uma mesa afastada das outras que tinha uma janela meio aberta de vidro ao lado.

- Nossa. – falei – Exatamente como eu escolheria para mim.

- Kikyou não gosta dessa mesa. – disse Inuyasha – "Afasta as pessoas da nossa beleza, meu amor", é o que ela diz.

Eu ri alto. Isso é tão Kikyou. Inuyasha me acompanhou e logo estávamos rindo e batendo no nosso próprio joelho.

- Vamos pedir antes que achem que estamos aqui só para falar mal do lugar. – ele falou levantando a mão.

- Sim? – um garçom saiu do nada, me assustando.

- De onde você saiu? – perguntei, mas fui ignorada pelo homem que fitava Inuyasha.

- Dois raviólis de cogumelo. – ele pediu.

- Claro, senhor. – ele se inclinou um pouco e saiu.

- De onde ele saiu? – perguntei para Inuyasha.

- Não sei. – ele deu de ombros – Venho aqui faz anos e nunca descobri como esses garçons surgem assim do nada.

- Loucos. – falei pondo a mão sobre o meu coração que ainda estava acelerado pelo susto.

- Não fique assim. – ele riu – Minha reação foi exatamente a mesma da primeira vez. – ele deu de ombros – Você se acostuma, eu garanto.

- Detesto quando as pessoas me assustam. – falei rabugenta e ele riu – Não ri não! – bati no ombro dele.

- Isso doeu! – ele disse esfregando a mão no ombro no qual eu bati.

- Era para doer mesmo, idiota. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Por que você não é como as outras garotas? – ele perguntou.

- Por que eu gosto de ser diferente. – falei dando de ombros – Ai.

- Onde dói? – perguntou Inuyasha ansioso.

- Calma, Inuyasha. – falei me afundando na cadeira.

- Vou ficar calmo quando você comer. – ele disse descansando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça sobre os punhos fechados.

- Você é muito tenso. – falei – Nunca se divertiu?

- Não sou você. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Aqui estão os seus pratos, senhores. – o garçom falou.

- WAA! – gritei.

- Calma Kagome. - falou Inuyasha, se controlando para não rir.

- Calma um c*****o. – falei e ele riu alto.

- Pronto. – disse o garçom servindo e saindo.

- Filho de uma p**a. – falei e Inuyasha parou de rir.

- Seu vocabulário é uma decepção, Kagome. – ele disse.

- Sua sobrevivência também é, Inuyasha. – rebati.

- Boa. – ele falou e começou a comer.

- Isso não tem uma cara boa. – comentei olhando para o prato de sei-lá-o-que de cogumelos.

- Coma. – ele ordenou simplesmente.

- Você não manda em mim. – falei e rebolei a minha cabeça.

- Só coma, Kagome. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Está bem. – falei e comecei a comer – É bom.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – ele sorriu.

- Como sabia? – perguntei depois de uma outra garfada.

- A Kikyou detesta. – ele falou e eu fechei a cara.

- E sabe o que eu detesto? – perguntei.

- Pessoas? – ele chutou.

- Ser comparada com a Kikyou. – falei batendo o garfo na mesa.

- Bem, isso vocês tem em comum. – ele falou e eu me levantei.

- Não vou ficar aqui para ser comparada a ela. – falei e saí.

Mas que coisa! Ele sabe que eu não gosto e fica fazendo! Mas que raiva! Eu não vou voltar, ele que venha atrás de mim.

- Kagome! – ouvi e ri.

- Olá, - virei e encarei o garoto que estava na minha frente confusa – Kouga?

- Soube que você se machucou. – ele falou preocupado e tirou um kit de primeiros socorros da mochila dele.

- Já fui a um hospital. – falei.

- Por que está sozinha? – ele perguntou guardando o kit.

- Eu estava almoçando... – comecei.

- Sozinha? – ele me interrompeu.

- Com o Inuyasha. – falei.

- Por que raios você estava almoçando com _ele_? – ele perguntou com raiva.

- Por que ele me chamou. – falei dando de ombros.

- É assim que você age agora? – ele perguntou aos gritos – As pessoas lhe chamam e você vai correndo?

- Ele é amigo do meu melhor amigo! – gritei de volta.

- Não grite comigo! – ele ordenou ainda gritando.

- Então não grite comigo! – gritei de volta.

- Kagome, você sabia que eu morro de ciúmes do Inuyasha e... – ele começou.

- Sabia? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Agora sabe. – ele disse – Então não saia mais com ele.

- Você não é nem meu namorado, quanto mais meu dono. – falei colocando uma mão na cintura.

- Eu esperava mudar isso hoje à tarde. – falou ele – Mas ele me interrompeu, obviamente.

- Você esperava ser meu dono? – perguntei.

- Só o seu namorado. – ele sorriu – Aceita namorar comigo?

- Kouga. – falei – Eu te beijei uma vez e você quer começar a namorar?

- É. – ele admitiu – E o que você quer?

- Quero ficar com você pelo menos três vezes para assumir algo assim. – falei – Para você, um namoro pode não ser nada, mas para mim significa muito.

- Tudo para que você fique comigo. – ele disse erguendo as mãos como quem se rende.

- Obrigada. – falei sorrindo de canto.

- Você fica ainda mais linda quando dá esse sorriso. – ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

- Você não tem mais nada para fazer do que ficar falando mentiras? – perguntei sinceramente.

- Não estou mentindo. – ele disse.

- Uhum. Sei. – falei irônica.

- Sabe, é uma pena que você não veja o que _eu_ vejo. – ele falou.

- Eu sou eu, você é você e cada um vê o que quer, jamais verei o mesmo que ninguém, Kouga. – falei.

- Mesmo assim, Kagome. – ele começou a andar de costas na minha frente.

- Não dá, Kouga. Cada um com seu cada qual. – pus uma mão na cintura e parei de andar – Que parar com isso?

- Parar com o quê? – ele também parou de andar.

- De andar de ré na minha frente. – falei – Isso irrita.

- Não quero tirar os meus olhos dos seus. – ele não falou isso com amor, mas com mal-humor mesmo.

- Que você se f**a. – falei sincera – Não faça mais isso na minha frente à não ser que queira apanhar. – bati no seu ombro e passei por ele.

- Kagome! – ele chamou.

- O quê? – perguntei mal-humorada.

- Só queria pedir perdão. – eu me virei e vi Inuyasha ao lado de Kouga – Foi idiotice minha ficar te comparando com a Kikyou, mas não tem como não fazer isso. Vocês são parecidas demais. – ergui uma sobrancelha – Fisicamente, claro.

- Não acho. – disse Kouga.

- Ninguém te perguntou. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não seja por isso. – interferi – Você, Kouga, acha que eu pareço a Kikyou?

- Nem um pouco. – ele falou presunçoso.

- Viu? – falei – Você é um idiota apaixonado que vê a Kikyou em todas as garotas. Aceite isso Inuyasha. – virei e continuei andando.

- Estou perdoado, pelo menos? – ele perguntou segurando o meu braço.

- Pensarei no seu caso. – falei puxando meu braço.

- Pensará com carinho? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sorri e envolvi o seu pescoço com as mãos. Vi o olhar de choque de Kouga, mas o ignorei. Aconcheguei-me a Inuyasha e pousei minha cabeça no seu ombro esquerdo para poder falar no seu ouvido. Inspirei e falei numa voz que eu imaginava ser sedutora:

- Não mesmo, idiota. – e dei um chute no "ponto fraco" dos garotos.

- Ai! – ele gritou.

- Aprende: não sou qualquer uma que você pode conquistar com seu charminho de garoto propaganda de marca de cueca. – falei jogando o cabelo e dando um sorriso perverso – Vamos, Kouga. Más energias aqui, más vibrações. – falei levantando as duas mãos, fazendo um sinal de "paz e amor" com as duas e saindo de perto de Inuyasha.

- Isso foi... – disse Kouga.

- Mau? – perguntei receosa.

- Perfeito! Incrível! – ele falou parecendo mais feliz do que eu em último dia de aula.

Eu ri e joguei a cabeça para trás. É, eu sou má. E quer saber de uma? Eu amo ser má.

x-X-x

- Kagome! – gritou a minha mãe assim que eu cheguei a casa.

- Que é? – perguntei de volta me dirigindo à sua voz.

- Você voltou só? – ela perguntou ainda gritando.

- Não, mãe. – falei parando na porta da "área de lazer" e me recostando na soleira.

- Olá, senhora Higurashi. – disse Kouga formalmente.

- Olá, Kouga. – minha mãe falou após um minuto de surpresa.

- Vamos subir, mãe, tchau. – falei já saindo.

- Olhem lá o que vão fazer. – gritou ela e Kouga riu.

- Por falar nisso, o que vamos fazer? – Kouga perguntou.

- Jogar. – falei – Meu irmão tem um console. Vamos jogar algum game de luta.

- Você é realmente diferente, Kagome. – disse Kouga rindo.

- F**a-se. – falei sorrindo e ele riu.

- Kagome! – gritou uma voz conhecida e eu me virei.

- Houjo? – falei surpresa.

- Eu passei, Kagome, eu passei! – ele continuou gritando.

- Não creio! – gritei de volta eufórica.

Os próximos minutos se resumiram em gritos e abraços de mim e Houjo (Kouga ficou emburrado num canto) que comemorávamos ao sucesso dele. Descobri, para a minha surpresa, que ele ter conseguido a vaga me fez realmente feliz. A "festa" prosseguiu até que a minha mãe gritou que era para parar de gritar. Entendeu a ironia? Fiz a minha melhor cara de "não creio, bitch.".

- Só eu entendi a ironia? – perguntei.

- Não, eu também entendi. – Houjo riu.

- Essa eu peguei no ar. – Kouga falou.

- Pegou no ar, não é safadinho? – perguntei percebendo o duplo sentido das palavras e todos nós rimos alto.

- Chega! – gritou minha mãe – Todos para a área de jogos!

- Vamos, pessoal. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Eu gosto da sua mãe. – falou Houjo – Ela tenta pôr ordem, mesmo que suas maneiras sejam meio irônicas.

- É, você falou certo, tenta. – falei e nós rimos.

- Vamos jogar karaokê? – pergunta Kouga sorrindo.

- Por mim tanto faz. – falei – Houjo?

- Claro! – ele sorriu também.

- A Kagome começa! – falaram os dois juntos.

- Isso é conspiração! – falei, mas já estava sendo arrastada para o aparelho e para a enorme TV de plasma (quando eu digo que a minha mãe ama desperdiçar dinheiro).

- Vamos, Kagome, não vai doer nada. – tentou Houjo.

- Eu vou se formos os três. – falei pegando o catálogo de músicas – Aqui, 1124: 3OH!3 e Ke$ha em My First Kiss.

- Está bem por mim. – falou Houjo.

- Eu topo! – disse Kouga animado, clicando 1124 no controle.

Cada um pegou um microfone sem fio e nós começamos a cantar:

[Kouga]  
>My first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

[Kagome]  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

[Kouga e Houjo]  
>I said no more teachers<br>And no more books  
>I got a kiss under the bleachers<br>Hoping that nobody looks  
>Lips like liquorish<br>Tongue like candy  
>Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?<p>

[Kouga e Kagome]  
>In the back of the car<br>On the way to the bar  
>I got you on my lips<br>[I got you on my lips]  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair  
>Baby, this is it...<p>

[Houjo e Kagome]  
>She won't ever get enough<br>Once she gets a little touch  
>If I had it my way,<br>You know that I'd make her say  
>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh (x2)

Rindo, nós cantávamos e dançávamos, todos muito animados e agindo como se estivéssemos em um vídeo clipe de verdade. Comecei a fazer várias dancinhas com os garotos e logo Kouga e Houjo não tinham nada um contra o outro. Quando acabamos, recebemos a nota máxima e eu ri alto.

- Você canta **muito**, Kagome. – Houjo destacou o _muito_ como se tivesse visto negrito na sua formatação.

- É, muito mesmo! – Kouga disse.

- É. Muito mal. – eu ri.

- Falo sério. – disse Houjo.

- E eu concordo. – disse Kouga.

- Eu também. – disse Rie com um olhar travesso, parada alguns metros atrás de nós com uma câmera na mão.

- Não acredito, você filmou isso, Rie? – perguntei.

- Não. – ela falou e eu suspirei de alívio.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Houjo receoso.

- Transmiti ao vivo para a MTV. – ela disse e riu ao ver as nossas caras – Sua mãe mandou, Kagome! Não pude negar a ela esse favor.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. Dá-me paciência. Por que eu juro: se me der força... – elevei a voz – EU MATO!

- Não! – Rie correu rindo e eu corri atrás dela com uma expressão de afugentar um zumbi.

- Kagome! – gritou Houjo – Não mata a minha irmã! Por favor!

- Kagome, calma, olha a besteira que você vai fazer! – gritou Kouga com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos arregalados.

- WAAAA! – gritei e me joguei (junto com Rie) na piscina.

Subi rapidamente com medo de que Rie não soubesse nadar, mas ela apareceu logo depois de mim, cuspindo água e tossindo.

- A câmera! – ela gritou chorosa para a câmera caída no chão um pouco antes da piscina.

- Agüente, neguinha! – falei rindo e saindo da piscina.

**Respostas:**

**Tay:**

_E aí, respondi sua dúvida? Beleza nem sempre é tudo, além do que o coração é um grande idiota, não é mesmo? Ai, posta! Com certeza eu vou acompanhar se você postar! O que achou?_

**Kah:**

_Matei sua ansiedade ou aticei mais? Que bom que você gostou! Estou amando escrever! O que achou desse capítulo?_

**Thali-chan:**

_Eu ri, viu? Meu irmão nem é louco. (Mais novo!) Estou pensando seriamente nisso. Percebi, cadê ela? Ai, eu quase morro ao escrever essa parte! Ela não se derreteu, confiou nele. Embora que eu me derreteria. Umas asks não tão amistosas e uma ask minha! Mesmo? Penso seriamente nisso. O que achou?_

**Priy Taisho:**

_Que incrível! Então vamos dividir, mas eu quero mesmo o Shippou! Viu essa surpresa que eu postei? O Kouga já explicou (acho). Eles ainda são secundários, aparecem mais lá para o fim. Talvez, se não receber mais reviews... Beijos! Gostou do capítulo?_

**Victória:**

_Sai daqui sua puxa saco. Você fala que gosta de tudo que eu escrevo. U.U_

**Maria Clara:**

_Vou pensar em parar seriamente se você não me mandar o meu review!_

_**CLICA AÍ EM REVIEW! É SÓ COMENTAR E ME DEIXAR FELIZ! (Falta de reviews pode levar a cancelamento da fic.)**_


	7. Distúrbios de gente legal

**OI! *Escondida atrás do irmão mais novo* Não me matem! Só demorei por que está se tornando mais difícil escrever, pela frente a Kagome começa a mostrar o seu interior e é muito difícil expressar o que ela sente. Então, aí está. LEMBRANDO: OS PERSONAGENS SÃO DA RUMIKO, A PERSONALIDADE DA KAGOME EU QUE CRIEI.**

Famosa? Não acredito. Todos do colégio se viravam para me olhar e alguns até sorriam. Fiquei chocada quando um bastante corajoso veio me parabenizar pela "performance" na MTV. Tentei dizer-lhe que não foi nada disso, mas ele saiu antes que eu pudesse até abrir a boca.

- Não creio que _todo mundo_ tenha visto aquilo. – falei enquanto me recostava no carro de Kouga ao seu lado no estacionamento.

- Alguns sempre olharam. – disse Kouga despreocupadamente – Alguns são só pelo fato de você estar saindo comigo.

- Mas nem todos poderiam saber disso. – falei – Como saberiam?

- Hum... – ele se fingiu de desinteressado – Lembra de ontem quando eu tive que desligar na sua cara?

- Agora lembro. – falei prestando atenção.

- A professora pegou o meu celular e gritou para todos ouvir que "É definitivamente proibido ficar conversando com as ficantes durante a aula". – ele olhou de rabo de olho para mim.

- Aquela... – comecei.

- Kagome! – gritou Sesshoumaru me dando um abraço – Parabéns pela performance de ontem, não estava parecendo a v***a que é. – ele piscou para mim.

- E você nem parece o desleixado que é com esse visual e o seu curso quase completo. – falei mostrando a língua para ele.

- Como você se deixou ser filmada? – perguntou Sango chegando.

- Bom dia, Sango-chan. – falei ironicamente – Bom dia, Kagome-chan. – imitei sua voz pessimamente – Como vai, Sango-chan?

- Bem, obrigada. – ela falou irônica.

- Não dou a mínima. – falei rebolando a cabeça e ela riu.

- Sério, como te filmaram? – ela perguntou.

- A Rie nos pegou de surpresa. – falei e Sango fez sua melhor expressão de "WHAT?" – Irmã do Houjo. – quando vi que a expressão de Sango não mudou acrescentei: - Houjo, Sango. Sango, Houjo.

- Olá. – Houjo falou sorrindo para Sango.

- Olá. – Sango falou estalando os dedos – Lembrei dele! O seu amigo dos sapatos, não é mesmo?

- Eu mesmo. – disse Houjo meio envergonhado.

- Nossa, você é muito f**a, esses sapatos são incríveis! – ela disse mudando o peso do corpo para o outro pé.

- Eu faço o que posso. – Houjo disse modestamente.

- A irmã dele é muito legal, você tem que conhecer! – falei para Sango.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – Sango perguntou.

- Doze. – falei – Mas é hilária, eu rio **tanto** com ela...

- Vai ser um prazer imenso! – Sango sorriu – Além do mais, precisava sair da rotina mesmo!

- Hum... – falei – Em falar de rotina e sair dela... Sango, onde você foi ontem depois de me deixar?

- Eu... – Sango corou.

- Não creio, você saiu com o Miroku? – falei estática.

- Como...? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sexto sentido de melhor amiga. – falei abanando a mão com displicência – Mas amiga, ele é um safado.

- É, realmente. – ela disse parecendo imersa em pensamentos.

- My first kiss went a little like this. – Kikyou "cantava" quando passou por nós.

- Ai meu ouvido! – gritou Sango tampando os ouvidos com as mãos – Amiga, você ouviu esse barulho?

- Hum? – perguntei enquanto olhava fixamente para Naraku, que não desviava seu olhar de mim.

- Kagome! – Sango balançou a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Perdão. – falei – O quê?

- Deixa para lá. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não gosto dele. – disse Sesshoumaru e eu acompanhei seu olhar, ficando presa pelo olhar de Naraku novamente.

- Nem eu. – admiti – Ele parece... Não sei. Normal ele não é. – falei e suspirei de alívio quando ele desviou seu olhar para Kagura.

- Kagome! – gritou uma voz que eu reconheci pela cara de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi, Rin! – falei sem me mexer.

- Como sabia que era eu? – Rin perguntou.

- A expressão de idiota apaixonado do Sesshoumaru quando te vê não mente. – falei e levei um tapa na nuca – Ai!

- Doeu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru parecendo preocupado.

- Não, eu gritei por que achei bonito. – falei irônica – Claro que doeu.

- _Eu_ não senti nada. – ele disse e Sango riu alto.

- Vai se... – comecei.

- Kagome! – falou Rin entusiasmada – Eu te vi na MTV ontem. Aquele seu _cover_ foi simplesmente maravilhoso!

- Obrigada, Rin. – agradeci.

- Vocês também cantam muito bem! – disse Rin simpaticamente para Houjo e Kouga – Mas é claro, a Kagome se destaca.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Pelo seu estilo... Hum... Único. – ela falou depois de alguns segundos de reflexão.

- Obrigada. – falei surpresa.

- Bem, eu já vou agora! – Rin falou – O Kohaku está me esperando e eu não quero deixá-lo na mão. – ela se afastou acenando.

- Sesshoumaru idiota apaixonado... – cantarolei e corri rindo.

- Kagome, eu te pego! – gritou Sesshoumaru.

- Ai! – ouvi quando bati com algo.

- Perdão. – falei.

- Totalmente perdoada. – disse uma voz e eu fiquei estática – Foi incrível o que você fez ontem.

- Oh... – exclamei sem saber o que falar – Obrigada.

- Não falo mais do que a verdade. – Naraku disse com um olhar pervertido.

- Kagome, que bom que te achei, pode conversar comigo um segundo? – perguntou alguém que na hora eu nem vi quem era.

- Claro. – falei saindo de perto de Naraku acompanhada de ninguém mais do que Inuyasha.

- Bem, eu queria saber se eu estou perdoado. – disse Inuyasha sem embolação.

- Claro, Inuyasha. – falei – Não sou rancorosa.

- Que bom! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas faça de novo e você vai ver quem é _Kagome Higurashi_. – pronunciei meu nome com certa reverência.

- O.k. – ele concordou.

- E obrigada. – agradeci.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Não gosto de falar com o Naraku, mas não quero falar. – sacudi a cabeça – Sinto que não devo falar isso a ele.

- Você tem cada coisa. – ele falou.

- Deus sabe como eu torço para que o que eu estou sentindo agora seja só uma idiotice minha. – falei – Torça para que seja.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- A última vez que eu senti isso foi quando saiu o escândalo da família Taisho. – falei – Um pouco antes, na verdade.

- Vai dizer que você é vidente agora? – Inuyasha ridicularizou.

- Só... – mordi o lábio inferior – Tenha cuidado, está bem?

- Claro. – ele falou automaticamente.

- Tenho que ir. – falei e toquei sua bochecha – Se cuida.

Virei e disparei no chuvisco que agora caía. Pus o capuz do meu casaco masculino (o casaco de Souta misteriosamente havia parado no meu guarda roupa de manhã, por que será?) e subi o zíper completamente. Me abracei e corri ainda mais. Logo eu estava sob a cobertura da escola. Suspirei e tirei o capuz e desci um pouco do zíper.

- Kagome, você vai se atrasar! – falou Sesshoumaru atrás de mim – Vi a Sango passando faz cinco minutos.

- Ah, m***a! – xinguei enquanto corria para a sala.

- Bom dia, Kagome. – disse a professora quando me encontrou no corredor.

- Bom dia, professora. – esperei e abri a porta para ela passar primeiro.

- Obrigada. – ela passou e fechou a porta – Décimo quinto atraso! Para a diretoria!

- Mas... – tentei argumentar.

- Agora! – ela gritou.

- Te f***r, v***a. – gritei de volta e caminhei até a diretoria.

Eu já conheço o caminho da diretoria de cor. Também era de se esperar, já fui lá mais do que qualquer um nessa escola: 58 vezes. Bem, 59 com essa. Olhei para o relógio do corredor. Mas que coisa, dois minutos de atraso! Se eu não tivesse segurado a porta para a professora... Por isso que eu amo ser má, os bonzinhos só levam na cara.

- Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Antes que você me manda para a diretoria, é para aonde eu estou indo. – falei me virando para ele – Um minuto de atraso! E só por que eu segurei a porta para a professora!

- Você tem seus "distúrbios de gente legal" nas piores horas, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Pois é. – eu suspirei – Enfim, até mais.

- Boa sorte. – ele desejou enquanto eu virava o corredor.

Entrei na diretoria silenciosamente. O diretor não tirou os olhos dos papéis que conferia. Era normal eu vir aqui, já até havia gravado o padrão das listras das cortinas (branco, amarelo-mostarda, azul claro, vermelho, rosa e branco novamente), já havia notado como a enorme estante de metal estava sempre virada para o sul, não importa quantas vezes eles reorganizassem a sala. E acredite, poucas não eram.

Eles reorganizavam a diretoria de semana em semana com a esperança de que seja um lugar agradável de estar. Falhando miseravelmente em todas as tentativas, claro. Agora tinha um enorme sofá encostado na parede num canto e a mesa estava exatamente no meio da sala com duas carteiras na sua frente. Suspirei e sentei na cadeira da esquerda, onde eu sempre sentava.

- Olá, diretor. – falei.

- Kagome! – ele disse triste – Estava começando a achar que havia tomado jeito.

- E eu estou tomando jeito! – menti – Eu fui mandada para cá por segurar a porta para a professora entrar!

- Kagome, essa é a sua pior mentira. – ele disse.

- É sério! – falei a verdade desta vez – Eu cheguei e vi a professora chegando. Dei bom dia e segurei a porta. Ela passou e trancou a porta, me mandando (aos gritos) para a diretoria! – comecei a fingir a garganta embolada – Eu estou tentando tomar jeito, diretor, mas eles me odeiam!

- Não fale isso! – disse o diretor com pena de mim.

- É a verdade! – falei jogando as mãos para o alto e fingindo o meu melhor choro da década.

- Não se preocupe Kagome. – ele disse – Vou lhe dar essa autorização, mas não vou anotar seu atraso.

- Obri-Obriga-gada, di-dire-retor... – fingi alguns soluços.

- Acalme-se e volte para a sala. – ele fechou a cara – E da próxima vez, entre e nem fale com nenhum professor!

- Sim, se-senhor... – solucei.

Eu estava realmente soluçando agora. Mas de frio mesmo. Peguei a autorização e saí daquela sala que sempre estava com o ar-condicionado ligado. Revirei os olhos. Malucos, é isso que são. Dirigi-me para a sala, ainda fingindo tristeza. Só um idiota não sabe que tem câmeras de vigilância no corredor. Bati na porta da sala e a professora me olhou de mal-grado. Mostrei a autorização pelo vidro.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – ela olhou contra a luz – É verdadeiro.

- Obrigada. – falei entrando na sala muito mais quente.

- Bem turma, como ia dizendo... – a professora continuou seu falatório contínuo e eu me sentei confortavelmente.

- Qual a desculpa dessa vez? – Sango perguntou aos sussurros.

- Somente a verdade. – disse e coloquei a cabeça sobre meus braços para um longo cochilo.

- Kagome Higurashi falando a verdade? – perguntou Sango – Ficar com o Kouga não está te fazendo bem, Kagome.

- Cala a boca e me deixa dormir que você ganha mais. – falei e comecei a minha soneca.

x-X-x

- Kagome? – perguntou alguém.

- Para a m***a. – resmunguei.

- Que gentil da sua parte! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- Que gentil da sua parte me acordar no meu cochilo diário. – observei.

- A sua turma está na aula de computação, não conseguiram te acordar. – ele me falou e eu levantei na hora.

- O quê? – ele perguntou me vendo entusiasmada.

- Hora do meu passatempo predileto depois de dormir: reblogar! – cantarolei saindo da sala e correndo para a aula de informática.

- Desculpe, professor. – falei ao deparar com a cara feia do professor – Não consegui dormir tentando aprender mais algumas coisas na internet ontem. Perdão.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. – o professor suspirou – Que isso não se repita.

- Sim senhor. – falei.

Eu realmente respeitava o professor de informática. Ele é legal e foi ele quem me deu o site do Tumblr, então eu o respeito desde que ele me deu o papel. Os outros professores (eu já vi) perguntam que macumba o professor fez para receber o meu respeito, mas ele apenas ri. Mas enfim, me sentei numa carteia bem ao fundo e liguei o monitor. Já estava no Google. Digitei "Tumblr".

Cliquei na página de login do Tumblr e suspirei. Em poucos segundos ele estava lá. Meu refúgio. Onde ninguém se importava com as minhas roupas ou com o meu dinheiro. Bem, assim costumava ser. Antes de o Tumblr começar a virar modinha. Bufei antes de fazer login. Olhei logo a minha ask. Nossa, cinco asks! Cliquei logo. Logo apareceram as asks:

_Anonymous asked: Você é horripilante e idiota. Delete logo o seu Tumblr, ninguém te aguenta._

_Anonymous asked: Mas como você é FEIA! Que ridículo o seu Tumblr, unfollow!_

_Anonymous asked: Deus desperdiçou tempo te fazendo, garota!_

_Anonymous asked: Sua idiota! Aposto que esperava uma ask bonita? Se desilude, ninguém gosta de você!_

_Amo-ser-imperfeita asked: Não desista. Quem te quer ver por baixo tem sempre tendência a cair e é você quem vai encará-los por cima._

Essa garota tinha um sexto sentido? **(Fazendo propaganda minha, que coisa feia, mas não resisti) **Era por asks como aquelas que eu ainda continuava no Tumblr. E sabe de uma? Se eles querem criticar, que mostrem a cara! Desativei o modo anônimo. Quero só ver quem é que tem coragem de aparecer agora para dizer essas coisas. Bem, hora de responder as asks. A primeira eu respondi:

_Você só percebeu isso agora? Não preciso que as pessoas me aguentem, eu sei me carregar sozinha._

Avaliei. É, me pareceu boa. Pelo menos parece que eu não ligo. Hmmm... Agora é a hora de responder à segunda.

_Não preciso de follower que se guie pela aparência. Vai logo e não volte, por favor._

Dessa eu realmente gostei. Ficou parecendo que eu tinha certo ar de arrogância desconhecido. Respondi o seguinte à terceira:

_Ele não teve tempo de me fazer bonita pois estava tentando redesenhar o seu cérebro._

Eu ri. Essa foi um corte rápido. Respondi o seguinte à quarta:

_Ah, eu sou muito idiota. E amo ser idiota. Não esperava ask bonita, mas me senti extremamente importante para você perder seu tempo para vir me criticar. Obrigada._

Rebolei a cabeça e ri. Olhei atentamente a ask da Amo-ser-imperfeita. Fui olhar o seu Tumblr. Theme legal, descrição também. Hum, vou seguir ela. Respondi à sua ask:

_Bonita frase. Obrigada. São pessoas como você que me fazem continuar no Tumblr. Amei o seu Tumblr, muito legal. Estou te seguindo._

Poucas palavras, mas que diziam alguma coisa. É, assim ficou bom. Vou reblogar algumas coisas agora...

x-X-x

- Eu admiro o seu desempenho, Kagome, mas já passam da uma da tarde. – o meu professor disse atrás de mim me dando um susto – Tenho que trancar a sala de computação.

- Perdão, professor. – falei pegando o meu material e saindo do Tumblr – É que o tempo voa quando se está nesse site.

- Parece que sim. – ele riu – Vamos, me ajude a trancar tudo.

Pus meu material na mesa do professor e fui ajudá-lo a desligar todos os computadores. Na verdade, eu havia feito o meu trabalho (impecavelmente) duas horas atrás, mas não queria sair ainda. Não queria voltar para casa. Desliguei os computadores enquanto o professor varria a sala e fechei o Tumblr para que ninguém tivesse acesso. De idiotas o Tumblr estava começando a ficar cheio.

- Precisa de uma carona, Kagome? – perguntou o professor.

- Não, minha casa é logo ali. – falei apontando a direção da minha casa.

- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado! – ele falou enquanto se afastava.

- Pode deixar! – gritei.

Eu havia atrasado o professor, coitado. Andei calmamente até a minha casa. Avistei um bando de pessoas com câmeras nas mãos entrevistando a minha mãe. Suspirei. Que idiotice essas entrevistas. Me aproximei com cuidado para não ser vista, mas não deu muito certo.

- Olha ela ali! – gritou um dos repórteres.

- Kagome! – gritaram vários deles.

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eles me cercavam contra a parede com pouco espaço para respirar. Eles não queriam entrevistar a minha mãe. Eles não a queriam. Eles queriam _a mim_. Mas que m***a!

- Kagome! Ouvimos boatos de que você vai fazer uma música, é verdade? – perguntou um moreno.

- Quem me dera! – eu ri – Que nada, eu não sei compor.

- O que faz você achar isso, Kagome? – perguntou uma loira.

- Por que eu não me imagino compondo. – dei de ombros.

- Você aceitaria o desafio de tentar fazer uma música? – perguntou um ruivo.

- Claro que sim! – falei sorrindo – Mas isso jamais vai acontecer por que ninguém iria me desafiar.

- Kagome, querida! – disse a minha mãe rindo do meu lado – Alguém te desafiou! E quer ver uma música sua!

- Uma música minha? – perguntei – Mas... Eu não componho.

- Aprenda. – disse a minha mãe com um sutil tom de raiva.

- Claro. – falei – Vou escrever sobre algo irrelevante.

- Kagome! – gritou um homem lá no fundo – Você irá apresentar isso na MTV?

- Provavelmente. – falei dando de ombros.

- Você pretende fazer um álbum? – perguntou alguém.

- Não, mas vamos ver o que rola. – falei – Preciso compor, podem me dar licença?

- Claro! – os jornalistas se dispersaram e eu fui para o meu quarto.

Uma música. Que tal sobre a sociedade? Não, comum demais. Mas e que ta sobre as relações idiotas entre adolescentes, como a do Inuyasha como a Kikyou? Que tal mostrar aos homens bananas como ele que não precisam rastejar assim por uma garota? Sabe de uma? Amei a ideia.

**Respostas:**

Bulma Buttowski:

_Que nada! Nem me importo! Não gosto de espanhol, sou mais para inglês. Ah, eu estou indo! Ai, que legal! Sério? Nossa, eu amo pessoas como a Kagome. Você tem que me apresentar sua irmã. Desistir eu não vou, posso parar de postar, mas desistir não fica em meu vocabulário. Só descobri essa de hits agora. O.O Obrigada pelo incentivo, beijos! Gostou desse capítulo?_

Thali-chan:

_Que saudades suas! Eu também ri muito no capítulo 6, mas e aí, riu muito no capítulo 7 também? O Kouga sente ciúmes até da mosca que pousa na sopa dele. Ele melhorou, sim! Eu concordo! O meu não merece, mas bem que às vezes me dá uma vontade..._

Tay:

_O que eu disse? Ah, vai dar uma boa história para contar, isso vai. Nunca vi esse anime... Ah, manda, manda! Amo ler fics! Manda-me uma ask que eu te respondo com meu e-mail, ok? Gostou do capítulo 7?_

Kah:

_Eu pensei bem nisso, em fugir do padrão quando comecei a fic. Own, você acha isso mesmo? *-* E o capítulo 7 agora?_

Victória C:

_Não é não! Sua chantagista de uma figa, só não te mato por que eu te amo! Escrevi até o 12. Cancelar não, parar de postar. Amo-te muito mais, bebê._

Maria Clara:

_Isso é normal aqui em casa, eu faço isso todo dia. Minha família ainda me interna, sério. Gostou desse capítulo?_

Priy Taisho:

_Eu achei bem feito! Não precisa nem tentar, mas eu achei muito legal ela com esse chute! Isso só no próximo capítulo! Eu estou começando a ler, mas quem disse que deixam? Provas, Tumblr, postar, trabalhos... Eu vou chorar! Beijos, e amei seu incentivo! Gostou desse capítulo?_

Linii ih:

_Ninguém nunca disse que ela não era! Ela também tem, mas esconde e muito bem! Ai, eu amo esses foras! Nossa, e não te pegaram? Postando aqui! \o/ Gostou?_

_**AMEI RECEBER ESSES REVIEWS, ME DEU MUITA CORAGEM PARA ESCREVER!**_


	8. Kouga, que incrível!

**Eu, como a pessoa totalmente desastrada que sou, consegui queimar meu teclado e agora estou com outro completamente diferente... Por isso não postei mais cedo. Estava resolvendo isso. Amei receber essas reviews, me deu tanto incentivo para escrever que já estou no último capítulo! Lembrete: Personagens da Rumiko, mas a personalidade da Kagome fui eu quem criou.**

Olhei a música que eu havia composto com cuidado. Não me parecia tão mal para uma primeira música. Analisei-a de novo. É exatamente o que eu quero passar. Tentei pôr uma melodia. Misturei pop com country. Não é que ficou legal? Qual seria o título? Óbvia: Top Girl. Desci para falar com a minha mãe, levando o caderno comigo.

- Acabei! – falei.

- Que ótimo! – ela disse – Vou ligar para a MTV. Você vai para lá amanhã.

- Amanhã? – perguntei desconfiada – Por que não hoje?

- Por que você precisa de pedicure, manicure, cabeleleiro, limpeza de pele, banho de sais e outros mimos. – ela sorriu.

- Você quer dizer e outros gastos desnecessários, não é? – perguntei.

- Também. – ela sorriu – Mas você precisa ficar linda! Deixe-me ver a música. Pode cantar?

- Claro. – falei.

x-X-x

Tudo bem, passar um tempo com a minha mãe não era assim **tão** ruim. Olhei para ela novamente. Ela era como eu. Mas ela se importava em ser aceita. Na verdade, descobri que a minha mãe é uma pessoa legal com uma necessidade extrema de agradar a tudo e a todos. Sorri. Minha mãe realmente era uma cópia do Inuyasha. Meu celular tocou e eu fiquei surpresa. Ninguém me ligava.

- Alô, Kagome Higurashi falando. – citei formalmente.

- Oi, Kagome! – falou uma voz eufórica do outro lado da linha – Consegui falar com você, finalmente!

- Finalmente? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu liguei para o seu celular sete vezes e você só atendeu na oitava. – exclamou a pessoa, agora rabugenta.

- Kouga? – perguntei.

- Lógico que sou eu! – ele falou rindo.

- Ah! – exclamei – Bem, eu estava lá em baixo com a minha mãe.

- Ah, tá bom! – ele falou como se me desse autorização.

- E então, o que queria falar comigo? – eu perguntei.

- Por que não saímos hoje? – ele me convidou – O sol está brilhando, o clima está agradável e eu estou com vontade de comer um hambúrguer enorme.

- Claro! – me animei com o hambúrguer – Me busque daqui a vinte minutos, vou tomar um banho!

- Vinte minutos? – ele perguntou desconfiado – Garotas não precisam de mais ou menos meia hora?

- Garotas normais, Kouga! – eu ri – Esqueceu com quem você está falando?

- Ah, é claro! – ele riu – Vou me arrumar e te busco.

- Ok. – falei.

- Ok. – ele concordou e eu desliguei.

Peguei meu casaco de caveiras, o meu sapato "Just Go", um par de meias, uma blusa xadrez azul-claro e preto e uma calça que eu rabiscara de caneta hidrográfica. Completei pegando as minhas roupas íntimas e fui tomar um banho. Depois de cantar no chuveiro, me lavei e me enxaguei. Me sequei mas deixei o cabelo recém-lavado úmido. Olhei o relógio. Eu estava atrasada, mas aparentemente o Kouga também.

Peguei uma bolsa e joguei parte da minha mesada dentro, junto com o celular e um elástico. Desci as escadas cantarolando.

- Treinando muito? – perguntou minha mãe sorrindo.

- O máximo que posso. – sorri de volta – Posso até não ser uma super star, mas ainda quero parecer decente ali.

- Vai conseguir, querida. – minha mãe me sorriu.

- Estou gostando de você, mãe. – confessei.

- Também estou começando a gostar de você, Kagome. – ela confessou e eu sorri mais.

- Senhorita, o senhor Kouga lhe espera. – o meu mordomo falou.

- Valeu aí, velhinho! – falei e saí correndo para a entrada de carros.

Kouga estava recostado na porta do carona, me esperando. Estava de tirar o fôlego. Usava uma blusa xadrez, assim como eu, mas tinha uma blusa branca por baixo. A calça jeans era escura e um sapato clássico estava em seus pés. Ele brincava com a chave do carro alegremente. Sorri.

- Bu! – gritei e ele pulou de susto – Você deveria ter visto... – parei para gargalhar – A sua... – gargalhei de novo – Cara! – continuei gargalhando escandalosamente.

- Sua perversa. – ele estreitou os olhos – Sabe o que as meninas más merecem?

- O quê? – perguntei conseguindo parar de rir e ficando na sua frente.

- Um castigo. – ele disse e sorriu.

Pela segunda vez, os lábios de Kouga se encostaram-se aos meus. Uma voz na minha cabeça gritou "F**a-se!" e eu sorri envolvendo seu pescoço. Agora que o choque não estava presente, pude perceber que Kouga beijava muito, muito bem. Claro que com a minha mínima experiência, qualquer um deve beijar bem para mim.

- Agora vamos? – perguntei interrompendo o nosso beijo e sorrindo animada.

- Claro. – ele falou de mau-humor e eu ri.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim depois de me dar um selinho e eu entrei no seu carro. Observei ele entrar no carro sorrindo e dar a partida. Aceleramos pelo pátio até que saímos pelo portão principal. Pude sentir a liberdade no meu coração. Que piegas. Mas é verdade. Inspirei o ar que entrava pela janela. Claro que eu começava a gostar da minha mãe, mas isso não significava que eu gostasse da casa.

- E então, ouvi dizer que você vai compor uma música. – comentou Kouga me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- É, na verdade, já compus. – anunciei orgulhosa.

- Sobre...? – ele perguntou.

- Relacionamentos abusivos entre adolescentes. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Tá bom, sobre homens bananas.

- Eu sabia. – ele riu – E para quem você compôs?

- Para o Inuyasha, para ver se ele para de ser tão tapado. – Kouga riu ao meu lado e eu olhei pela janela – Não estamos indo ao shopping?

- Você quer ir ao shopping? – Kouga perguntou parando de rir.

- Não, mas é o lugar que eu esperaria que alguém como você me levasse num encontro. – soltei sem querer.

- Eu não sou igual a todos os garotos, Kagome. – ele sorriu – Vou te levar a um lugar que você vai amar.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei.

- Confie em mim. – ele proferiu com certa majestade.

O brilho dos olhos de Kouga era diferente dos de Inuyasha, pensei involuntariamente. Os olhos de Kouga tinham certo divertimento, como se estivesse encarando um desafio. Os olhos de Inuyasha tinham certa preocupação, certo anseio pela aprovação. Kouga não se preocupava em me agradar sempre, ele só queria ser ele mesmo. Eu amo isso nas pessoas.

- Pode me dar uma dica? – perguntei.

- Vamos brincar de "sim" ou "não". – ele propôs.

- Claro! – concordei – É um lugar deserto?

- Não. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- É um lugar onde se possa comer?

- Sim.

- É uma lanchonete na rua do comércio?

- Não.

- É uma lanchonete!

- Não. – ele respondeu, embora não tivesse sido uma pergunta.

- É algum lugar novo?

- Sim.

- Um lugar recém-construído? – perguntei para mim mesma.

- Não. – ele respondeu e eu fiquei confusa.

- Quer me enrolar?

- Não. – ele falou sinceramente.

- Então vejamos: um lugar com pessoas, onde se pode comer, é novo mas não é recém-construído, não é uma lanchonete... – refleti.

- Chegamos. – ele riu e saiu do carro para abrir a porta para mim.

- Uma praça! – exclamei estupefata.

Não era _qualquer_ praça. Era o lugar mais doce que eu já vi. Os bancos brancos de praça se encontravam próximos a roseiras ou lugar de cultivo de outras flores. Vi um perto de um canteiro de lilases. Haviam barracas espalhadas por toda a praça. Me perguntei por que não havia vindo aqui quando criança, até que vi um enorme prédio tapando a vista do parque para a cidade. Mas é claro! Só algumas pessoas sabiam desse lugar.

Suspirei. O ar é tão puro aqui! É como se fosse um pedacinho do céu na terra. Sem falar nas barracas de sorvete e os vendedores ambulantes de chaveiros com personagens infantis. Meus olhos chegaram a brilhar e Kouga riu. Ele saiu de perto de mim por um instante e voltou depois de alguns minutos com um chaveiro na mão. Ele estendeu para mim e eu o peguei ansiosa.

- Que lindo! – exclamei.

Eram duas caveiras, mas elas tinham um coração. Somente um coração. Este repousava metade na mão de um esqueleto e metade na mão do outro. Levantei o chaveiro à altura dos olhos e vi que o que os unia era realmente o frágil coração. As suas cabeças pareciam estar sobre um pescoço de mola. Balançavam molemente e eu sorri.

- O que as une é o coração. – ele disse – O que as torna diferente é o amor. Por que cedo ou tarde, todos nós viramos caveiras. – ele deu de ombros.

- Você virou filósofo? – perguntei.

- Você virou cantora, tenho o direito de ser filósofo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Kouga. – falei guardando o chaveiro.

- Vamos comer. – ele disse pegando a minha mão.

- Kouga? – perguntei.

- O quê? – ele perguntou de volta, parando.

- Você vai gostar de mim para sempre? – perguntei – Desculpa parecer idiota, mas é o que eu preciso saber.

- Não. – ele disse sorrindo de canto e meu estômago se contorceu – Kagome, o que é "para sempre" acaba uma hora. As pessoas que gostam de outra um pouco de cada vez ficam juntas até o final. Eu não vou te amar "para sempre". Vou te amar até o final.

- Depois de muito tempo? – perguntei quase chorando.

- Always. – ele disse e uma lágrima escapou do meu olho direito.

- Severo Snape. – falei – Como você...?

- Também gosto de Harry Potter. – ele disse e beijou a lágrima que escorreu do meu olho.

- Sério? – perguntei me aconchegando a ele.

- Claro. – ele disse.

- Vamos comer. – propus.

- Vamos. – continuamos andando juntos.

Ficar com o Kouga é incrível. Ele é muito legal. Nós ficamos comendo por um tempo, depois ficamos paquerando um ao outro. Cada cantada ridícula! Eu ri mais em três horas com ele do que em uma semana com os meus outros amigos. Quando, infelizmente, tivemos que ir embora, minha barriga e meu joelho estavam doendo de tanto rir.

- Precisamos fazer isso todo dia. – ele falou enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Não gosto de rotina, mas hoje foi incrível. – falei enquanto me aconchegava no banco do carona e pondo os pés no painel.

- E essa agora! – ele riu olhando os meus pés – Você tem o mesmo costume que eu.

- Sério? – perguntei rindo.

- Com certeza. – ele riu – Mas depois que comecei a dirigir, nem estou tendo tempo para isso.

- Eu gostaria de saber dirigir. – funguei – Souta não quer me ensinar, disse que eu seria um perigo no trânsito.

- Te ensino a dirigir. – ele disse.

- Sério? – perguntei, tirando os pés do painel do carro e me inclinando para ele sorrindo de empolgação.

- Claro! – ele riu – Em troca, quero saber andar de skate. Ok?

- Feito! – falei fazendo a minha dança da vitória.

- Ponha o cinto. – ele ordenou rindo.

- Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá... LÁ-LÁ-LÁ! – cantarolei a minha música predileta que ninguém sabia o nome.

- Essa é a música que você compôs? – ele perguntou.

- Quem dera! – eu revirei os olhos – São umas garotas muito f*****s. Elas são muito boas mesmo!

- Me diz o nome da banda? – ele perguntou.

- Só por base de tortura! – falei.

- Hum... – ele murmurou, os olhos se estreitando e parou o carro.

- Já chegamos? – perguntei olhando pela janela ansiosa, mas chovia muito forte.

- Não. – ele falou calmamente.

- E por que paramos? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É como eu disse, meninas más merecem um castigo. – ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de mim.

- Hum... – murmurei – E qual vai ser o meu castigo?

- Estou pensando nisto. – ele sorriu.

- Cala a boca e me beija logo. – falei revirando os olhos.

x-X-x

- Kagome Higurashi! – gritou a minha mãe da sala.

- Oi, mãe. – respondi na cara de pau.

- São duas as manhã! – ela continuou a gritar.

- É. – afirmei.

- Onde você estava? – ela perguntou mais calma.

- Com o Kouga. – informei.

- KAGOME HIGURASHI, PELO MENOS ME DIGA QUE VOCÊS TOMARAM OS CUIDADOS NECESSÁRIOS! – ela gritou a todo fôlego.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – papai desceu a escada sonolento.

- Mãe, nós estávamos com os pais dele! – informei.

- Você só chegou agora? – perguntou meu pai com aquele olhar.

- Ah, não vão dar uma de pais responsáveis agora! – gritei também.

- Kagome? – perguntou Souta chegando à sala.

- Vocês sabiam que o Souta não namora? – perguntei.

- Me tira dessa. – ele falou.

- Mas... – minha mãe gaguejou.

- Sabiam por acaso que eu tenho uma média de uma para 10 garotas como minhas amigas? – gritei – Não, vocês não sabem de porcaria de nada! Então não me venham perguntar onde eu estive! Vocês não são meus pais, são uns hipócritas que só se importam com a imagem da família perfeita!

- Kagome! – gritou a minha mãe – Eu achei que estávamos bem.

- Você achou mãe. – repliquei – Assim como acha que eu gosto de viver aqui, cercada de tudo isso! Assim como achou que eu amo ser o centro das atenções! Assim como ainda acha que alguém aqui é feliz. Mãe, ninguém quer viver aqui.

- Chega Kagome! – meu pai gritou.

Para o meu pai gritar, tinha que ser algo bastante grave. Só vi meu pai gritar uma vez, quando tentei me matar (eu tinha 12 anos) e nunca mais ele gritou. Ele me deu seu pior olhar e me levou para cima me puxando pelo braço.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou meu pai.

- Falando a verdade. – falei sinceramente.

- Kagome, sua mãe só quer a aprovação de vocês. – ele pôs a mão na testa vincada e suspirou de frustração.

- Ela vai conseguir quando parar de tentar agradar ao resto do mundo. – falei me sentando na minha cama – Pode sair, por favor? Estou cansada.

- Sobre isso... – ele ergueu um dedo.

- Nós não fizemos nada disso, pai. – falei sincera olhando nos seus olhos.

- Tudo bem. – ele desistiu – Filha...

- O quê? – perguntei de mal-humor.

Meu pai suspirou e sentou na minha cama o mais distante que pôde. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e me olhou nos olhos como se realmente me visse pela primeira vez. Para a minha enorme surpresa, uma lágrima escapou do seu olho direito.

- Quando foi que você cresceu tanto? – não era para essa pergunta ser respondida.

- Nos últimos quinze anos, pai. – respondi mesmo assim – Enquanto você recebia uma promoção atrás da outra, eu aprendia uma lição atrás da outra.

- Eu sinto tanto, minha filha. – ele suspirou de algo que parecia pesar.

- Agora já passou, pai. – falei – Seu pesar não vai adiantar nada. Por favor, pode sair?

- Claro. – ele disse levantando.

- Pai? – perguntei.

- Sim? – ele virou esperançoso.

- Por favor, feche a porta antes de sair. – fiz outro pedido totalmente diferente do original.

- Claro. – ele disse tristemente ao sair e fechar a porta.

Naquela noite, dormi o sonho menos tranquilo de toda a minha vida.

x-X-x

- Kagome, você está horrível! – disse Kouga a me ver entrar no seu carro.

- Obrigada. – respondi secamente colocando os pés no painel do carro.

- Hum... – ele pareceu perceber que não era hora de conversar e deu a partida.

Hoje eu havia finalmente tirado da maleta de maquiagem alguns produtos para fazer que o meu rosto não deixasse transparecer que eu havia tido uma péssima noite, mas obviamente não havia obtido sucesso. Eu coloquei corretivo nas olheiras e pus um pouco de blush. Para desviar a atenção do meu rosto pálido, pus bastante lápis de olho. Estava com o meu sapato de "Don't Call Me Bitch" e minha calça mais escura. Para não comentar o casaco de caveiras.

- Ok. – disse Kouga ao estacionar – Agora me diga: o que aconteceu?

- Nada. – falei automaticamente.

- Você não me engana, Kagome. – ele falou severamente.

- É idiotice, Kouga. – afirmei – Preciso me apressar, tenho que ir a MTV ainda hoje. – falei e saí sem esperar por ele.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – exclamou Inuyasha animado.

- O que é que há de bom? – perguntei rudemente – Não estou vendo p***a nenhuma que me faça ficar feliz. E sai da minha frente.

Passei por um estático Inuyasha e um grupo de garotas que me olhava abismada com a cabeça erguida. Quando vi Sesshoumaru, sorri para ele o meu melhor sorriso, que eu havia treinado hoje de manhã no espelho. Ele suspirou e me abraçou.

- Fica melhor, viu? – me pediu no meu ouvido.

- Vou tentar. – falei retribuindo o seu abraço.

- Kagome. – murmurou Sango tristemente ao meu lado.

- Olá. – falei com o meu sorriso fingido.

- Pode me contar? – ela pediu.

- Hoje não, Sango. – respondi.

- Vamos. – ela pegou a minha mão – Vamos para a sala.

- Olhe. – falei no seu ouvido enquanto passávamos por Naraku e Kikyou, que pareciam discutir.

Naraku parecia decidido e Kikyou parecia tentar discordar dele, até que o momento no qual Naraku deu um beijo ardentemente correspondido por Kikyou e saiu de vista. Com os olhos arregalados, olhei em volta. Há essa hora, só estávamos nós quatro no corredor, sendo que eu e Sango estávamos meio encobertas pela parede da curva. Apressei o passo e Kikyou virou para mim, os olhos arregalados, mas ficou tranquila assim que viu a minha expressão de tédio fingida.

- A Kikyou traindo o Inuyasha? – ela perguntou.

- Qual é a surpresa? – perguntei.

- Trair o Inuyasha com o Naraku. – ela disse – O Inuyasha é muito mais bonito.

- O Naraku deve beijar melhor. – dei de ombros.

- Amiga, isso vai dar confusão. – ela profetizou.

- Ah, cala a boca, v***a. – pedi.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não estou a fim de papo hoje. – falei e me sentei na minha carteira costumeira e adormeci de imediato.

x-X-x

- Kagome! – gritou alguém e eu despertei com um pulo.

- O quê? – gritei – Aonde?

- Achei que você tinha morrido. – disse Sango obviamente aliviada.

- Estou com sono. – reclamei.

- Você está sempre com sono. – ela declarou revirando os olhos – Vamos ver o Sesshoumaru.

- Está bem. – concordei por Sesshoumaru e me deixei ser arrastada por Sango.

Ninguém mais se deu o trabalho de olhar para mim. Fazia tempo que eu não era a bola da vez. Por falar em bola da vez...

- Qual é a fofoca da hora? – perguntei e Sango murmurou em meu ouvido com urgência:

- O namoro do Naraku. – ela fez um sinal de "sem escândalos".

- Com a Kikyou? – perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Com a Kagura. – ela anunciou e os meus olhos se arregalaram.

**Mas que tremenda vaca, a Kikyou. Bem, repostas:**

**Priy Taisho:**

_Olá, Priy-chan! Pôde ver meu acidente, mas postei assim que pude! Na verdade, quem fez o desafio só será revelado no final. No último capítulo. Mandei-te e mandei um convite também, chegou? É, muito triste, tadinho do arroba, foi excluído da sociedade dos símbolos do FF. Aqui mais um capítulo. Gostou?_

**Kah:**

_Olá! Matei a sua curiosidade ou só a aticei ainda mais? Beijos, flor! Gostou do capítulo?_

**Thali-chan:**

_Sempre sinto falta dos seus reviews hilários! É uma das coisas que me faz ficar doida para postar! Então entre para a S.M.M.B. (Sociedade Mestra das Meninas Bobas). Ele tem, acredite! Ah, mas eu acho os ciúmes dele tão lindo! Ela tenta não ser fofa para não ganhar followers com isso, mas nem assim consegue, não é mesmo? Naraku safado! Não conto, só no último capítulo. Gostou?_

**Bulma Buttowski:**

_É, corre dos tapas da Sango e da Kagome, antes que elas te acertem! Ah, você acha? Eu tento ao máximo fazer o tédio do dia-a-dia do adolescente se tornar interessante. Ah, vamos fazer um trato! Eu quero o lindo do Shippou! É, coitados deles. Eu fugiria de mim. Ah, obrigada! Os reviews que eu recebo (e uma chata chamada Victória Karoline) me incentivam imensamente! Amo pessoas loucas! Para quê ser normal? Pessoas normais não marcam a vida de absolutamente ninguém. Beijos! Gostou?_

**Flor do Deserto:**

_Oi, flor! Que honra te ter aqui! Pois é, eu resolvi "revolucionar" um pouco o modo da Kagome de pensar. Oh, meu Deus! Se você não me mandar reviews, vou mandar uma tropa de elite de Ares para te resgatar! Priminho Ares me ama, não é? _

**Resposta da Kagome:**

**Eu? Parecendo aquela vaca? Mas de jeito nenhum, v***a! **_Kagome, olhe os seus modos aqui nas respostas para reviews! _**Claro, Ellen, claro! Mas eu não me pareço com ela, não aqui. Meu cabelo é negro, o dela é castanho. Sou mais alta e mais legal. Só para deixar claro, enfatizo o mais legal. Agora vou voltar para lá que o Kouga vem me buscar para a escola! Mais quatro horas de sono, lá me vou!**

_Bem educada a Kagome, não? (Amei fazer isso!) Gostou do capítulo?_

**Liniih Ih:**

_É a vida da Kagome, é uma bagunça maior do que o quarto dela!_

**Pior que é verdade, e olha que meu quarto é mesmo bagunçado.**

_É, e com os fotógrafos ela já se acostumou! A família Higurashi é parte permanente do nível alto da sociedade._

**Infelizmente.**

_Tchau, Kagome! Quem responde os reviews sou eu! E esse, gostou?_

**Victória C.:**

_Sai daqui sua criatura perfeita! Mentira, quero minha review! Ela não canta, mas dança no último capítulo._

**Maria Clara:**

_Ah, é sempre incrível ouvir que vocês estão gostando! Vou, sim. Na verdade, já está escrita E salva. Obrigada mesmo! Gostou desse capítulo?_

**Bad Little Angel:**

_Eu ri, viu! Está parecendo até eu! Ah, mas o sofrimento dele vai ser recompensado! Você verá, ele ainda será bastante feliz! Gostou desse capítulo?_

**Duda:**

_Vai, sim! Com direito de agente lindo e tudo! Ela será bem feliz, isso eu posso garantir!_

**Vanessa:**

_Bem-vinda! É sempre bom ter leitoras novas, principalmente quando essas me deixam reviews! Então nem vou esperar seu review, já que esse capítulo é totalmente Kouga e Kagome. Mas eu amei escrevê-lo. Bem, confusa ela ficaria, mas jamais gamada nele por isso. Kagome não se liga em aparências._

**Isso aí, toma na cara! Ela está me defendendo!**

_Sai daqui, Kagome Higurashi! Se não você não volta no próximo capítulo!_

**Fui, volto capítulo que vem para perturbar vocês, o mordomo me chama.**

_Que garota intrometida! Mas eu a amo, verdade. Enfim, gostou do capítulo?_

_**ANOTAÇÕES IMPORTANTES:**_

**Leiam as maravilhosas fanfics da Flor do Deserto, principalmente The Fury In The Snow, que nem é meu gênero e eu estou amando!**

**Deixem em seus reviews se gostaram da Kagome respondendo junto comigo, se não eu paro, ok?**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. É o que me incentiva a escrever. Embora os hits estejam altos, não posso ter 100% de confiança neles, já que contam o acesso e não um leitor real.**


	9. Kikyou sua vadia

**Oi minhas leitoras lindas! (Nenhum garoto lê a minha fanfic, é triste.) Mas enfim, aí está mais um capítulo para vocês! Quero. Os. Meus. Reviews. PERSONAGENS DA RUMIKO, PERSONALIDADE DA KAGOME MINHA.**

- Não. Creio. – falei pausadamente com espanto.

- Pois é. – ela assentiu.

- Então a Kikyou está traindo a melhor amiga e o namorado com o namorado da melhor amiga? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Aparentemente. – ela disse.

- Pobre rico Inuyasha. – exclamei com pena.

- É como você diz "Ninguém manda ser tão banana." – ela disse.

- Isso é verdade. – falei com pesar.

- Vamos, dê o seu melhor sorriso fingido. – ela me incentivou quando entramos na sala de Sesshoumaru.

Eu podia enganar até o papa, mas não o Sesshoumaru. Quando ele me viu, suspirou tristemente e veio me abraçar. Sango se juntou a nós num abraço triplo e eu sorri. Sorri verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia. É incrível quando você percebe que tem amigos verdadeiros. O seu coração... Sei lá. Fica mais leve, mais curado.

- Melhor? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu amo vocês. – declarei sem responder a sua pergunta.

- Nós também te amamos. – falou Sesshoumaru e Sango concordou.

- Kagome, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou alguém.

- O que foi? – perguntei esperando ver Kouga, mas era Inuyasha.

- Por favor? – ele pediu estendendo a mão.

- Tá. – falei depois de respirar fundo.

Segurei a sua mão estendida e nós fomos até um banco da praça de alunos que estava praticamente deserta. Lá só estávamos nós e um casal de adolescentes se engolindo (ou ficando, se você preferir falar assim). Com certeza, eles nunca iriam reparar em nós, que nos sentamos num banco praticamente escondido por uma árvore.

- Eu fiquei sabendo... – ele murmurou tristemente.

- Do quê? – perguntei em pânico. Ele não podia saber da Kikyou, podia?

- O Sesshoumaru me contou. – ele me informou.

- Ah, ele não podia ter feito isso... – lamentei colocando a mão direita na minha testa vincada (costume adquirido de meu pai).

- Por que, Kagome? – ele perguntou triste.

- Inuyasha... – tentei consolá-lo com um bolo na garganta.

- Só me diga quem te magoou. – ele me pediu.

- Mas...? – o choque fez com que eu fizesse uma cara de confusa – Você está falando de...

- De que você não está nem um pouquinho bem. – ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha – Do que achou que eu estava falando?

- Disso. – respondi rápido demais – Quer dizer... Do que mais você poderia estar falando? Só disso. Afinal, não há outra coisa para saber que a escola não conte. Não com esse bando de fofoqueiros que amam falar da vida dos outros. Quer dizer... Só podia ser isso. É só isso. – tagarelei rapidamente devido ao nervosismo.

- Você me esconde algo. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Eu? Eu não. – menti, mas não deu certo – Eu não esconderia nada. A não ser que fosse um segredo de outra pessoa, afinal eu não exponho segredos de outras pessoas. As pessoas confiam a mim os seus segredos, não posso expô-las. Quer dizer... Elas precisam desabafar e...

- Assim como você? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... – eu solucei – Eu briguei com os meus pais. Foi horrível. Pela primeira vez na minha vida inteira, eu vi meu pai chorar. Chorar, Inuyasha. Por minha causa. – a minha voz falhou.

Não sabia o porquê de eu estar contando aquilo para o Inuyasha. Especialmente para o Inuyasha Taisho. O mauricinho que dias atrás eu condenava pelo seu modo de viver e pelo seu estilo de ser. Não me pergunte. Nem eu me entendo.

- Eu... – ele falou tristemente – Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Nem eu o que pensar. – declarei triste.

- O que eu posso fazer? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. – falei após um suspiro.

- Deve haver alguma coisa. – ele murmurou.

- Você pode me dar uma carona para a MTV? – perguntei.

- Claro. – ele franziu a testa confuso.

Eu não queria ter que andar com o Inuyasha, não mesmo. Mas eu podia o deixar ser enganado pela namorada por tanto tempo? Será que havia um modo de fazer o Inuyasha terminar com a Kikyou _sem_ que ele saísse magoado? Ele era legal. Não merecia ter a Kikyou como namorada, pobre coitado. "_Ninguém manda ser tão banana._" Tive uma visão de mim mesma dizendo isso para Sango ao que parecia ser uma era atrás. Suspirei.

- Eu já vou. – declarei – Vou comer.

- Tudo bem. – ele murmurou e me abraçou.

- Mas...? – fiquei estática.

- Para o que precisar me chame Kagome. – ele falou e eu saí dali.

Mas que m***a! "_Não, Kagome, isso não está acontecendo!_" Murmurou algo dentro de mim. Não acredito. Corri para Sango.

- Mas que... – ela começou.

- Tem uma pequena probabilidade, talvez não tão pequena, de que eu esteja me apaixonando. – falei para ela tremendo.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – ela riu comemorando.

- Ótimo um c****e! – falei – Não por quem eu estou.

- Por quem? – ela perguntou, mas eu sabia que ela já sabia – Não me diga que...

- Por Inuyasha Taisho. – resmunguei de mau humor, confirmando os seus medos.

x-X-x

- Eu ainda não acredito que o seu coração seja tão idiota. – murmurou Sango ao meu lado na aula de educação física, após um saque espetacular.

- E você acha que eu acredito? – perguntei cortando a bola com toda a minha força.

- Ponto! – declarou o professor após se desviar da bola.

- Ele podia gostar do Kouga, ele é perfeito! – falei ao sacar com raiva.

- Eu achei que fosse por ele no início. – ela disse ao cortar a bola.

- Ponto! – gritou o professor.

- Agora me diz como eu vou agir hoje quando ele me levar para a MTV? – perguntei vendo Sango sacar com raiva.

- Se eu soubesse, te contaria. – ela me disse ao me olhar cortar a bola que, de algum jeito, foi mandada de volta.

- Que ótimo. – falei com aspereza enquanto ela cortava a bola.

- Ponto! – gritou o professor espantado.

- Mas para quê você foi pedir isso justo a ele? – ela perguntou enquanto eu sacava.

- Não podia o deixar ser enganado. – falei vendo-a cortar a bola.

- Ponto! – gritou o professor.

- Realmente. – Sango falou ao sacar.

- Eu vou cantar para ele. – declarei enquanto cortava a bola.

- Ponto! – o professor gritou.

- É muita coragem a sua. – ela disse a me ver sacar.

- Sou corajosa, só não sei se – cortei a bola – vou ser forte o suficiente.

- Ponto! – o professor gritou.

- Vai ser. – Sango sacou – Eu sei que vai.

- Tomara. – falei ao cortar a bola com toda a minha força.

- Ponto! – gritou o professor – Para o chuveiro, Sango e Kagome!

- Vai me assistir? – perguntei pegando a minha bolsa e indo para o banheiro.

- Vou sim. – ela disse atrás de mim pegando a bolsa também.

- Me deseja sorte? – pedi.

- Sempre. – ela falou sorrindo e indo para o chuveiro.

Não falei mais com Sango depois disso. Na verdade, não falei com ninguém. Fiquei viajando nos meus pensamentos. Tentei prestar atenção quando Houjo veio falar comigo, mas era como se alguém tivesse apertado "mute" no controle da minha vida e eu não pudesse escutar nada. Enfim, ele suspirou me abraçou e foi embora. Minha mãe veio me buscar e nós não falamos nada.

- O que quer hoje, amor? – perguntou um cara com certeza gay ao ver a minha mãe, que apontou para mim.

- Quero pintar o meu cabelo. – pedi.

- Claro linda! – disse ele – Eu sou o Jankotsu e serei o seu cabeleleiro.

- Ok. – falei indo para o caminho que ele me indicou.

- Que cor? – ele perguntou – Loiro ficaria lindo, podemos dar umas mexas de uma cor diferente e... – ele começou a tagarelar.

- Roxo. – pedi e ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse ficado louca.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

- Absoluta. – falei.

- Bem, eu preferiria uma cor mais clara... – a voz dele foi emudecendo até que era só um zumbido agradável nos meus ouvidos enquanto ele mexia no meu cabelo.

Amo que mexam no meu cabelo. Dá-me um sono... Concentrei-me em me manter acordada e em nada mais enquanto Jankotsu mexia no meu cabelo. Descobri que, para meu espanto, era bom ir ao cabeleleiro. Logo chegaram a manicure e a pedicure perguntando o desenho que eu queria. Pedi caveiras nas mãos e preto nos pés. Elas estranharam, mas Jankotsu exclamou feliz que eu era punk e elas deram de ombros antes de começar o trabalho.

Quando saí, os olhos da minha mãe se arregalaram. Eu sabia que ela teria feito um escândalo ali mesmo se não fosse pela briga de ontem. Ela fingiu se recuperar rapidamente e me empurrou para o carro, mas eu neguei com a cabeça e liguei para Inuyasha.

- Pode vir me buscar? – perguntei.

- Claro. – ele pareceu surpreso – Onde você está?

- No Jankotsu. – falei ao ver o nome do salão.

- Estou aí daqui a dez minutos. – ele declarou e desligou.

Olhei sem expressão para a minha mãe e peguei o meu caderno de sua mão. Comecei a ensaiar e a treinar um sorriso convincente. Estava quase no final pela quarta vez quando Inuyasha chegou. Ele não abriu a porta para mim. Na verdade, ele nem saiu do carro, nem abaixou a janela para falar comigo. Suspirei. "_Coração imbecil_" falou a voz da minha cabeça e eu concordei mentalmente ao me sentar no banco do carona.

- Nervosa? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouco. – menti.

Não conversamos mais. O único barulho era o do carro passando pelas ruas molhadas até que nós chegamos. Reli mais uma vez a minha música, sem necessidade. Já a sabia de cor.

- Kagome Higurashi! – exclamou uma mulher ansiosa – Você entra daqui a meia hora. Vá para a sala de maquiagem. – ela me apontou uma direção.

- Vamos. – puxei Inuyasha comigo.

A mulher me olhou feio. Sabia que aquela era uma área apenas para as cantoras, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Uma mulher baixinha e simpática limpou o meu rosto e recomeçou a fazer a minha maquiagem. Pedi a ela algo punk. Ela assentiu. Em vinte e cinco minutos, me olhei no espelho. Minha boca estava preta. Meus olhos estavam entupidos de lápis de olho. Isso era tudo o que era visível.

Claro que eu reparei no blush, no corretivo e na base. Mas alguém que não me viu sem maquiagem jamais diria que aquilo tudo era falso. Sorri o meu sorriso fingido, que pareceu mil vezes mais sincero com aquela aparência saudável. Dei um CD com a melodia que passei boa parte da noite com Kouga compondo para um homem moreno.

- Sua vez. – gritou uma mulher e eu corri pelo caminho que me indicara com Inuyasha sendo arrastado (por mim, óbvio).

- Kagome Higurashi! – ouvi uma loira gritar meu nome e uma salva de palmas estrondosa machucou meus ouvidos.

- Oi. – falei dando o meu sorriso ensaiado.

- Ora, mas quem é esse? – perguntou a mulher.

- Inuyasha. – eu disse – Eu escrevi a música que vou cantar especialmente para ele.

- Nossa! – ela disse – Então vamos nos sentar, Inuyasha, e ver o show que é Kagome Higurashi! – ela gritou o meu nome, mais parecendo o Raul Gil. **Tradução da música em negrito. Música composta por mim.**

_I see you walking in the rain_

_And I wonder myself_

_"Where is that your girl?"_

_Where is she?_

_She is not on your side_

_**Eu vejo você andando na chuva**_

_**E eu me pergunto a mim mesmo**_

_**"Onde é que a sua garota?"**_

_**Onde ela está?**_

_**Ela não está do seu lado**_

_[Refrão]_

_She leaves everything and everyone_

_She just wants to be a top girl_

_She wants you to crawl_

_His feet and begging_

_"Oh, baby, stay with me?"_

_[/Refrão]_

_**[Refrão]**_

_**Ela deixa tudo e todos**_

_**Ela só quer ser uma menina top**_

_**Ela quer que você rasteje**_

_**Aos seus pés e implore**_

_**"Oh, baby, fique comigo?"**_

_**[/ Refrão]**_

_She is not watching you_

_She does not realize the luck_

_That has 'cause she has your love_

_She wants to be more_

_She wants to be a top girl_

_**Ela não está te observando**_

_**Ela não percebe a sorte**_

_**Que têm porque ela tem o seu amor**_

_**Ela quer ser mais**_

_**Ela quer ser uma menina top**_

_Refrão_

_She wants to dominate the world_

_Oh, world domination_

_She wants to be top_

_A top girl_

_A - A top girl_

_**Ela quer dominar o mundo**_

_**Oh dominação mundial,**_

_**Ela quer ser top**_

_**Uma menina top**_

_**Uma - Uma menina top**_

_Refrão_

_She wants to be a Playboy bunny_

_She's with you only_

_'Cause did she think it's funny_

_Just because you give to her_

_The control of you_

_**Ela quer ser uma coelhinha da Playboy**_

_**Ela está com você só**_

_**Porque ela pensa que é divertido**_

_**Só porque você dá a ela**_

_**O controle de você**_

_Refrão_

_Let go of being an idiot_

_That way she will get what she wants_

_It will be a top girl_

_And rule the world_

_Your world_

_**Deixe de ser um idiota**_

_**Dessa forma, ela vai conseguir o que quer**_

_**Será uma menina top**_

_**E governará o mundo**_

_**O seu mundo**_

_Refrão_

- Top Girl! – gritei e todos aplaudiram.

- Incrível! – gritou a mulher – Essa é Kagome Higurashi!

- Para você. – falei abraçando Inuyasha.

- Não sei se agradeço ou se te mato. – ele falou rindo na minha orelha.

- Pode agradecer. – falei sorrindo meu sorriso fingido.

- Obrigado. – ele riu.

- Kagome, pode nos dar uma entrevista? – perguntou a loira sentando numa cadeira e deixando disponível um enorme sofá.

- Claro. – falei sentando com Inuyasha ao meu lado.

- O que fez você escrever? – ela perguntou.

- O desafio. – respondi prontamente – Eu nunca rejeito um bom desafio.

- E o Inuyasha é o seu namorado? – ela foi direta.

- Não, no momento estou enrolada com um outro garoto. – falei e pisquei para a câmera – Beijos, Kouga.

- Hum... – a loira exclamou.

- Dois... – falei assentindo – Se não sabe contar, me pede que eu ensino.

- Que cortada! – gritou alguém da plateia e todos riram.

- Realmente, essa foi boa Kagome. – a loira riu.

- Obrigada, eu sei que arraso. – falei – Minto, isso é prática.

- Pratica com quem? – ela perguntou.

- Com a v***a da minha melhor amiga. – falei e ela fez uma cara de espanto.

- Você falou esse nome em TV ao vivo! – ela disse espantada.

- Não, eu não falei "esse nome" – fiz aspas no ar – Eu falei v***a mesmo.

Outra rodada de risos na plateia.

- Você não se envergonha do seu vocabulário? – ela perguntou – Esses nomes são muito feios. – ela me repreendeu.

- Toma o meu telefone. – falei tirando o meu celular do bolso e estendendo para ela.

- Para quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Liga para alguém que se importe. – disse e houve outra rodada de risos.

- Não, obrigada. – ela disse e eu guardei o meu celular – Como você passa seu tempo livre, Kagome?

- Dormindo, de preferência. – falei – Ou na minha rede social predileta.

- Qual? – ela perguntou.

- Uma rede secreta de unicórnios. – pisquei novamente para a câmera – Só quem tem entende.

Uma rodada de risos fraca na plateia.

- Kagome, você se considera uma estrela? – ela perguntou.

- Todos nós somos estrelas, mas alguns são bem idiotas. – filosofei.

- Qual é a sua cantora predileta? – ela perguntou.

- A Lady Gaga, de longe. – falei sinceramente.

- Por quê? – ela pareceu curiosa.

- Por que ela está pouco se f*****o para o que os outros vão dizer. – declarei.

- E qual foi o motivo para você pintar seu cabelo de roxo? – ela perguntou.

- Por que eu quis. – falei e a plateia riu – Desculpe, é o costume de cortar todo mundo.

- Tudo bem. – ela riu – Estou me acostumando. Kagome, o que você diz para as pessoas que venham a te declarar como exemplo?

- Não me veja como exemplo. – pedi – Eu não presto como exemplo.

- Por que, Kagome? – ela perguntou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu xingo, bato nos meus amigos, brigo com qualquer um por qualquer coisa, sou desastrada, não como bem, detesto a maioria das pessoas e não sou nem um pouco simpática e nem de longe legal. – falei acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Importa-se de que eu entreviste o Inuyasha? – ela perguntou.

- Pergunte a ele. – falei me encostando no sofá para tomar um cochilo, mas ainda escutando atentamente.

- Inuyasha, como é a Kagome na escola? – a loira perguntou.

- Ela é uma das alunas com melhores médias. – ele desconversou.

- E qual é o tipo de amigos da Kagome? – ela perguntou.

- Amigos fiéis e perceptivos. – ele falou – Mas ela não liga para a aparência. A melhor amiga dela, por exemplo, se veste dias como ela e dias toda de rosa. – "_Verdade_".

- Ela é uma boa amiga? – perguntou a loira.

- Ela é aquele tipo de amiga que vai te xingar, vai implicar com você e com quase tudo que você diz, não quer saber de frescuras, mas se alguém mexer com você, ela vai lutar com garras e dentes para te defender. – ele declarou.

- Você a conhece...? – perguntou a garota loira.

- Faz dez anos. – ele disse e eu percebi a verdade.

- Então você deve ser um dos melhores amigos dela. – a mulher deduziu.

- Não. – ele falou – O melhor amigo dela é o meu irmão. Ela não leva em consideração há quanto tempo conhece você, mas o quanto ela conhece você.

- Ela parece ser uma ótima garota. – a mulher falou para a minha surpresa.

- Ela não é uma boa garota. – ele discordou – Ela é uma garota de caráter.

- Tem diferença? – ela perguntou.

- Muita. – Inuyasha falou – Uma boa garota vai te pôr para cima quando estiver com você, mas assim que você virar vai comentar que você é um idiota. Ela vai estar sempre cercada de colegas, mas só vai ter um amigo, mesmo assim infiel. Uma boa garota quer uma reputação.

- E a garota de caráter? – ela perguntou.

- Ela não vai ficar de frescura com você. – ele começou – Mas ela vai te defender de tudo e de todos. Ela nunca vai estar cercada de mais de três pessoas, mas essas três pessoas são amigos fiéis. Ela não vai te apoiar em todas as suas decisões e quando você se der mal ela vai dizer "Eu te avisei.", mas vai te consolar até que você fique radiante. Você não pode contar com uma boa garota. Mas uma garota de caráter está sempre ali para você.

- Que lindo. – a loira soluçou e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

- É a verdade. – ele disse – E ela vai dormir quando você começar a tagarelar. – ele riu e eu pude até imaginá-lo com clareza me olhando.

- Devemos acordá-la? – ela perguntou.

- Espere. – disse Inuyasha e eu pude ouvir ele se afastando e voltando com algo que chacoalhava. Água. Levantei um segundo antes e peguei-o desprevenido, jogando a água nele.

- Kagome! – ele gritou e eu ri verdadeiramente assim como a plateia.

- Jamais tente surpreender Kagome Higurashi, baby. – falei e dei um passo para trás.

- Corre. – ele disse e começou a correr atrás de mim.

- Ai meu Deus! – gritei enquanto corria para a plateia o mais rápido que podia – Ele vai me matar! Socorro! – gritava enquanto me escondia atrás de alguém, mas ele sempre me achava.

- Não! – exclamei enquanto ele me abraçava por trás – Você está todo molhado! – choraminguei.

- Culpa sua. – ele falou me levando até a loira.

- Quem inventou de jogar a água em mim? – perguntei e ele ficou sem resposta – Há! Você não pode comigo. – me soltei dele para fazer a minha dança.

- Bem gente, essa foi Kagome Higurashi! – disse a loira rindo – Voltamos depois do intervalo. – ela parou de rir e apertou a minha mão – Boa coreografia.

- Não ensaiamos nada. – falei.

- Claro. – ela disse com ironia e se afastou gritando por água italiana.

- Ela é uma v***a! – exclamei olhando ela por trás.

- Vamos procurar algo para que eu possa me secar, depois falamos sobre quem é v***a. – ele disse.

- Inuyasha, você xingou! – falei espantada.

- É, e daí? – ele perguntou.

- Só achei estranho. – falei dando de ombros.

**Respostas by me e Kagome: (A Kagome só responde em negrito).**

**Victória C.**

**Isso aí, xinga ela para ver se ela para ver se ela se revolta, ela é muito certinha. **Não sou. **É sim e cale a boca que quem fala aqui sou eu. U.U E ela não escreve p***a nenhuma, eu que conto tudo. **_Cri, cri, cri. _**Viu? Olha ela aí calada. Muito bem. E nem vem que ela me ama mais do que você, ok? **Mentira. **Cala a boca, você me pôs aqui, agora me aguente.**

**Kah:**

**Que história é essa de roubar meu apelido? Só vou deixar por que eu estou achando seu review legalzinho. Eu sei que a minha vida é fabulosa, ok? Mentira, eu só faço m***a o dia todo. **Falou e disse. **Viu? Ela me ama. Agora me aguente, negona. **Você inflou o ego dela. **Cala a tua boca.**

**Vanessa:**

**EU E AQUELE MAURICINHO? Não me inclua nesse bolo que eu não sou fermento. E o Kouga é lindo e maravilhoso, não venha falar dele aqui perto de mim. **Ninguém lhe chamou na conversa. **Mas eu me intrometi. **Intrometida. **Eu nunca neguei isso. Enfim, comente aí e não seja medrosa. Não mordo. Não posso me afastar dessa chata que é a minha intérprete.**

**Priy Taisho:**

**Lá vem mais um Taisho para me atazanar. **Cala a boca, viu? Ela gosta de falar comigo. **Só podia ser Taisho mesmo, ô família que tem parafusos a menos, viu? E EU SOU LOUCA MESMO, TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO? TEM? VENHA BRIGAR SE VOCÊ É MULHER. Humpf. E eu protejo o meu Sesshy, ok? Pode tirar o pensamento dele. **Você é mais ciumenta do que eu. E o Sesshoumaru é meu e você sabe disso. **Cala a boca que ninguém te chamou na conversa. **Os reviews são para mim! **Na minha vida, quem responde sou eu. Sai daqui. Hora de dominar o Word.**

**Maria Clara:**

**Você também? Vamos lá! Nós duas colocando o pé no painel do carro do Sesshoumaru. Ele odeia e eu amo fazer isso! Haha! Não morra, gostei do seu review.**

**Thali-chan:**

Sai daqui que ela disse Ellen-chan. Vai vazando, Kagome. **M***a. **Vamos, só temos que formar um lugar e nos mudamos para lá. Você é mesmo. Seu review sempre é o mais longo, amo reviews longos. **Aquele idiota fica grudado no meu pé, às vezes isso me irrita. Só não o expulso por que ele me levou num lugar incrível. **Sai daqui, Kagome, agora é Ellen-chan. Não entendi esse comentário do Naraku. **Naraku? Onde? Aquele idiota, detesto esse cretino. **Só falei, calma, Kagome. **Calma uma p***a. **ah, vai passear. Não é? Odeio a Kikyou. **Ela é uma v***a, vocês só vieram saber disso agora, foi? E o Sesshoumaru é um intrometido safado mesmo. É isso aí, fale mesmo. Vou comentar isso com a Sango para ver se ela me larga de vez. Viu? Ela também gosta de mim, sai daqui vai. Continuo sim, afinal quem fala aqui sou eu. U.u**

**Mandem reviews e vejam a fic f**a da Flor do Deserto. Eu estou linda e maravilhosa lá. The Fury In The Snow. Além do que eu sou f****a por que tenho vários poderes. ME GUSTA A FIC DELA. **Tá, Kagome, sai. Que garota possessiva. Mas eu concordo com ela! lol Deixem reviews e vejam The Fury In The Snow. **Repetitiva. **Kagome, cala a boca. **O quer você disse? **~le run~


	10. Partida

**Esse capítulo é totalmente InuXKag! Mas enfim, amanhã começam as provas, então se eu me atrasar... Estou viva! Menos se eu me atrasar dois dias, chamem a S.W.A.T. por que a escritora de vocês morreu. Y.Y Mas enfim, chega de drama: para vocês, um outro capítulo, com os personagens da Rumiko e a personalidade da Kagome inventada por mim!**

Depois que Inuyasha se secou, nós saímos da MTV. Eu me sentia bem melhor. Afinal, consegui enganar a todos fingindo que eu estava bem. Mas por outro lado, eu me sentia mal. Mal pelo que estava acontecendo com a minha família, se é que eu podia chamá-los assim. Justo quando eu estava começando a me dar bem com a minha mãe, ela vai dar uma de mãe responsável?

- Você ainda não ficou bem, ficou? – perguntou Inuyasha quando estávamos saindo da MTV.

- Estou melhor. – falei e não era mentira.

- Mas não curada. – ele disse. Não foi uma pergunta, mas eu respondi mesmo assim.

- Eu nunca estou curada, Inuyasha. – falei e entrei no carro.

- Você sempre pareceu muito feliz para mim. – ele disse dando a partida – Do seu jeito, mas bem feliz.

- Compartilhe a alegria, guarde a tristeza. – falei e dei um sorriso falso para ele – Ninguém gosta de mulheres que ficam se lamentando por tudo e todos.

- E você liga para isso? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- É um jeito de ver a situação. – declarei me desviando da sua pergunta.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ele notou.

- Não estou a fim de responder. – falei dando de ombros.

- Mas eu estou a fim de ouvir a sua resposta. – ele disse parando no sinal vermelho.

- Mas eu não vou responder. – falei começando a me irritar – Fique com a sua curiosidade.

- Acontece que eu sou muito curioso. – ele disse rindo.

- Percebe-se. – falei começando a bater o pé.

- Você está chateada? – perguntou ele.

- Não, gosto de ficar batendo o pé. – ele pareceu acreditar, então eu acrescentei – Mas é lógico que eu estou chateada, seu idiota!

- Hey, por que você ficou irritada? – ele me perguntou acelerando quando o sinal abriu.

- Por que eu, caso você não tenha percebido, estou num mau dia e suas perguntas me irritam. – falei cruzando os braços.

- Você não parecia se importar quando o Kouga lhe fazia perguntas. – ele me disse apertando mais o volante.

- O Kouga é o Kouga, ele é diferente de você, Inuyasha. – falei virando o rosto para ele – E não se atreva a falar mal dele, ele é meu amigo e eu não vou deixar você insultá-lo na minha frente! – eu estava quase gritando.

- Você está de TPM? – perguntou ele.

- EU NÃO TENHO TPM! – gritei.

- Você está vermelha. – ele me informou.

- Por que será? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Kagome, não fique assim, eu só queria que você ficasse legal. – ele disse.

- Como? – perguntei.

- Te distraindo dos seus problemas maiores. – ele me informou e eu rosnei.

- Boa maneira essa de quase se matar. – falei respirando fundo.

- Não fique tão zangada. – ele me pediu.

- Pare de falar, então. – retruquei.

- Nossa, até parece que você me odeia. – ele parou em outro sinal vermelho.

- Te odeio mesmo! – _Por me fazer te amar_, pensei, mas não disse isso em voz alta.

- Então por que me chamou? – agora ele gritou e eu saí de mim.

- Para que você não ficasse fazendo o papel de corno idiota com aquela v*******a! – gritei e depois tapei a minha boca – Eu sou péssima em esconder coisas. – gemi.

- A Kikyou está me traindo? – ele perguntou em choque.

- Até parece que você nem imaginava isso. – falei com a minha cara de "Por favor, larga de ser idiota!".

- Ela pode ser do jeito dela, mas ela jamais me trairia. – ele fincou pé e acelerou.

- Está bem, Inuyasha. – suspirei – Acredite no que quiser. Pode me deixar aqui.

- Mas ainda falta uma quadra! – ele ficou espantado.

- Andar é bom para a saúde. – falei olhando para fora da janela.

- Você não sabe o caminho. – ele insistiu.

- Eu pergunto no caminho. – eu disse teimosa.

- Por favor, deixe que eu te leve. – ele insistiu – Eu prometo: não vou mais te chatear.

- Nunca? – perguntei esperançosa virando para ele.

- Até o fim do dia. – ele riu.

- Sem graça. – falei me afundando no banco do carona.

- Posso fazer só uma pergunta? – ele pediu.

- Está bem. – concordei de mal-grado.

- Por que você está com o Kouga? – ele perguntou.

Virei para ele sem entender. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Na verdade, isso nunca me ocorreu realmente, mas era verdade. De uma forma ou de outra, eu estava com o Kouga. Por quê? Bem, por que ele é legal e beija bem. Ok, agora eu pensei feito a Kikyou. Balancei a cabeça para afastar o meu momento p*******e.

- Não estamos juntos oficialmente. – me desviei da sua pergunta.

- Você não me respondeu. – ele falou.

- Eu disse que você podia perguntar, não que eu iria responder. – falei piscando para ele.

- Ah, obrigado. – ele ironizou.

- De nada, sei que sou incrível. – ironizei ainda mais – Agora dirija calado. – pedi.

- Sabe, te deixar na estrada agora me parece uma coisa bem atraente. – ele disse nervoso.

- Ótimo, pode deixar, eu ligo para o Kouga e ele vem me buscar. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não! – ele quase gritou – Eu só estava nervoso! – ele disse ainda alto – Me perdoe, Kagome, eu não deveria ter feito essa grosseria, por favor, me perdoe. – ele falou extremamente formal.

- Não sei por que faz questão da minha companhia. – resmunguei sem pensar – Ninguém gosta de mim mesmo.

- Mas e a Sango, o Sesshoumaru e o Kouga? – ele perguntou.

- Não conta, eles gostam de torta. – falei convencida e ele riu alto.

- E o que é que tem gostar de torta? – ele perguntou – Eu gosto de torta.

- Pessoas que gostam de torta tem tendência a gostar de mim. - pensei alto – Só pode, por que né...

- Você é hilária, Kagome. – ele riu.

- Está me achando com cara de palhaça? – perguntei – Cala a boca, Inuyasha!

- Está bem. – ele disse e eu o fitei – Não falo mais. – ele fingiu trancar a boca.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Ficar com Inuyasha era legal também, mas eu ainda preferia ficar com o Kouga. Com o Kouga eu não sentia essa extrema necessidade de agradá-lo. Era como se as outras pessoas não importassem, só ele merecesse a minha preocupação.

- Coração idiota, filho de uma p**a! – exclamei sem pensar.

- O que houve? – Inuyasha perguntou ao meu lado.

- Dirija mais e pergunte menos. – ordenei.

- Está bem, madame Higurashi. – ele disse e eu tranquei os dentes.

- O quê? – ele revirou os olhos – Vai dizer que não ouve isso o tempo todo?

- Não ouço. – falei sinceramente – Não sou como você, eu faço as minhas próprias coisas. – cruzei os braços.

- Nossa. – ele disse olhando para frente.

- A gente já chegou? – resolvi dar uma de o burrinho do Shrek.

- Não. – ele sorriu.

- A gente já chegou? – perguntei de novo.

- Não. – ele parou de sorrir.

- A gente já chegou? – perguntei sorrindo perversamente.

- Está bem, eu calo a minha boca! – ele gritou.

- Você é pavio curto que nem eu. – eu disse mais para mim mesma e ri.

- Concordo. – ele riu e eu me virei para ele zangada.

Ele fingiu trancar a boca novamente, mas dessa vez com um sorriso torto que me tirou o fôlego. P***a de coração idiota! Olhei para a janela e vi que já estávamos quase perto. Olhei para o indicador de velocidade. 100 km/h! E ele não parecia fazer esforço nenhum para dirigir. Enquanto eu olhava para ele, ele se virou para mim e sorriu. Não pude evitar sorrir de canto de volta para ele.

- Chegamos. – ele falou depois de alguns minutos.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha. – falei – Foi até um pouco legal.

- De nada. – ele sorriu – Eu me diverti muito.

Duas buzinadas impacientes atraíram a minha atenção. Souta estava atrás de nós extremamente irritado. Abri um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo.

- Tchau, Inuyasha! – gritei ao sair correndo do carro para ir ao encontro de Souta – Souta! – gritei ao entrar no carro dele.

- Quem é o idiota louro? – ele perguntou mal-humorado.

- Namorado da Kikyou. – informei e ele ficou ainda mais mal-humorado.

- Não gosto da Kikyou. – ele declarou e eu ri alto.

- Eu amo ficar com você, sabia? – perguntei e ele fez uma careta – Algo errado?

- Vou partir amanhã de manhã, Kagome. – ele me informou e eu senti um aperto no coração.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei incapaz de absorver o que ele disse.

- A empresa para qual eu trabalho vai abrir uma filial em outro país e me chamaram. – ele disse.

- Fique aqui, Souta, por favor! – pedi quase chorando.

- Não dá, Kagome. – ele me disse triste – Se eu for, vou realizar o meu sonho! – ele me disse – Vou exercer a profissão que eu sempre quis!

- Mas Kouga... – pedi soluçando – Você não pode me deixar.

- Tenho que ir. – ele disse – Isso é importante para mim, Kagome, entenda!

- Entendi. – falei chorando – Só achei que eu fosse mais importante para você do que esse seu emprego.

- Ah, não! – ele gritou – Chantagem emocional para cima de mim? – ele começou a sussurrar – Eu já não aguento mais esse clima nessa casa, Kagome! Todos agem como se não se conhecessem! Eu não quero ficar aqui, não com os nossos pais.

- Está bem. – falei saindo para a chuva que agora caía.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou abrindo a janela do carro.

- Abrir o portão. – anunciei numa voz sem emoção.

Após chamar nosso mordomo e ele abrir o portão, entrei pela frente do carro de Inuyasha correndo e chorando. Não queria que ele me visse assim, mas não consegui me aguentar. Corri para o meu quarto sem esperar Souta e abri a porta do banheiro. Franzi a testa para a banheira por um segundo e depois abri a torneira e deixei que a água quente a enchesse completamente e depois me joguei nela de roupa e tudo, submergindo completamente.

Eu podia ver meus cabelos negros flutuando a minha volta e sentir um aperto nos pulmões que clamavam por mais ar. Por um segundo, pensei em me afogar. Seria fácil, só algumas pessoas notariam, seria dada como suicídio e talvez assim a minha mãe começasse a dar valor para a família. Mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Tem gente muito pior do que eu. Crianças com câncer, morrendo aos poucos, pobres que não tinham nem aonde dormir... Fui arrancada dos meus devaneios e da banheira por um par de braços fortes. Por alguns segundos, só consegui tossir e fechar e abrir os olhos. Finalmente, reconheci Inuyasha parado olhando com terror para mim.

- Por favor, me diga que não estava pensando em se afogar! – ele me pediu.

- Não devo mentir. – solucei e ele me abraçou.

x-X-x

Acordei extremamente confortável e vi que eu estava na minha cama. _Raciocine, Kagome, como você foi parar aí?_ Perguntou a voz já conhecida na minha mente. Bem, ontem eu fui a MTV, voltei com o Inuyasha de lá e... _Inuyasha..._ A voz sussurrou. De repente, tudo se encaixou. Eu havia chorado horas a fio abraçada a Inuyasha e depois o convenci que já era bastante tarde.

"– _Tem certeza de que não vai tentar se afogar novamente? – Inuyasha me perguntava._

_- Tenho. – afirmei – Pode ir._

_- Tome cuidado. – ele pediu._

_- Está bem. – concordei._

_- Me prometa que vai tomar cuidado até que nós nos vejamos novamente. – ele pediu._

_- Eu prometo tomar cuidado até te ver novamente após você ter saído da minha rua. – prometi._

_- Se cuida. – ele reforçou o pedido, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu com um último olhar preocupado para mim._"

Olhei para o relógio preocupada e depois suspirei de alívio. Ainda faltavam uma hora e meia para eu estar oficialmente atrasada. Levantei e peguei o meu sapato "Fuck You" e meu casaco. Olhei para fora para ver se ia precisar dele. Sim. Peguei uma blusa xadrez e uma calça escura e minhas peças íntimas. Depois disso, fui até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Vislumbrei-me pelo espelho e tremi. Eu parecia uma emo que tentara mesmo se afogar. Sacudi a cabeça e fui tomar meu banho, jogando as coisas em cima da tampa da privada. Tomei uma ducha quente e depois me sequei. Vesti-me, calcei meus sapatos após ir buscar as minhas meias e me olhei no espelho para saber se precisava de maquiagem.

Gostei do que vi. Ainda sobrava lápis de olho e meu rosto estava corado. Eu havia dormido bastante, então não tinha olheiras nem uma aparência de zumbi. Parecia até saudável. Dei meu sorriso sarcástico e a antiga Kagome voltara. Eu realmente estava melhor. Acho que eu só precisava mesmo chorar, desabafar. Mas por que com o Inuyasha?

Agora ele sabia que eu não era inatingível. Agora ele ia ficar igual ao Sesshoumaru, cuidando de mim. Pensei nisso por um tempo e percebi que eu não me importaria muito. Não se fosse ele. Sorri comigo mesma e desci as escadas. Comi algumas torradas e um suco de laranja. Não estava a fim de ficar inventando hoje. Peguei a minha bolsa, um relógio e fui esperar Kouga fora de casa.

Vi um carro prateado chegando e estreitei os olhos. Aquele não era o Kouga. Mas o que o Inuyasha veio fazer aqui hoje? Ele parou na frente da minha casa e abaixou o vidro parecendo preocupado. Quando ele me viu sorriu e a preocupação deixou seu rosto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntei.

- Vim buscar você. – ele falou revirando os olhos.

- Já tenho carona, obrigada. – falei olhando para a rua e depois para o relógio de pulso.

- Ele não vai aparecer. – ele me falou com convicção.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei e ele franziu os lábios.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – falei em tom de advertência.

- Tudo bem! – ele se rendeu – Eu briguei com ele para vir te buscar hoje.

- Que idiotice! – falei colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu ganhei, entra aí vai. – ele disse.

- Como vocês brigaram? – perguntei entrando com ar de desaprovação.

- Bem, eu disse a ele que eu deveria buscá-la hoje, pois você estava mal. – ele foi direto.

- VOCÊ É IMBECIL, INUYASHA? – gritei dando socos nele – VOCÊ NÃO PODIA CONTAR ISSO PARA NINGUÉM!

- Calma! – ele me pediu fazendo uma careta.

- Calma o c*****o! – continuei a bater nele.

- Ele é o seu namorado, ele deveria saber. – ele disse ainda fazendo uma careta – Além do que ele prometeu segredo.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – gritei e parei de bater nele – E se fosse aí que não deveria saber mesmo!

- Mas por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Os verdadeiros sabem. – murmurei.

Ele pareceu saber que eu não ia dizer mais nada, então acelerou. Em poucos minutos estávamos na escola. Inuyasha dirige feito um louco, mas dirige bem. Recostei-me na porta do seu carro, colocando uma mão na barriga e uma cobrindo os olhos. Acho que vou vomitar.

- Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – respondi com o estômago dando voltas desagradáveis.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou colocando uma mão na minha bochecha. Senti meu coração disparar.

- Você dirige feito um louco! – gritei nervosa e saí dali pisando forte.

- Kagome! – chamou ele rindo.

- Vá se f***r, Inuyasha! – gritei virando para ele por um instante.

- Calma, desse jeito você me deixa surda! – disse Sango ao meu lado.

- Sango! – cantarolei e ela sorriu.

- Vejo que está melhor. – ela observou.

- É. – falei abraçando-a de lado e continuando a andar.

- Olá, meninas. – disse Sesshoumaru chegando.

- Olá, menino. – falei.

- Eu não sou um menino! – ele exclamou indignado.

- Se nós somos meninas, você é um menino também. – falei.

- Olá, garotas. – ele consertou.

- Olá, Sesshoumaru. – falamos juntas e paramos de andar.

- Vi você ontem na MTV. – falou Sesshoumaru sentando num banco.

- Gostou da música? – perguntei sentando ao lado dele.

- Amei! – ele disse sinceramente enquanto Sango se sentava ao meu lado.

- Ficou uma b***a, eu sei. – franzi a testa.

- Não ficou! – Sango discordou – Eu também amei!

- Sabia que tem uma página sua no Facebook? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – perguntei assustada.

- É isso mesmo. – ele sorriu mais – Na verdade, nós fizemos.

- Com qual foto? – perguntei.

- Daquela que você está no passeio da escola para aquele lugar onde nevava... – ele parou para pensar – Esqueci o nome.

- Eu lembro que era no Chile. – disse Sango.

- Seria aquele passeio que fizemos ano passado para o Termas de Chillan para ver a neve? – perguntei.

- Isso! – ele disse – Você está na frente de uma casa de madeira que tem a frente coberta de neve, se eu não me engano. – ele coçou o queixo.

- Provavelmente deve ser isso mesmo. – falei dando de ombros.

- Você só tem aquela foto desde então. – Sango observou.

- Eu não gosto de fotos. – falei – E vocês bem que sabem. – ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Sabemos, claro. – Sango revirou os olhos.

- Ao contrário teria um book delas. – Sesshoumaru observou.

- Coisa de patricinha. – falei e tremi – Sango! – gritei pulando do banco – Eu sou um gênio!

- O quê? – perguntou Sango.

- Tive uma ideia para um plano para separar a Kikyou do Inuyasha. – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Vem comigo! – a puxei – Até mais, Sesshoumaru! – gritei por cima do ombro.

- Qual é o seu plano? – ela perguntou quando entramos na escola.

- Vamos tirar fotos da Kikyou com o Naraku e fazer uma pequena chantagem. – sorri perversamente – Se ela não terminar com o Inuyasha, nós vamos postar as fotos no book de alunos da escola com um letreiro bem visível em baixo, com o nome "P**a". – sugeri me sentindo orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Ótimo plano! – ela disse surpresa e eu sorri.

- Bonito. – disse alguém batendo palmas atrás de mim e eu senti o meu coração gelar.

- Naraku. – falei vendo o moreno parado atrás de nós.

- Kagome. – ele sorriu perversamente – Eu quero falar com você. Em particular.

- Sango é minha melhor amiga, ela pode saber de tudo. – falei.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou falar com a Kikyou... – ele virou.

- Naraku, espera! – chamou Sango – Boa sorte, Kagome.

Respirei fundo enquanto Naraku se aproximava de mim. Ele sorriu perversamente e pôs a mão na minha bochecha. Dei um tapa na sua mão.

- Vamos negociar. – ele propôs – Se você fizer isso, a Kikyou vai ficar com fama de "rodada".

- Ela é "rodada". – falei sinceramente.

- Mas eu não quero uma namorada com uma reputação ruim. – ele falou.

- Saísse com uma garota decente. – falei revirando os olhos.

- O problema é que não se tem tantas garotas decentes e bonitas como você. – ele disse.

- Decente eu até entendo, mas bonita pegou pesado. – falei rindo.

- Olha, eu poderia não contar isso para a Kikyou, mas eu ia querer algo. – ele disse.

- Diga. – falei após um suspiro.

- Quero um beijo seu. – ele disse se inclinando na minha direção.

- Você enlouqueceu? – perguntei empurrando-o.

- Vamos dizer, Kagome, que você é a garota mais interessante daqui. – ele sorriu – Você sabe bem como enlouquecer alguém. – ele deu alguns passos na minha direção e eu percebi que estava contra a parede.

- Fique longe de mim. – ordenei raivosa.

- É só um beijo, o que é que tem de mais? – ele perguntou.

- Não sou como a p**a da Kikyou que fica beijando qualquer um! – gritei indignada.

- Eu não sou qualquer um. – ele disse se fingindo magoado.

- Então é verdade. – disse uma terceira voz que eu conhecia bem.

Respostas às reviews (Kagome responde em negrito!).

Kah:

**Meu apelido, não discuta. Meu e pronto. E nem pense no meu Sesshy. Meu, só meu e pronto. **Ah, obrigada! **Eu sei que eu sou muito linda e seduzenty. Rawr. **Sai daqui, sua sem noção. **Gostou? Se não, se f**a também, a Priy Taisho amou. U.u Ela sempre ama. **Eu mereço. Vocês inflaram o ego dela tanto que ela está até parecendo mais gorda. **Boa sorte p***a nenhuma, eles que venham reclamar para eles verem. **Haha! **Beijos p***a nenhuma, beijos é coisa da Kikyou. Um abraço aê manola. **Beijos!

Priy Taisho:

**Eu não disse? Ela sempre ama. Então vamos juntar nossas famílias e despachar todo mundo para um manicômio urgentemente. E eles são MEUS. MEUS E MEUS. TODOS ELES. O INUYASHA, O SESSHOUMARU, A SANGO, O MIROKU, O SOUTA E O KOUGA. MEUS, MEUS E MEUS! Dominei geral aqui, Ellen nem tem mais moral nessa p***a! Um abraço. **Beijos! **Sai daqui, Ellen. ~le empurra~**

Thali-chan:

Haha, oi! **Ela dominou o Word de novo! Logo agora que eu estava começando a dominar a p***a aqui. Fiquei com raiva. **Se empolgue mesmo, amo review longa! **Amo nada. Essas leitoras chatas? Não amo nenhuma. Nenhuma. **Mentirosa. **Cala a boca se não elas vão saber da verdade. **Ele é tenso, fico com medo dele às vezes... **Medo o c*****o! Ele que venha, ele vai ver só! Dou bem um chute no ponto fraco dele! Menina ridícula, ela! Amo falar, dominei o Word aqui agora! Haha, o Sesshy é meu, meu papai! Esfreguei mesmo, para ver se ele tem pelo menos um pouco de noção. Embora essa seja uma tentativa em vão. É triste, mas aquele dali é retardado, só pode. É, e isso não é legal. O amor não é como nos contos de fada nem é como nessas fics que vocês vêem por aí, o amor é cruel e ele machuca mais do que dá alegria. Estava bem na minha sem me apaixonar, preferia ficar assim. É isso aí! Você também viu que ela é uma v***a! Eu sei! Minha mãe quase me mata, mas eu amei! Faz mesmo, ninguém manda na gente não. Ele é meu Kouga. *-***

Flor do Deserto:

Há, pode ir saindo. Essa ousada não me deixou nem dar tchau na review da Thali, vê se pode? Haha, parece até uma eu da vida, esquecendo tudo! Nesse exato momento, estou com a impressão de que já respondi esses reviews... EU QUE COMPUS, EU QUE COMPUS! A Kagome é rebelde, a mãe dela também nem deixou. **Não, ele continua sendo só meu. **Haha, não tem nada que agradecer nem nada! Eu e a Kagome amamos sua fic! **Sou f****a lá, meus poderes são lindos. U.u Eu posso. E ela é muito certinha... **Ok, acabou seu tempo, o review tem meu nome, pode sair daqui. Eu tenho uma política de não falar palavrões no FF. **Haha, amei a dos chifres! **Eu ia expulsar ela, mas eu concordo! Até! **Até!**

Duda:

**Eu nem acreditei, ele era tão certinho! **Eu fiquei chocada.

Victória C.

**O legal é que você agora pode vir logada! Eu não disse? **Ah, calem a boca, as duas. Haha, eu sou f**a! Já tentei ser compositora, não deu muito certo! Beijos! **Até!**

**Leiam Fury In The Snow, eu amo, vocês não se arrependerão. **Tá, tchau, Kagome. Digam-me se gostaram do novo capítulo! E leiam essa fic mesmo, ela é f**a! Enfim, beijos e até mais!


	11. Eu tenho que dar uma de 'macha!

**ATÉ QUE ENFIM CHEGOU ESSE CAP! O MEU PREDILETO! CURTAM! Personagens da Rumiko, personalidade da Kagome feita por mim.**

- Inuyasha. – sussurrei aliviada.

- É verdade sim. – Naraku falou ainda agarrado a mim, uma mão de cada lado da minha cintura me impossibilitando fugir.

- Solte-a. – ele ordenou apontando para mim.

- Você é realmente idiota, Inuyasha. – ele riu alto – Além de não perceber que a sua namorada te traia, acha que eu, o amante dela, vou obedecer você? – ele perguntou ainda rindo.

- Não, não acho. – ele disse fechando as mãos em punho – Vou obrigar você.

Inuyasha avançou para Naraku e lhe deu um soco. Naraku riu e revirou os olhos. Outro soco de Inuyasha. A mão dele ficou vermelha, mas Naraku não pareceu sofrer dano algum. Continuou colado em mim. Ele sorriu perversamente e se aproximou mais. Tentei fugir em vão até que ele me beijou de forma rude. Contorci-me até que consegui ficar onde queria e lhe dei um chute no meio das pernas. Ele caiu com um baque.

- Eca, eca, ECA! – reclamei correndo para a pia mais próxima para lavar minha boca.

- Você está bem? – Inuyasha estava logo atrás de mim.

- Uhum. – respondi com a boca cheia de água.

- Você foi incrível. – ele me elogiou sorrindo.

- Se você não sabe bater, tem quem saiba. – falei e ensaboei as mãos e passei na boca.

- Eca! – Inuyasha disse – Água e sabão! – ele ficou espantado.

- É melhor do que o gosto do Naraku. – falei após enxaguar minha boca.

- Hum. – ele murmurou assentindo.

- Me desculpe, Inuyasha. – falei com remorso – Você não deveria ter ficado sabendo disso assim.

- Você não teve culpa. – ele sorriu tristonho – Seria um ótimo plano se você fosse um pouco mais cuidadosa.

- Viu? – perguntei – Minha culpa.

- Eu agradeço. – ele disse ainda triste – Por ter ficando sabendo disso assim.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Seria pior a Kikyou acabar comigo e eu ficar o resto da vida achando que eu era o errado. – ele disse.

- Não pensei nisso. – falei sinceramente.

- O pior é que eu ainda gosto dela. – ele falou parecendo prestes a chorar e meu coração se contorceu.

- O coração de todo mundo é idiota? – perguntei – Achei que fosse só o meu.

- Pois é. – ele falou e deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Inuyasha, não fica assim. – pedi o abraçando.

- O meu é muito mais idiota do que o seu, eu posso apostar. – ele riu na minha orelha.

- Por que o seu seria? – perguntei.

- Por que eu amo duas garotas. – pude senti-lo soluçar – Mas não... Eu amo uma, mas eu gosto muito da Kikyou. E eu amo essa garota já faz mais de oito anos.

- Você ama outra garota? – perguntei espantada.

- É, mas eu desisti dela. – ele riu tristonho – Ela jamais iria olhar para mim com outro olhar a não ser o de amigo.

- Quem é essa idiota? – perguntei irritada.

- Ela não é idiota. – ele disse rindo na minha orelha.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntei.

- Você dizendo que você mesma é idiota. – ele disse e eu fiquei paralisada de choque – Ah, me desculpa, não fica assim. – ele me pediu interpretando mal minha reação.

- Você... – tentei falar, mas não consegui.

- Eu te amo. – ele admitiu se afastando para ver a minha reação.

- SEU IDIOTA! – gritei batendo nele – EU AQUI SOFRENDO POR QUE ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA IA DEIXAR DE AMAR A KIKYOU! VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO IMBECIL, INUYASHA TAISHO! – gritei ainda dando tapas nele.

- Você também me ama? – ele perguntou me olhando abismado.

- Não, Inuyasha, eu gosto de sofrer por pessoas que odeio. – revirei os olhos – É CLARO QUE SIM!

- Então não sei por que fica aí me batendo ao invés de vir me beijar. – ele disse rindo.

- Não vou te beijar, minha boca deve estar com gosto de sabão e eu quero escovar os dentes por que o gosto do idiota do Naraku ainda não saiu da minha boca. – fiz uma cara de nojo saindo da escola.

- Isso é desculpa por que você está com medo. – Inuyasha falou atrás de mim.

- Eu não tenho medo. – falei empinando o nariz e pisando forte até a Sango – San! San! Vamos à sua casa, quero escovar os dentes.

- Escovar os dentes? – Sango pareceu confusa.

- Acabei de ser beijada a força pelo idiota repugnante do Naraku, não enche v***a e me leva logo para a sua casa. – falei rebolando a cabeça.

- ECA! – Sango gritou correndo para o carro dela.

- Agora você entendeu! – gritei correndo atrás dela.

- Ai! – gritou Kouga quando me esbarrei com ele – Aonde vocês vão?

- Vamos à casa da Sango, se não der tempo de voltarmos, ficamos enjoadas e fomos ao hospital devido ao café da manhã que tomamos juntas! – gritei a explicação depressa enquanto entrava no conversível de Sango e nós partíamos a toda velocidade.

- Chegamos. – Sango disse depois de alguns minutos, saltando do carro.

- Vamos, vá à frente. – falei e nós corremos para o banheiro.

A casa de Sango era menor do que a minha, mas o terreno era maior. Se a minha mãe era exagerada, a dela era o quê? Tinha de tudo o que você pudesse imaginar, até um pequeno zoológico ela tinha dentro de casa! O banheiro era maior do que o meu quarto e Sango pegou uma escova nova para mim no armário. Escovei os dentes sem pressa, tirando cada vestígio de Naraku que eu pude.

Escovei a língua durante cinco minutos só para ficar satisfeita. Enxaguei bem a boca e depois a escova. Jogamos a escova fora. Voltamos correndo para o carro. Chegamos à escola e nem estávamos atrasadas. Batemos as mãos sorrindo e depois corremos para a sala. Cheguei ofegante indo me sentar no meu lugar de costume. Fazia calor demais com o casaco.

Tirei o casaco, mas não era o suficiente. Abri o primeiro botão da camisa e fiquei me abanando loucamente. Sango fazia o mesmo ao meu lado. Quem visse ia achar o quê? Com esse pensamento, olhei para ela e ela entendeu no que eu pensava na hora. Melhores amigas e seus poderes sobrenaturais. Nós rimos alto.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou Kouga chegando até mim.

- Bastante. – falei sorrindo.

- Por que estão assim? – ele perguntou olhando as nossas mãos que não paravam de abanar.

- Você não ia gostar de saber. – falei.

- Mas eu quero saber mesmo assim. – ele insistiu.

- O Naraku a beijou a força e nós fomos correndo à minha casa para que ela escovasse os dentes. – Sango explicou rapidamente – Limpeza total.

- Eu sabia que você não ia gostar. – falei enquanto observava a cara de pura fúria de Kouga.

- Aquele maldito me paga. – foi o que ele disse antes de desaparecer.

- Kouga! – gritei tentando segurar a sua camisa, mas ele era rápido e a minha mão agarrou o ar.

- Estamos f*****s! – exclamou Sango sem deixar de se abanar olhando preocupada para a porta de onde Kouga havia saído.

- Nem me lembre. – gemi.

x-X-x

- Senhorita Higurashi, senhor Taisho, ambos estão sendo chamados para a diretoria. – olhei para Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados e ele assentiu.

- Acompanhem-me. – a supervisora pediu.

- Podem entrar. – disse o diretor ao nos avistar depois de alguns segundos.

Kouga e Naraku já estavam ali. Naraku sorriu perversamente para mim e eu estreitei os olhos. Kouga fez menção de se levantar, mas eu pus minhas mãos nos seus ombros. Ele pareceu melhor. Olhei nos olhos do diretor e ele balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

- A situação está feia para você, Higurashi. – ele falou.

- Qual é a versão do Naraku, professor? – perguntei.

- Bem, eu gostaria de ouvir a sua versão primeiro. – ele se inclinou.

- Bem, tudo começou... – comecei a história.

x-X-x

Quando acabei de contar toda a verdade, estava cansada daquilo. O diretor me observou com cuidado. Eu suspirei. Os olhos do diretor pareciam ter o poder de arrancar a verdade da sua mente. Ele assentiu.

- Por que não conta a sua versão, Naraku? – perguntou Naraku.

- Bem, eu entrei na escola com o objetivo de refazer algumas lições e encontrei a Higurashi brigando com a Sango, então separei as duas. – ele parecia perfeitamente à vontade – E então Sango correu da escola com medo da Higurashi e eu fui falar com a Higurashi, pedindo que ela se desculpasse com a Sango. Afinal, elas são melhores amigas. Então a Higurashi me agrediu e disse "Isso não fica assim!" e saiu furiosa.

- Querido Naraku, tem uma série falha na sua mentira. – falei rindo – Primeiro, eu e Sango não brigamos desde o primário. Segunda, a Sango jamais sairia no tapa e o diretor sabe disso, muito menos por minha causa. E terceira, uma galera me viu saindo com a Sango alguns, seriam o que na sua mentira, segundos depois dessa "briga". – fiz aspas no ar.

- Tenho que dar a razão a Higurashi. – disse o diretor – O senhor vai cumprir uma semana de detenção, Naraku.

- Detenção? – perguntei indignada – Esse idiota me beijou a força!

- E você o agrediu, estão quites. – ele disse e eu bufei. **Bufar com a boca, gente.**

- Mas professor, isso é errado. – Inuyasha tentou argumentar, mas o diretor ergueu a mão.

- Não adianta, quando ele fala assim é decisivo. – falei de má vontade.

- E você Higurashi, estava tramando contra uma colega. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela estava traindo o meu amigo com o namorado da "melhor amiga"! – falei indignada – Pode me dar detenção por tudo, mas eu fiz bem em armar contra a Kikyou.

- Bem? – ele perguntou.

- Professor, se eu não me engano o objetivo dessa escola não é só formar estudantes, mas cidadãos conscientes e damas e cavalheiros! – falei – E uma dama não faz o que ela fez.

- Uma dama também não arma contra a colega. – ele argumentou.

- Estamos quites, então. – contra-argumentei.

- Higurashi, você sabe que eu gosto de você. – ele suspirou – É uma ótima garota, suas médias são excelentes e você nunca me faltou com o respeito, mas estou de mão atadas!

- O senhor é ou não é o diretor? – perguntei – A escola estava sem professor algum e que eu me lembre do regulamento da escola, a regra 8459.2 diz claramente que o diretor é responsável por qualquer atividade e/ou conflito durante o período em que os professores não se encontram.

- É verdade. – Inuyasha olhou para mim impressionado.

- O quê? – perguntei – Eu aprendo rápido.

- Então me diga você qual atitude deveria tomar, em sua opinião. – ele propôs.

- Expulsar a Kikyou e o Naraku, que não agiram de acordo com a regra 4578.1: todo aluno(a) deve se comportar com dignidade e lealdade perante seus colegas e portar-se como um(a) verdadeiro(a) dama ou cavalheiro.

- Bem, colocando assim, você tem a razão, Higurashi. – ele disse.

- Vai expulsá-los? – perguntei sem esconder o entusiasmo na voz.

- Não posso. – ele balançou a cabeça – Somente um comportamento realmente grave pode acarretar a expulsão quase no fim do semestre.

- Mas vai suspendê-los? – perguntei.

- Melhor. – ele sorriu – Naraku, dê a notícia a Kikyou: vocês serão encarregados de limpar o depósito e só sairão de lá quando ele estiver completamente limpo.

- Mas diretor... – Naraku tentou protestar.

- Agora, Naraku. – o diretor ordenou.

- É por isso que eu amo o senhor, diretor. – falei – Querias eu ter essa moral.

- Agora volte para a sua sala, Kagome. – ele riu.

- Sim senhor diretor. – bati continência e saí dali.

- Os dois ficam. – anunciou o diretor para Kouga e Inuyasha.

Corri para a aula, querendo dar a impressão de que eu estava preocupada com o tempo que havia perdido na diretoria. Entrei na sala e fui me sentar, mas antes lancei um sorriso e mandei um beijo pelo ar para Naraku e Kikyou. Rindo me sentei ao lado de Sango. Ela me olhou confusa e eu comecei a explicar.

x-X-x

- Não creio, você beijou Inuyasha Taisho? – ela me interrompeu quando eu falava de Inuyasha falar que ma amava.

- Lógico que não, minha boca estava com gosto de sabão por fora e gosto de Naraku por dentro. – estremeci.

- Sem graça, Kagome. – ela disse emburrada.

- A vida amorosa é minha, vai procurar quem infernizar! – falei rebolando a cabeça.

- Eu amo te infernizar! – ela disse sorrindo e assentindo de um lado para o outro.

- Ah, cala a boca. – pedi e tocou o sinal indicando o intervalo – Vamos ver o Sesshoumaru!

- Vamos! – ela riu.

Fomos cantando até Sesshoumaru, que abriu um sorriso a me ver. Abri os braços e abri e fechei as mãos e ele me abraçou rindo. Depois que nos separamos, Sango se lançou num papo bastante animado com ele, que manteve um braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu observava os garotos da sala dele fazendo desenhos no quadro. Só me virei quando ouvi o nome "Kagome" na conversa dos dois e consegui assimilar:

- A Kagome e o Inuyasha estão namorando, eu acho. – ela fez uma careta com a incerteza.

- Não estamos. – afirmei e voltei meu olhar para o desenho que tomava a forma de um carro.

- Você gosta do meu irmão? – perguntou Sesshoumaru espantado.

- Não. – falei e ele suspirou de alívio – Eu o amo. – Sesshoumaru arregalou tantos os olhos que parecia que eles iam saltar – Ai, Deus! Seus olhos vão cair! – falei apontando para ele.

- Ele seria a última pessoa na qual eu pensaria para você se apaixonar. – ele me confessou.

- Não é mesmo, Sesshy? – murmurei olhando o desenho.

- Olha, esse farol é mais pontudo. – falou um moreno apontando o farol.

- Não, ele é assim. – discordou outro.

- Não, ele está certo. – falei indo até os garotos – Ele é assim...

Eu consertei o farol e os retrovisores do carro. Afastei-me e inclinei a cabeça. Estava bom, só precisava de sombras. Comecei a dar mais realidade ao desenho no pequeno quadro de giz (a sala de Sesshoumaru tinha dois quadros, um eletrônico e um de giz para quando faltasse luz e o gerador não conseguisse bastante potência). Sombreei o desenho todo e entreguei o giz ao moreno sorrindo.

- Kagome Higurashi. – ele riu - Sabia que cantava, mas nunca imaginei que desenhasse tão bem.

- Não desenho tão bem. – falei – É prática. Na sexta série passei o ano inteiro desenhando coisas aleatoriamente no meu caderno.

- Mas mesmo assim deu um novo ar ao desenho. – ele sorriu ao olhar para o quadro – Parece mais uma fotografia.

- Bem, eu tento. – falei e coloquei uma mexa do meu cabelo que escapara para trás da orelha.

- Me perdoe se acho que você esqueceu, meu nome é Bankotsu. – ele sorriu – Nos conhecemos faz algum tempo.

- Desculpe, sou desmemoriada. – falei encarando a mexa que caíra de novo e assoprando-a para que ela voltasse ao seu lugar.

- Assisti você na MTV, você foi incrível. – ele disse e eu fiquei nervosa com a mexa que não parava de cair.

- Você pode me emprestar uma caneta? – pedi.

- Claro. – ele disse confuso me entregando uma caneta, com a qual prendi meu cabelo firmemente num coque.

- Bem melhor. – falei – Quero ver você escapar agora, sua mexa desgraçada.

- Eu não falaria com tanta convicção. – ele riu e assistiu a mexa cair de novo.

- AH, EU MATO O JANKOTSU! – gritei nervosa – Ele cortou meu cabelo. – choraminguei.

- Você foi ao salão do meu irmão? – ele riu.

- Vocês são irmãos? – perguntei.

- É, somos. – ele afirmou rindo – Olha, faz assim...

Ele pegou a mexa do meu cabelo que estava solta e a prendeu firmemente não sei aonde.

- Obrigada! – falei lançando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Tudo para a melhor amiga do Sesshoumaru. – ele disse sorrindo de volta – Vou regular os garotos para um trabalho, volto já.

- Não se dê o trabalho, estou atrasada para o lanche. – falei sorrindo e indo até Sesshoumaru.

- Vejo que reencontrou o Bankotsu. – Sesshoumaru riu.

- Ele é legal. – falei – Vamos, Sango, estou com fome.

- Que novidade. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, pare de reclamar senão não te conto mais nada! – ameacei.

- Chantagista! – ela me acusou.

- Sou mesmo! – informei descendo as escadas.

- Kagome! – exclamou Inuyasha vindo me abraçar.

- Agora não, tenho um encontro importantíssimo! – falei.

- Com quem, posso saber? – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Com um hambúrguer cheio de carnes e gorduras. – falei andando até a lanchonete.

- Kagome! – disse a moça – Achei que não vinha mais. Guardei o seu, espere só esquentar.

Ela pôs no microondas e nós(eu, Sango e Inuyasha) tamborilamos os dedos até que se passassem os minutos necessários. Procurei dinheiro no meu bolso e não achei. No outro, nada. Ah, não!

- Eu pago. – falou Inuyasha me entregando o hambúrguer.

- Só não discuto por que perdi o meu dinheiro. – falei pegando o hambúrguer.

- Toma um suco também, você precisa de líquido. – ele me entregou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro papai. – falei sarcasticamente – Vou pegar uma mesa. – informei e eu e Sango fomos a uma mesa vazia.

- Kagome, espera! – pediu uma voz conhecida.

- Olá, Kouga. – falei sem me virar.

- Oi. – ele disse me abraçando por trás enquanto eu ainda estava de pé.

- Hei, dá para parar com isso? – perguntou Sango – Eu não quero ficar de vela aqui! – ela reclamou e eu ri.

- Você não vai ficar de vela, eu vou comer meu hambúrguer. – falei e comecei a comer.

- Vou comprar algo vegetariano para mim. – disse Sango e saiu.

- Já se recuperou do ataque do Naraku? – Kouga perguntou e eu assenti, ainda comendo – Você me parece perfeitamente bem, o Inuyasha disse que você estava mal.

- Estava. – falei antes de tomar um gole de suco e continuar a comer.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou e eu acenei com a mão displicentemente, mas ele segurou a minha mão – Me conte a verdade, Kagome.

- Meu irmão vai se mudar, eu não quero ficar sozinha com aquelas pessoas na minha casa. – falei e continuei a comer.

- Com licença. – pediu Inuyasha ao colocar a bandeja na mesa que, coincidentemente, caiu em cima da mão de Kouga.

- Bem, isso não vai ser problema. – disse Kouga decidido a ignorar Inuyasha – Eu vou à sua casa todos os dias se for preciso. Posso te levar para aquele parque novamente.

- Sério? – perguntei sorrindo – Aquele lugar é incrível.

- Bem, tenho que ir. – ele disse olhando o relógio – Te levo para casa.

Ele não esperou minha resposta nem Inuyasha começar a discutir. Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça. Continuei a comer até que acabei. Bebi todo o suco e fiquei vendo Inuyasha devorar o seu sanduíche.

- O quê? – ele perguntou olhando para mim e eu ri.

- Você fica lindo falando de boca cheia. – falei e ergui um dedo – Tem molho no canto da sua boca. – limpei o molho e limpei meu dedo num guardanapo.

- Voltei. – Sango anunciou e bem na hora que ela sentou o sinal tocou, me fazendo rir.

- Ah, não fica irritada, eu te espero! – falei rindo.

- É melhor me esperar mesmo. – ela ameaçou.

- Não me tente a te deixar sozinha. – avisei e Inuyasha riu.

- Já vou. – Inuyasha levantou e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Ai, como você tem sorte. – Sango suspirou – Dois deuses gregos lindos e legais babando por você. Kagome, troca comigo?

- Nem vem que não tem. – eu ri.

Resposta:

Priy Taisho:

_Tome na cara, Kagome. Na cara. _**Eu não chorei no colo dele. Eu chorei abraçada a ele. E não me pergunte como, por que só de pensar nisso me dá nojo. E NENHUM DELES SÃO SEUS, SÃO SÓ MEUS! Realmente, olha só na que ela me meteu dessa vez? POR SUA CULPA ELA TEVE A IDEIA DE ME FAZER BEIJAR O NARAKU! ~LE TE ESGANA~ Abraço. **_Beijo._

Kah:

**Eu bem que uso esse ditado. E PAREM DE TENTAR ROUBAR OS MEUS AMIGOS! SÓ MEUS! AH, VALEU AÍ! **_Tome na cara. _**Eu sei que a minha vida é super. **_Cala a boca que eu edito ela toda. _**Gostou? Eu sei que sim.** _Cala a boca, Kagome! _**Não sei não, mandando beijo parece até uma das seguidoras dela.**

Maria Clara:

_Não é? Ela me deu uma ótima ideia. _**Pena que não deu certo. **

Flor do Deserto:

_Garota, que review é esse? *Medo de você* _**Concordo. O Souta foi quem me deixou. Eu não queria que o Kouga me visse assim. Não concordo em me matar com tiros. Não tenho armas, é menos prático para mim. E se eu me matasse assim meu pai me ressuscitaria só para me matar de novo pela minha estupidez. E ela não vai falar nada não que quem manda nessa p***a sou eu. A CULPA É DA KAH QUE DEU A IDEIA PARA A ELLEN! E a sua fic te salvou. Ele só quer o melhor para mim, mesmo que tenha que se sacrificar. E é por isso que eu lamento não conseguir me apaixonar por ele. EU AMEI ESSA MÚSICA PARA ELE! VOU COMENTAR!**

Vick Karoline:

_Do mesmo jeito que você acaba a sua daquele jeito. _**Tome. **_Aqui está. Curta._

Eu e a Kagome: _**VEJAM A FIC THE FURY IN THE SNOW OU A KAGOME VAI ESGANAR O INUYASHA! **__Brincadeira, mas leiam, é muito boa! _**Flor do Deserto, gravem esse nome!**


	12. Meu lindo Shippou!

**QUE CAPÍTULO LINDO! Para mim, claro. Críticas e sugestões como review, por favor, obrigada! Lembrando: personagens da Rumiko. Personalidade da Kagome minha. Boa leitura!**

- Aleluia! – gritei jogando os braços para cima quando o sinal tocou.

- Dessa vez até eu concordo que demorou. – Sango disse rindo ao meu lado.

- Vamos? – perguntou Kouga chegando até mim.

- Claro! – disse passando a mochila pelo meu ombro.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, Kouga. – Inuyasha disse chegando – Eu levo a Kagome hoje.

- Não precisa, Inuyasha. – interferi – Tenho mesmo que conversar com o Kouga.

- Está bem. – ele resmungou de má vontade e depois me fitou seriamente – Tome cuidado e fique bem longe da banheira.

- Pode deixar. – eu disse rindo.

- Não entendi. – reclamou Sango.

- Vai ficar sem entender. – falei saindo antes que ela pudesse me acertar.

- Posso saber o que é que está havendo entre você e o Inuyasha? – perguntou Kouga sendo direto enquanto saíamos da escola.

- Eu não sei o que há exatamente. – falei franzindo a testa – Mas assim que souber, te digo.

- Estou farejando um clima romântico entre vocês dois. – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

- Virou cachorro agora, foi? – perguntei brincando e ele bateu a porta com mais força do que a necessária.

- Estou falando sério. – ele me olhou nos olhos – Me conte tudo.

- Está bem. – falei – Eu acho que o amo. – franzi a testa com a palavra "acho".

- Achei que o que tínhamos era especial. – ele estava definitivamente magoado.

- Não se pode escolher quem amar, Kouga. – coloquei uma mão na sua bochecha – Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria você, mas o meu coração não escolheu o mesmo do que a minha cabeça.

- O meu escolheu. – ele disse magoado.

- Eu sinto _tanto_, Kouga. – minha voz falhou.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. – ele disse após respirar fundo – Mas você vai continuar minha amiga, não vai? – perguntou.

- Tem certeza que me quer por perto? – perguntei.

- Absoluta. – ele afirmou.

- Então estarei por perto. – afirmei e ele quase sorriu – Mas lembre-se, Kouga, se ficar comigo te magoar, me avise e eu não vou mais te perturbar.

- Não quero que você se vá. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Me viu na MTV? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

- Vi. – ele sorriu – Foi legal quando você derrubou água nele.

- A mulher que estava entrevistando é uma v***a! – eu falei – Ela simplesmente disse que havíamos ensaiado tudo e nós não ensaiamos nada! – disse indignada.

- É muita ousadia a dela! – ele concordou.

- Bem, da ousadia eu não tenho nem o direito de falar. – disse e ele riu.

- Nem um pouco. – ele riu mais – Ainda vamos sair esta tarde? – ele estacionou o carro.

- Claro que sim! – falei saltando do carro.

- Te pego às três! – ele avisou.

- Está bem! – falei sorrindo.

- Vou te trazer uma surpresa. – ele prometeu.

- Não precisa! – falei, mas ele já havia dado a partida.

Ele ia me trazer uma surpresa? Só espero que não seja um buquê de flores. Se for, o Inuyasha vai ficar irado. Sorri comigo mesma. Ele irado por que um garoto me deu flores. Será? Ele disse que me ama, mas tantas pessoas dizem que amam da boca para fora. E se ele me ama mesmo, por que não disse isso antes? _Vá almoçar, depois pense nisso._ A voz da minha cabeça estava certa. Eu deveria almoçar para sair com Kouga.

Comi algo leve, levando em consideração que eu já tinha comido carne hoje. Pus alface (com uma careta de nojo), brócolis (embora não tenha comido somente uma mordida) e outras coisas verdes. Tapei o nariz ao engolir tudo rapidamente, menos os brócolis. Lavei a louça que eu havia sujado e subi para tomar um banho. Depois de me secar e vestir roupas frescas (leia-se sem o casaco) desci as escadas. Ainda faltava muito tempo.

Resolvi estudar um pouco de ciências, minha matéria predileta. Estudar ciências para mim era quase interessante. Estudei um pouco de cada matéria sem necessidade, pois tinha uma ótima memória e um ótimo raciocínio lógico. Em comparação, a preguiça de estudar também era gigante. Quando percebi, faltavam 5 minutos. Guardei meus livros, peguei minha bolsa predileta em forma de caveira e fui esperar Kouga.

- Vamos! – ele riu de dentro do carro.

- É impressão minha ou eu escutei um latido? – perguntei para ele ao entrar no carro (ele não desceu, estranho...).

- Sua surpresa. – ele me mostrou um cachorro no banco de trás.

- Que filhote mais lindo! – falei pegando o filhote e o colocando no colo.

- É um filhote de Chow Chow. – ele informou – Já tomei todos os cuidados possíveis, como vacina e tal. Ali – ele apontou para um cartão no painel do carro – está o número do veterinário dele.

- Obrigada, Kouga! – disse guardando o cartão na bolsa.

- Vamos passar no Pet Shop? – ele sugeriu animado.

- Não sei se a minha mesada vai dar para tudo. – informei mal-humorada.

- Eu te dei o presente, eu pago os custos. – quando eu ia objetar ele me interrompeu – Afinal, você vai pagar esse veterinário caríssimo uma vez por mês.

- Está bem. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Ele me orientou e eu escrevi tudo para te mostrar. – ele sorriu – Vou te ajudar a cuidar dele e ele pode viver por um século.

- Acho que cachorros não vivem tanto assim. – falei rindo.

- Esse vai viver. – ele disse convicto – Pelo tanto de coisas que o veterinário exigiu, não há como ele não viver bastante.

- Ah, cuidar de um cachorro é mesmo caro. – falei – Não queria pedir dinheiro ao meu pai, mas vai ser preciso. – disse esfregando meu nariz no nariz do filhote – Não é, lindo?

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Kouga perguntou ansioso.

- Que tal... – pensei por um momento – Shippou?

- Shippou? – ele repetiu confuso e o filhote latiu.

- Acho que ele gostou. – eu ri – Você gostou, Shippou? – ele latiu e eu abracei-o.

- Pensei nisso quando você disse que ficaria sozinha. – ele sorriu – Agora já tem companhia por tempo integral, embora isso implique em várias coisas, como não poder viajar para lugares com leis de quarentena, ter sempre cuidados excessivos e outras coisas...

- Eu amei a surpresa. – falei sem me importar – Obrigada Kouga.

- Não há de quê. – ele falou.

Aproximei-me dele para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas ele desviou na hora errada e meus lábios colaram nos dele. Primeiro eu fiquei surpresa, mas quando ele começou a me beijar eu me afastei.

- Kouga, eu sinto muito, mas... – comecei, mas ele levantou a mão.

- Somos só amigos. – ele sorriu – Desculpe Kagome, meu... – ele franziu o cenho – Acho que se pode chamar da minha natureza de homem me dominou por algum tempo.

- Tudo bem. – falei – Eu realmente amei o presente.

- Vamos ao Pet Shop. – ele sorriu – Animado, Shippou? – perguntou e o filhote latiu.

- Então vamos. – falei rindo.

- Olhe a pata dele. – falou Kouga.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Dizem que quanto maior for a pata, mais ele vai crescer. – ele sorriu.

- Hum... – olhei a minúscula patinha – É tão pequenininha! – coloquei a pata dele no meu rosto.

- Acho que você gosta de cachorros pequenos. – ele deduziu pelo meu sorriso.

- Eu também acho. – falei rindo quando o filhote me lambeu.

x-X-x

- Eu _acho_ que compramos tudo. – disse ao ver um funcionário ajudar Kouga a levar as coisas para o carro.

- Compramos praticamente a loja toda! – falou Kouga ofegante.

- Obrigada. – falei com um sorriso para o funcionário que sorriu.

- Está brincando? – ele falou – A minha comissão desse mês vai ser a maior de toda a minha vida!

- Ah, falar nisso, desculpe pelo estrago na sua carteira, Kouga. – falei.

- Não quero saber disso. – ele abanou a mão displicente.

- Sério, foi mal, quando eu vi... – corei – Tinha comprado a loja quase toda.

- É a primeira vez em toda a minha vida que eu te vejo corar. – ele disse e eu ri.

- É, acho que isso não acontece com frequência. – assenti de um lado para o outro.

- Vamos. – ele disse rindo e abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

- Obrigada. – falei entrando.

x-X-x

- Eu te ajudo. – ofereceu-se Kouga pegando uma parte das coisas do Shippou.

- Agora é convencer minha mãe. – respirei fundo – Vamos.

Ao passar pelo portão principal, levei o Kouga para um espaço aberto fora da casa. Uma parte da área era coberta e a outra não com uma segunda cerca as separando. Levamos mais ou menos uma hora descarregando e arrumando tudo, até que o espaço virou um excelente lugar para um cachorro viver (com dezenas de brinquedos espalhados). O espaço também tinha grade, o que era bom. Levei-o comigo e abri a porta de casa, dando de cara com a minha mãe.

- Olhe só o presente que eu dei à minha futura noiva! – Kouga falou apontando Shippou.

- Um cachorro? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- É, Kagome disse que estava se sentindo só, então... – Kouga deu de ombros.

- A Kagome só dorme, não cuida nem de si, vai cuidar de um cão? – minha mãe falou só para Kouga – Há, essa eu quero ver.

- Mas ele pode ficar aqui, não pode? – perguntou Kouga desconfortável.

- Claro, mas um cão não vai fazer diferença. – ela disse e saiu.

- Sua mãe está mesmo brava. – ele disse.

- Ela só resolveu expressar o que pensa. – disse dando de ombros – Sabe de uma?

- Qual? – ele perguntou.

- Gosto mais dela assim. – falei e comecei a subir as escadas.

- Como pode gostar mais dela assim, te insultando e te ignorando? – ele perguntou.

- Pelo menos ela age como pessoa. – falei.

- Mas e como mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Ela não age como mãe desde os meus três anos, Kouga. – falei.

- Deveria. – ele falou severamente.

- Deveres nem sempre são cumpridos. – falei.

- Você que o diga. – ele murmurou e eu ri.

- Realmente. – falei entrando no meu quarto e me jogando na cama com Shippou.

- Amanhã podemos sair. – ele pensou.

- Hum... – murmurei cautelosa.

- Vamos levar o Shippou para conhecer o parque que você amou. – ele propôs.

- Ah, claro! – concordei feliz.

- Tenho que ir. – ele murmurou infeliz olhando o meu relógio.

- Te levo até a porta. – propus me levantando.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou.

Levei Kouga até a porta brincando com Shippou o caminho todo. Pensei que ele fosse ficar magoado por não receber atenção, mas quando virei para olhá-lo ele estava sorrindo e relaxado. Bem na hora em que eu cheguei ao portão, um carro estacionou. Não dei muita importância, pois estava tomando cuidado para Shippou não cair nem ser sufocado enquanto eu abraçava Kouga.

Nós rimos e ele me deu um beijo na testa antes de sair cantando pneu. Mordi o lábio. Ele deveria estar mesmo atrasado, nunca o vi acelerar daquele modo. Shippou latiu para o carro e eu me virei para ver quem era, mas os faróis estavam me cegando. Cobri os olhos com o braço livre por instinto. Pude ver o farol ser apagado.

Suspirei. Visitantes há essa hora? Muita inconveniência. Fui até o carro e bati no vidro do motorista duas vezes. Ouvi o vidro elétrico abaixar e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram cabelos loiros. Engoli em seco. Inuyasha me encarava mal-humorado e eu sorri sem graça.

- Ér... Oi? – falei mais como uma pergunta.

- O que o Kouga estava fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Ele veio me buscar para sairmos. – fui sincera.

- Vocês saíram juntos? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Não tecnicamente. – falei – Fomos comprar coisas para o Shippou.

- Shippou? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Ah! Esqueci. – falei pegando uma patinha de Shippou e afinando a voz dramaticamente – Oi, eu sou o Shippou. – balancei a patinha dele.

- Não creio. – Inuyasha riu – Você comprou um cachorro?

- Ganhei, na verdade. – falei voltando à minha voz.

- De... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do Kouga. – sussurrei.

- De quem? – ele franziu a testa.

- Do Kouga. – murmurei.

- Fala para fora! – ele ordenou.

- Para fora. – falei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Fala alto. – ele mandou.

- Hum... – murmurei procurando algo no qual subir – Não tem onde subir.

- Quem te deu esse cachorro de presente? – ele perguntou.

- O Kouga. – falei e observei sua reação.

- Por que esse garoto está sempre com você? – ele perguntou alterado.

- Minha mãe quer nos casar e... – bati na própria boca, percebendo a mancada.

- SUA MÃE QUER LHE CASAR COM ELE? – ele perguntou irado – E VOCÊ SÓ ME FALA ISSO AGORA?

- Achei que já soubesse. – falei – Afinal, todos sabem.

- Todos não. – ele discordou fechando o vidro e saindo do carro – Eu não sabia.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei vendo-o entrar pelo portão aberto da minha casa e Shippou latiu – Tem razão, Shippou, vamos entrar. – falei entrando e trancando o portão atrás de mim.

Eu fui até a área de Shippou e entrei com ele na cerca (que era cinco centímetros mais baixa do que a minha perna). Brinquei com ele de morder, para ver se ele tinha dentes. Estavam começando a nascer. Afofei sua cama e me certifiquei de que ela estava bem quente. O prendi na área coberta, caso chovesse à noite. Coloquei ração (a exigida pelo veterinário) na sua tigela própria para comida de cachorro e fui à cozinha pegar água para ele.

- Não cabe mais a mim, já está tudo certo. – ouvi minha mãe falar da sala.

- Mas senhora Higurashi... – tentava Inuyasha.

- Perdão, Inuyasha. – eu enchia a tigela enquanto ouvi minha mãe falar – Não posso desfazer um acordo desses.

- Por favor. – Inuyasha parecia implorar.

- Sinto muito. – foi a última coisa que eu ouvi enquanto saía da cozinha.

Levei a água para Shippou e estava cantando para ele dormir quando ouvi Inuyasha pular a cerca. Ele sorriu ao encontrar o meu olhar e sentou do meu lado. Continuei a cantar até que Shippou cansou de latir e dormiu. Dei um beijo nele com cuidado para não acordá-lo e levantei em silêncio.

- E eu não ganho um beijo de boa noite? – sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Temos que conversar. – falei séria e nós fomos até uma mesa que ficava perto da piscina.

- Pode falar. – ele disse se sentando.

- Na verdade, eu queria que você me falasse o que há entre nós. – falei séria.

- Bem, eu diria que estamos namorando. – ele entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesma – Porém, pelo menos para mim, namorar é algo sério que não é assumido assim. – ele estalou os dedos – Você pode discordar, mas é o que eu acho.

- Você me espionou? – perguntei séria.

- Não. – ele ficou confuso.

- Eu disse quase a mesma coisa para o Kouga. – cocei o queixo, pensativa – Mas tinha a mesma essência.

- Enfim, - ele disse evidentemente não gostando do rumo que a conversa havia tomado – se concorda comigo não há por que nos preocuparmos.

- É, acho que não. – falei incapaz de reprimir um bocejo – Acho que vou dormir agora, foi um _longo_ dia. – estiquei a palavra _longo_.

- O que vocês fizeram, afinal? – ele perguntou e eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Cansada demais. – informei – Te conto amanhã **na escola**. – destaquei as palavras com cuidado.

- Não posso vir te buscar? – ele perguntou.

- Não, isso é tarefa do Kouga e ele já fez questão de demonstrar que se importa (e muito) em cumpri-la. – falei – Boa noite.

- Não vai me dar um beijo? – ele perguntou.

- Não hoje. – falei indo para minha, naquele momento muito mais atraente, cama.

x-X-x

Acordei e fui logo tomar um banho. Eu precisava correr, ainda tinha que ver se estava tudo bem com o Shippou. Vesti uma blusa branca regata e uma camisa xadrez por cima com uma calça jeans que eu rasgara. Peguei o relógio, mas achei que estava calor suficiente para ficar sem casaco. Coloquei algum sapato que na hora eu não vi o que havia escrito e isso me lembrou que eu tinha que pedir perdão para Houjo.

Passei a minha mochila pelo meu ombro e depois desci as escadas correndo. Comi algo, incapaz de parar para pensar no que era ou até mesmo no sabor e escovei bem a boca. Corri para ver Shippou, que ainda dormia. Abri uma portinhola para lhe dar passagem da área coberta para a não coberta e coloquei mais ração. A água parecia intocada.

Não pude deixar de jogar a água fora e lavar a tigela com uma bucha, água e sabão. Em época de chuva era melhor prevenir contra a Dengue. Enxaguei bem, coloquei água limpa e voltei com cuidado para onde ele estava. Deixei a água perto da ração. Juntei seus brinquedos num canto e afofei a almofada em forma de pata que ele havia ganhado. Ok, agora eu podia ir.

Fui esperar Kouga no portão e quando o vi, sorri, mas fui incapaz de reprimir um enorme bocejo. Ele estreitou os olhos ao sair do carro e eu revirei os olhos. Esperei que ele abrisse a porta, mas ao invés de abrir ele se recostou nela. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu me fiz de desentendida.

- Por que não dormiu o saudável ontem? – ele perguntou.

- Fui dormir tarde cuidando do Shippou. – falei incapaz de reprimir outro bocejo e não era mentira – Vamos, quero chegar logo na escola.

Ele riu e abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei e ele fechou a porta e deu a volta. Ele sentou-se rindo.

- Por que quer chegar à escola cedo? – perguntou.

- Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo dormirei. – falei e ele riu alto.

- Você ao menos sabe o horário de prova da semana que vem? – ele perguntou.

- Não, mas eu pego com a Sango. – falei aproveitando o pequeno tempo disponível no carro para cochilar.

- Kagome! – falou Kouga um segundo depois.

- Me deixa em paz. – pedi.

- Não posso, já vamos entrar. – ele disse e eu bufei.

- Acabei de fechar os olhos. – falei.

- Não, parece, mas não é. – ele me garantiu.

- Não vou hoje, então. – falei.

Pude ouvi-lo suspirar e me senti sendo puxada. Senti um braço a volta da minha cintura, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para afastá-lo. Tudo o que consegui fazer foi tombar a cabeça até que ela chocou contra o seu ombro, usando-o como travesseiro.

x-X-x

- Kagome, acorda! – chamou Sango.

- O quê? – perguntei saltando da cadeira – 965 multiplicado por 62 é igual a 59830! – respondi.

- Nossa. – disse Sango – Você sabe calcular.

- Por que você me acordou, sua fúria de Hades? – perguntei chorosa.

- Ah, mas você não é nenhum pégaso de Zeus também. – ela disse me dando língua.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Saber se você quer comer. – ela disse.

- Não, tenho que resolver uma coisa. – falei indo até Houjo.

- Mas é a verdade... – ele conversava com um bando de garotos e garotas.

- Oi, gente! – falei – Posso roubar o Houjo um pouco?

- Claro! – disseram e eu puxei Houjo pela mão até um banco no corredor.

- Eu queria pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento ultimamente, sou uma inútil na escola. – falei e o empurrei de brincadeira – Só durmo e como.

- Acho que você é uma panda. – ele brincou.

- What? – perguntei confusa.

- Pandas amam comer e dormir. Acho que você é uma ursa panda. – ele disse assentindo e eu ri.

- É bem provável. – fiquei séria – Perdoa essa panda aqui, então?

- Claro que sim! – ele me abraçou.

- Ah, obrigada, Houjo! – falei o abraçando de volta.

**Respostas:**

Flor do Deserto:

**Nojo por que nem foi em você, imagina como eu estou? **Nem me falem, essa foi a pior parte de escrever. **Ah, você sabe. Eu me declaro, ele se declara, declarações são assim. Ele não mente nem um pouco bem. NÃO PEÇAM O KOUGA, ELE É MEU E O SESSHOUMARU TAMBÉM! MEUS! E se você cancelar, eu vou lhe perseguir e puxar seu pé enquanto você dorme! Tchau. Durma bem depois dessa. **~Le ri~ Beijos.

Vick Caroline:

MENTIRA, A SUA ESTÁ PERFEITA! **Eu concordo! **Está vendo, até ela diz! **Eu falei tá falado. U.U**

Priy Taisho:

**Humpf. ELES. SÃO. MEUS. E. PRONTO. Beijo só vai rolar quando eu quiser. Sosseguem. AAAAAH! ~le arranca as maria chiquinhas e jogo na sua cara~ NÃO FAÇA ISSO! ESTOU PARECENDO MAIS A KIKYOU! ***Rindo loucamente* **Cala a boca você também, Ellen. **Obrigada! **Foi mesmo! Abraço. **Beijo.

Duda:

Amou, odiou ou detestou? **Não foi mesmo. Vou pirraçar vocês por que sou muito má.**

Vanessa:

Obrigada! **Isso mesmo, acho que você deveria falar isso para ele! Que, o Sesshoumaru, lindo e gostoso vai perder para o Kohaku? Sem ofensa, Sango. Mas é verdade. **Concordo. Gostou?

Bad Little Angel:

**Urgh! Detesto provas! Simplesmente detesto! **Gostou?

Kah:

**Ainda bem, estou já cheia de garotas tentando me roubar o Inuyasha! **Gente, estava relendo essa fic e acho que vou fazer um Quase Um Segundo Desastre... Sério. **Tadinho uma m***a, ele não aprenda a ser homem não que ele vai só ver comigo. Hai ai. Realmente. O Sesshoumaru me mataria. Obrigada! **Hey, essa fala é minha! **Gostou? **E ESSA TAMBÉM!

Thali-chan:

**Acho que esqueceu. **Minha memória não é lá essas coisas também. **Ah, obrigada! Sou tão seduzenty que ninguém resiste ao meu charme. *As duas riem* Mentira. **Eu nem tinha pensado no Bankotsu. **Haha, a Kikyou vai ter um enfarte! Mas essa daí não morre não que vaso ruim não quebra. Venha! Eu leio mãos, vejo futuro, trago a pessoa amada e retiro o mal em 24horas! *As duas rolam de rir***

**POR FAVOR, LEIAM A FIC FURY IN THE SNOW, DA FLOR DO DESERTO, SE ELA CANCELAR EU E A ELLEN VAMOS FICAR MUITO TRISTES! E digam o que acharam da ideia de fazer Quase Um Segundo Desastre para que eu comece logo. Ou não.**


	13. Penúltimo capítulo

**HAHA, EU ESTOU PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EM FAZER QUASE UM SEGUNDO DESASTRE! *-* AGRADEÇAM A PRIY TAISHO, EU JÁ TINHA ESQUECIDO DE POSTAR A FIC! Personagens da Rumiko, personalidade da Kagome minha.**

- Pode soltar minha Kagome. – falou uma voz conhecida e eu ri.

- Ah, vem aqui, Sesshy. – falei o chamando.

- Não, só aceito um abraço individual. – falou ele e eu me desfiz do abraço de Houjo.

- Tudo bem. – falei depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Houjo – Own, meu irmão mais velho mais chato! – falei e abracei-o.

- E é bom nunca mais me soltar. – falou ele rindo na minha orelha.

- Não posso, tenho responsabilidades. – falei usando meu "ar" de importante.

- Como é? – ele me perguntou chocado.

- Ganhei um cachorro. – falei e ele riu.

- Cachorros dão trabalho. – ele falou pousando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Mas eles também nos dão amor verdadeiro. – eu filosofei.

- Realmente. – ele riu – Mas para que você precisa dele para te dar amor verdadeiro? Você tem a mim, que jamais vou te deixar.

- Não fala isso. – pedi chorosa.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Por que 99% das pessoas que dizem que jamais vão te deixar te deixam. – falei o apertando ainda mais.

- Não te preocupa. – falou ele me apertando tanto que eu não conseguia mais nem respirar.

- S... – foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

- O quê? – ele perguntou afrouxando o aperto.

- Eu achei que fosse morrer sufocada. – falei me abanando e ele riu.

- Vamos. – ele passou um braço pela minha cintura – Tem uma pessoa louca para te ver.

- Quem? – perguntei, mas ele me ignorou.

Sesshoumaru me guiou até a sua sala e eu fiquei pensando em quem poderia querer me ver, até que ficou claro para que lugar ele me levava.

- Você a trouxe mesmo! – disse um lindo homem de mais ou menos 22 anos me abraçando na frente de todos que estavam na cantina.

- Ah, para de bajular, vai. – falei abraçando-o de volta.

- Senti imensamente a tua falta. – ele disse.

- Larga de ser dramático, Inumaru. – falei o afastando de mim – Com licença, tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- Uma reputação é? – ele perguntou me abraçando por trás, me girando e ainda por cima gritando – MORRAM DE INVEJA, ELA É SÓ MINHA!

- Inumaru, para de me rodar AGORA! – ordenei.

- Não paro! – ele ria.

- Você parece ter oito anos! – gritei nervosa.

- Mas eu sou o cara que parece ter oito anos mais gato, não é? – ele perguntou enciumado e eu resolvi brincar.

- Não, o mais gato é o Sesshoumaru! – apontei o Sesshy sem muito sucesso, pois ainda estava rodando.

- Como é que é? – ele perguntou parando de me rodar e me soltando.

- HÁ! – dancei – Você me soltou.

- Volta aqui, Kagome! – ele gritou enquanto eu fugia rindo.

- Me salva! – gritei para Inuyasha que me assistia paralisado me escondendo atrás dele enquanto Inumaru corria atrás de mim parecendo determinado.

- Kagome! – ele tentou me pegar, mas eu me abaixei.

- Epa. – Inuyasha falou colocando um dedo no peitoral de Inumaru.

- "Epa" o quê? – Inumaru se irritou – Vai querer brigar comigo?

- Não recusaria esse desafio. – falou Inuyasha.

Foi aí que eu notei que ambos eram da mesma altura (mais ou menos 1,78) e tinham um físico desenvolvido. Inumaru fora campeão de karatê uma vez, mas Inuyasha lutava taekwondo melhor do que qualquer um que eu conheça. Resolvi me colocar na frente de Inuyasha com um drama exagerado.

- Não, mate-me, mas não mate o meu amado! – falei numa péssima imitação, com direito a costas da mão na testa e tudo.

- Ah, é? – Inumaru me pegou e colocou no seu ombro e eu, pela segunda vez, fui carregada como a Fiona pelo Shrek.

- Hei, eu não estava falando sério! – gritei batendo em suas costas.

- Agora já era! – ele riu.

- Ah, Inumaru, não seja mal, todos estão olhando para mim... – insisti carinhosa.

- Estão todos olhando para mim, largue de ser convencida. – ele disse e eu fiquei emburrada.

- Chato. – falei.

- Convencida.

- Imaturo.

- Mente velha.

- Idiota.

- Covarde.

- Sem-graça.

- Fria.

- Mentiroso.

- Eu te amo. – ele confessou.

- Eu também. – eu ri.

- Ah, vamos logo. – ele me pousou com delicadeza num banco perto da saída.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Quero casar com você e ser seu produtor. – ele propôs.

- Não caso com você. – falei.

- Mas posso ser seu produtor? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – falei dando de ombros.

- Kagome, você é a estrela mais linda, charmosa e mais gostosa que eu já produzi. – ele disse e me deu um selinho – Já fui, tchau.

- Idiota. – falei rindo e indo a direção à minha sala.

- Kagome! – gritou Houjo.

- Oi. – falei o empurrando para o lado de brincadeira.

- Aquele é o seu namorado? – ele perguntou.

- Não, é um velho amigo que gosta de ser produtor. – eu ri – Ele inventou de produzir a minha "carreira".

- Não brinca não, acho que você ainda vai longe. – ele disse.

- Acha? – perguntei abismada.

- É, você tem uma voz bastante bonita. – ele disse e sorriu.

- Está bem. – falei franzindo a testa.

- Acha que ainda vai compor? – ele perguntou.

- Posso até pensar nisso. – falei.

- Seria algo bom para fazer na aula. – ele incentivou.

- Pensarei nisso, Houjo. – sorri e entrei na sala deparando com Naraku.

- Kagome. – ele falou formalmente.

- Naraku. – falei irônica – A Kikyou já cansou de você? – perguntei.

- Na verdade, ela está namorando comigo agora. – ele disse.

- Gosto é inexplicável. – falei dando de ombros.

- Você não namoraria comigo? – ele se fingiu de magoado.

- Não. – falei sincera assentindo.

- Nossa, como você gosta de magoar as pessoas. – ele falou.

- Está aí o tema... – falei coçando a bochecha – Obrigada, Naraku. Com licença?

- Toda. – falou ele confuso me dando passagem.

- Sango, eu vou compor mais um pouco. – avisei e ela franziu a testa.

- Está bem. – ela murmurou se virando para o quadro.

x-X-x

Olhei para a música que eu compus. Ela ficou melosa, mas passava a imagem que eu queria. Ouvi a sineta tocar e fiquei abismada. Não é possível, passei as três últimas aulas compondo! Franzi a testa. _Compor é mais difícil do que parece_, disse a voz na minha cabeça e eu concordei mentalmente. Levantei e pousei a mochila com cuidado no meu ombro.

- Oi! – Kouga me abraçou por trás.

- Oi! – eu ri.

- O que esteve fazendo essas aulas que estava tão concentrada? – ele perguntou pousando o queixo no meu ombro esquerdo.

- Compondo. – falei mostrando meu caderno de desenho por um segundo e o fechando em seguida.

- Posso ver? – ele perguntou manhoso.

- Não. – eu ri.

- Ah, vamos... – ele disse tentando arrancar o caderno de mim.

- Não! – falei quando ele conseguiu – Ela nem tem ritmo ainda!

- Não quero nem saber! – ele falou correndo e lendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Kouga Higurashi! – gritei – Me entregue isso agora mesmo!

- Desde quando esse é o meu sobrenome? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Desde quando eu queria gritar seu nome completo e não sei o seu sobrenome! – falei ficando na ponta dos pés para pegar o caderno, mas Kouga era 7 cm mais alto do que eu.

- Não devolvo até ler a música completa. – ele fez birra.

- Me dá... – falei me esticando e me colando a ele ainda mais para tentar alcançar o caderno.

- Não dou. – ele disse rindo – Baixinha.

- Ah, agora é pessoal! – falei dando um pulo e caindo em cima dele.

- Não! – ele disse quando eu peguei meu caderno e saí correndo e rindo.

- Consegui! – gritei curvando derrapando no corredor.

- Volta aqui, Higurashi! – ele gritou rindo.

- Não volto! – gritei, rebelde.

- Eu te pego! – ele gritou.

- Socorro! – gritei rindo e ficando atrás de Sesshoumaru.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Ele quer o meu caderno! – protestei.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Para ver a música que eu compus. – de repente meu caderno foi tirado das minhas mãos e Sesshoumaru o observava atentamente – DEVOLVE! – gritei pulando freneticamente.

- Isto está bom, Kagome. – ele murmurou.

- Deixa-me ver! – pediu Kouga e Sesshoumaru entregou a ele.

- Ah, eu preferia quando vocês se odiavam! – gritei tentando pegar meu caderno.

- É muito boa, Kagome. – ele riu e me entregou o caderno – Quando vamos fazer o ritmo?

- Não fala comigo, Kouga. – falei saindo pisando forte.

- Hei! – ele me gritou.

- Não quero saber. – falei.

- Oh, Kagome, não fica assim! – ele disse ao meu lado – Eu só queria ver.

- Mas ela não está pronta! – gritei nervosa – E eu detesto quando pegam minhas coisas sem a minha permissão.

- Mas você só grita comigo! - ele objetou.

- O Sesshoumaru me conhece faz dez anos e sabe muito bem disso. – falei – Mas ele é um corno que fica pegando as coisas dos outros sem pedir, com ele eu já me acostumei e espero sempre isso. Mas de você, Kouga? Não esperava isso. Você sabe que quando eu estou pronta, eu mostro os meus trabalhos.

- Kagome, é só uma música. – ele disse.

- ÓTIMO! – gritei – E eu sou só a compositora, então ME DEIXA EM PAZ, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA. – saí correndo dali para que ninguém visse que eu estava chorando.

Eu sabia que era idiotice, mas meu coração é mesmo idiota. Eu detesto quando as pessoas fuçam minhas coisas, principalmente por que eu jamais tive privacidade na minha casa. Fui direto ver Shippou quando cheguei a casa. Ele brincava com seu mordedor em forma de osso quando eu cheguei e ele virou logo a cabecinha para me encarar.

Sentei com ele e ele veio para o meu colo. Abracei-o e ele pôs a cabeça no meu ombro fazendo um barulho reconfortante. Depois de quinze minutos, minha coluna começou a doer então me deitei com ele do lado ali mesmo. Não percebera até agora o quanto estava cansada...

x-X-x

Acordei com um pingo de chuva no meu olho fechado. Bocejei, mas continuei ali. Senti Shippou lamber a minha bochecha. Abri os olhos devagar. Caraca, já era de noite! Olhei o meu relógio. Eram duas da manhã! O que eu ia fazer às duas da manhã sem ser dormir? Epa! Olhei para as tigelas de Shippou, totalmente vazias e fui repor sua ração e sua água na cozinha. Voltei com cuidado e coloquei-as no local coberto. Começou a chover.

Trouxe Shippou para o local coberto e o ninei antes de correr para casa. Tomei um banho quente e coloquei logo a minha roupa de amanhã: meu sapato "Fuck You", uma camiseta regata preta, calça jeans clara, meu relógio e luvas de skatistas roxas. Peguei meu notebook e sentei na cama. Abri o Tumblr e sorri. Hora de desabafar. Entrei no meu Tumblr e a primeira coisa que me assustou foi: minha ask box.

Simplesmente 542 asks! Quase caí da cama. Fui ver minhas informações pessoais e arregalei os olhos. Meu número de seguidores tinha triplicado! Mas como? Eu nem disse meu Tumblr na MTV.

Bati na minha testa. É lógico que eu era a única Kagome do Tumblr, meu nome é japonês e ninguém tinha um nome desses. Olhei as asks e me decepcionei. Eram todas pedindo para seguir de volta ou avaliar, a não ser da amo-ser-imperfeita. Eu ri. Ela se ligava em cada coisa. O resto eram insinuações e perguntas ridículas.

_Kagome, eu conheci um Tumblr incrível e a dona dele me colocou na história dela! Não é incrível?_

Revirei os olhos. Bem a cara dela mesmo. Ri. Exclui as outras asks e criei uma faq.

_Avalia? _Cara, quem tem que gostar do seu Tumblr é você, não eu.

_Segue de volta?_ Perguntou-me isso, já não vou te seguir de volta.

_Você é mesmo a Kagome da MTV? Mudaria alguma coisa se eu fosse?_

_Quando escrever outra música, posta aqui? _Minhas músicas vão ser mostradas mais cedo ou mais tarde, não há por que eu postá-las aqui.

_Seu nome? _Kagome Higurashi.

_Sua idade? _Tenho oito anos. Problem?

_Inspiração? _Lady Gaga.

Pronto, ficou legalzinha. Quem diria, eu criando uma faq. Eu, que entrei no Tumblr e só tive meu primeiro follow uma semana depois. Revirei os olhos e fui à minha dash. Não acreditei no que eu vi. Posts de todo tipo com gifs meus. Tinham perguntas como "Por que você tirou zero? Falta de estudo? Preguiça?" e um gif meu dizendo "Por que eu quis.". Ri e rebloguei.

Cada post com gifs meus! Rebloguei até me cansar e fui responder as asks que foram aparecendo. A primeira, é claro, foi a da amo-ser-imperfeita.

_Oi! Que legal, Ellen! Que Tumblr incrível foi esse? Merece meu follow por te fazer feliz!_

As outras eram de coisas da faq, exceto uma. Eu quase caí para trás quando vi a URL. _**UM-TAISHO.**_ Era Inuyasha! E ele descobriu meu Tumblr! Ah, não! Estou lascada!

_Nunca achei que você tivesse um Tumblr, mas quando falou dos unicórnios não restava dúvida. Posso saber quem é o "ele" do seu Tumblr? Estou com ciúmes._

Eu ri ao ler o final da ask. Fui ver seu Tumblr. A primeira página toda falava sobre "ela". Como "ela" era única, como "ela" era linda, como ele daria a vida por "ela". E ele ainda tinha a audácia de me perguntar quem era o "ele" do meu Tumblr? Revirei os olhos e respondi em privado:

_E você acha que eu achava que você tinha um Tumblr? O garoto certinho da escola? Sou um unicórnio com orgulho, sim. Ah, eu que quero saber quem é a "ela" desse seu Tumblr. Pode ir me contando, senhor Taisho, que quem está com ciúmes agora sou eu._

Depois de alguns segundos recebi a sua resposta:

_Quem mais seria a não ser você, sua grande boba? Tenho esse Tumblr desde os 15 anos e jamais imaginei que você chegaria a lê-lo. Agora que isso aconteceu, confesso, me sinto entorpecido. Agora me conte quem é esse seu "ele"._

Eu ri. Nem sobre tortura eu conto que é ele!

_É um garoto estúpido que eu gosto muito. É muita emoção, como diria a amo-ser-imperfeita, ser a "ela" do Tumblr de alguém. Achei que jamais descobriria essa emoção._

A amo-ser-imperfeita seja abençoada por me dar essa frase. **Nem me acho, não é? Mas tá, vamos logo. **Respondi-o em privado e olhei as horas. Eram seis horas, horário bastante admissível para ver Shippou e comer meu café-da-manhã. Mandei uma ask de tchau para Inuyasha e fui ver Shippou, após desligar o notebook, obviamente. Desci com cuidado. Lá fora estava frio, então me abracei e corri para Shippou.

Ele dormia tranquilamente, mas suas tigelas já estavam vazias. Enchi-as novamente e subi para pegar um casaco que Souta havia deixado. Ele ficou tão grande em mim. Suspirei. Era tão quente dentro de casacos de garotos. Comi e escovei os dentes sem pressa e ainda assim acabei vinte minutos antes da hora marcada para Kouga vir me buscar. Li um pouco de história, a matéria mais difícil e me senti pronta para qualquer prova que viesse.

Ouvi a buzina, mas não era a de Kouga. Olhei meu relógio. Já passaram vinte minutos da hora marcada. Estranho, Kouga era sempre pontual. Saí depois de pegar minha mochila e encontrei Inuyasha encostado na porta do carro, brincando com as chaves. A cena me era familiar.

- Bom dia. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do chaveiro – O Kouga não vem, me pediu para te buscar com medo de que você não aceitasse a carona dele.

- Ele é um idiota. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Você quem o diga, não, senhorita-kagome-chan? – ele perguntou usando a minha URL.

- Isso mesmo, um-taisho. – falei usando sua URL.

- Nunca imaginei você lendo meu Tumblr. – ele riu.

- Nem eu você lendo o meu. – falei ficando ao seu lado.

- Quem é "ele"? – ele insistiu.

- É tão óbvio que eu não vou contar. – falei sorrindo e o empurrando de brincadeira – Vamos, temos que ir para a escola.

- Escola no me gusta. – ele disse e eu ri alto.

- Nem a mim. – concordei – As professoras são uns trolls. – falei e ele riu.

- E as derpinas não são legais. – ele disse e nós rimos.

- Poucos derps são legais, também. – falei e nós rimos ainda mais.

- Entra no carro, derpina. – ele falou rindo.

- Ok, derp. – falei entrando e rindo.

- Ei! – ele disse quando eu coloquei os pés no painel do seu carro.

- Me gusta te perturbar. – falei rindo e ele foi incapaz de não me acompanhar também.

Estacionamos na escola poucos minutos depois e já tínhamos perdido a primeira aula.

- Vamos entrar na segunda. – propôs Inuyasha.

- Claro! – falei animada – Mas o que nós vamos fazer até lá?

- Eu acho que tenho uma leve ideia... – Inuyasha riu se aproximando de mim.

- Acho que vou gostar dessa ideia, não sei por que... – falei entrelaçando os dedos no seu cabelo.

- Eu também. – ele envolveu a minha cintura e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

**Respostas:**

Priy Taisho:

**~le triste~ As pessoas me odeiam, o número de reviews desceu drasticamente, estou deprimida, não vou responder nem dar detalhes da minha safadeza com o Inuyasha. **Ah, que chato. ~le triste também~ Que bom que pelo menos você ainda me acompanha, Priy! Ela está deprimida, mas quase vi um sorriso. **Mentira.** Ah, cala a boca, vai. **Estou demasiado deprimida para falar alguma coisa. **O.O F***U, AGORA A P***A FICOU SÉRIA! ELA NEM FALOU NENHUM PALAVRÃO! O.O Bem, espero que goste desse, minha VIP.

Vick Caroline:

Mando-te uma foto dele depois! Gostou desse?

Kah:

Ah, valeu. ~le nós duas deprimidas~ **NÃO VAI TER SE CONTINUAR SEM REVIEWS, EU NÃO NARRO A HISTÓRIA TODA PARA ISSO. U.U **Se ela parar de narrar, nem tem como. Gostou desse?

Maria Clara:

É mesmo! A Kagome entrou em deprê, ela não quer mais me contar as coisas, sorte que já tenho a história toda pronta. Mas assim não dá para fazer Quase Um Segundo Desastre.

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA A KAGOME SAIR DA DEPRESSÃO E LEIAM A FIC THE FURY IN THE SNOW. Por favor, gente. Nem precisa ser cadastrado. Só clica aí em baixo, escolhe qualquer nome e coloca um comentário. Tem seis páginas, você tem que ter algo para comentar, seu filho da p**a! Anda, comenta aí.**_


	14. Último capítulo

**Primeiramente: saibam que foi incrível estar com vocês e que eu decidi fazer Quase Um Segundo Desastre. Segundo: Agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram review ao decorrer da fic. Principalmente Priy Taisho que me lembrou de postar a fic (como sempre). Lembrando: personagens da Rumiko, personalidade da Kagome criada por mim.**

Tinha se passado uma semana e eu ainda tinha a mesma rotina: eu me arrumava, cuidava do Shippou, esperava Inuyasha, fazíamos piadas dos unicórnios, sentava com Sango, prestava atenção parcial no que a professora dizia, comia, via Sesshoumaru, voltava para a aula, prestava um pouco de atenção.

Hoje é um dia especial: minha formatura. As maiorias das pessoas estariam ansiosas, eu estava com medo desse dia. Acontece que hoje eu me formo e amanhã eu começo minha primeira turnê no lugar para o qual eu sempre quis ir: EUA. Eu era uma cantora com 17 anos e carreira definida. Era como Rebecca Black, mas as pessoas gostavam (ou fingiam gostar) de mim.

Eu estava frustrada. A minha escola só exigia a beca por duas horas, depois teríamos a festa de formatura, totalmente bancada pela escola. O problema é: o que usar? Normalmente eu colocaria qualquer coisa, mas essa é a ocasião que eu mais esperei por toda a minha vida! Meus olhos acidentalmente pousaram no único vestido que eu não dei a Rie:

Decote fundo e redondo, roxo, um pouco acima do joelho, justo até a cintura, rodado daí em diante. Olhei o detalhe que eu acrescentara só para zoar a minha mãe: uma caveira de tecido jeans escuro em uma das alças. Dei de ombros. Ia ser esse mesmo. Tomei um banho, me sequei e pus minhas peças íntimas. O vestido estava abarrotado.

- MANHÊ! – gritei.

Eu e minha mãe havíamos nos acertado nessa semana, quando eu a peguei brincando com Shippou. Depois disso ela era quase agradável.

- O quê? – ela me respondeu.

- Pede para passar esse vestido para mim? – perguntei já jogando o vestido para ela.

- Claro! – ela exclamou feliz indo dar ordens.

Revirei os olhos.

- Bu! – falou alguém atrás de mim.

- Miroku, seu tarado de uma figa! – falei dando um soco em seu braço.

- Hei, isso doeu. – ele fez uma careta.

- É para doer mesmo. – falei emburrada.

- Você não fala mais comigo, estava com saudades. – ele disse tristonho.

- Own, você sabe que eu te amo. – falei abraçando-o.

- Ah, Kagome... – ele disse e desceu a mão das minhas costas demais.

- IDIOTA! – gritei ao dar um tapa nele.

- Parei! – ele disse.

- Vou me vestir. – informei revirando os olhos.

Subi novamente as escadas. Prendi meu cabelo no alto da cabeça, coloquei bastante lápis de olho e um all star com salto. Senti-me estranha com aquilo, mas era quase normal olhando de cima. Só faltava agora o vestido. Gritei pela minha mãe, que apareceu quase instantaneamente com meu vestido. Dei um sorriso que ela retribuiu e me vesti com cuidado.

Arrumei um pouco o cabelo, pus um pouco de spray (O quê? Agora eu sou uma estrela do Pop!) e desci onde Miroku me esperava impacientemente. Ele assobiou e eu lhe dei um tapa. Nós rimos. Ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu aceitei rindo ainda mais.

- Senhora. – ele falou numa voz engomada abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

- Obrigada, cavalheiro. – falei fazendo uma mesura medieval antes de entrar no carro com classe e nós rimos alto.

- Está linda, Kagome. – ele disse.

- Obrigada. – falei – Onde estão as nossas becas?

- No porta-malas. – ele disse – Nem acredito que acabou!

- Para você. – falei – Eu vou ter faculdade de finanças e turnê ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa. – ele disse – Barra.

- Eu que o diga. – falei – Mas vamos curtir enquanto podemos.

- Como fica o seu lance com o Inuyasha? – ele perguntou.

- Nem nós sabemos. – falei triste – Acho que vamos continuar à distância.

- Nossa. – ele estremeceu – Ainda bem que a minha Sango vai fazer faculdade comigo.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com vocês. – falei franzindo a testa.

Sango e Miroku começaram a namorar faz três dias. Para o Miroku, isso significava um ano. Claro que ele tinha suas recaídas, como da vez que ele pegou em "lugares indevidos" da Kagura e a Sango quase o matou. E dessas vezes que ele escorrega comigo, mas eu sempre bato nele e a Sango só ri. Ambas sabemos que não existe chance de o Miroku ser meu namorado.

- Chegamos. – ele disse.

A escola estava repleta de enfeites. Sem falar da faixa de vinte metros: **"Bem-vindos formandos do ano de 2011, parabenizamos vocês pelo seu ótimo desempenho."**. Acontece que somente os que têm média 85% passam no terceiro ano, mas é claro que toda a sala se matava de estudar no fim do ano para as provas anuais. Eu só precisei de pouco, tenho uma ótima memória e sempre agradeço por isso.

- Kagome! – disse Houjo.

Ele estava eufórico. Vestia uma camisa social e calças jeans. Soubera eu que ele está estagiando em uma empresa séria e que vai continuar no estágio se depender dos seus chefes. O seu salário havia melhorado radicalmente de modo que ele e a irmã dividiam uma casa decente hoje, com quartos bem arrumados e sempre limpos. A casa de Houjo é tão limpa que você poderia comer no chão. Sem exageros.

- Parabéns! – falei o abraçando.

- Você também! – ele disse e depois me soltou e me fez girar – Está linda!

- Obrigada, você também só falta fazer miau e tomar leite no pires para virar um gato. – eu sorri.

- Rawr. – ele disse e nós rimos.

- Oi, v***a. – disse Sesshoumaru ao meu lado.

- Oi, meu c***o! – falei o abraçando.

- Como está emotiva hoje. – ele riu envolvendo minha cintura com os braços.

- Vou ver vocês somente daqui a três anos, descontem essa. – falei apertando-o contra mim.

- Eu não. – ele riu – Não soube? Seu produtor contratou a mim para tomar conta dos contratos e ao Inuyasha para cuidar de você muito bem.

- Vocês vão para a turnê comigo? – eu gritei.

- Vamos. – ele riu.

- WAAAAAAAA! – falei pulando nele e envolvendo sua cintura com as minhas pernas – Eu não acredito, Sesshy!

- Pode ir soltando o meu Sesshoumaru. – ordenou Rin chegando.

- Rin! – eu ri descendo – E você?

- Vou como sua segunda voz. – ela disse rindo.

- Nunca soube que você cantava. – falei espantada.

- Tudo pelo meu Sesshoumaru e a melhor amiga dele. – ela disse e eu a abracei.

- Hora do meu abraço. – disse Inuyasha atrás de mim.

- Acho que ele quer mais que um abraço. – riu Kouga chegando um pouco depois.

- Ah, meus meninos mais lindos! – falei abraçando os dois de vez.

- Eu sou o mais gato. – disse Kouga e eu ri.

- Com certeza, muito _sexy_. – falei rindo ainda mais.

- Viu? – ele disse para Inuyasha – Ela não resiste ao meu charme.

- Idiota. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Inuyasha, você mudou em algo. – falei.

- Mesmo? – perguntaram todos ironicamente.

Inuyasha colocou uma calça jeans clara, um all star preto e uma blusa preta com as mangas desfiadas. Seu cabelo estava todo despenteado. Ri percebendo a minha lerdeza. Ele havia adotado um novo estilo. Abracei-o e falei no seu ouvido:

- Não precisa mudar por mim. – sussurrei – Te amo do jeito que você é: um chato de galocha, todo certinho e todo arrumado.

- Sua boba. – ele riu no meu ouvido – Eu realmente mudei por você, mas gostei desse novo estilo.

- Você que sabe. – o soltei e lhe dei um selinho - Bankotsu! – gritei tão alto que todos na escola olharam para mim.

- Oi! – ele riu chegando correndo.

- Estou linda? – perguntei girando na sua frente.

- Está. – ele riu.

- Eu diria que está deslumbrante. – disse Kouga.

- Ah, eu sei que eu sou muito gata. – falei rebolando a cabeça e todos riram.

- Formandos de todas as idades. – começou o diretor – Eu gostaria de parabenizá-los por colocar a nossa escola em número um em todo o país! – houve uma salva de palmas – Mas isso não é o fim. Eu gostaria que vocês lutassem com a mesma determinação que usaram aqui, mas contra inimigos diferentes. Aqui vocês têm uma só inimiga: a reprovação. Mas lá fora, a realidade não é como na escola. Quero que vocês nunca se esqueçam de que vocês são capazes. – ele bateu o punho no palanque – Que vocês passaram na escola mais difícil do Brasil! E que vocês podem qualquer coisa, se acreditarem que podem. – seu tom de voz ficou suave – Eu sei que eu reclamei muito de vocês muitas vezes, alguns algumas vezes mais... – ele me sorriu e eu sorri de volta – Mas quero deixar bem claro: quero somente o bem de vocês. Desejo sorte, minhas pequenas sementes do futuro, para que vocês lutem contra o desemprego e a fome. E não só seus, mas também no mundo. – todos nós aplaudimos.

- Ele sabe lidar com as palavras. – falei impressionada.

- Isso nós não podemos negar. – falou Kouga aplaudindo ao meu lado.

- Obrigado. – ele disse – Mas eu sei que vocês não querem ouvir um velho gagá falando de formatura. – ele sorriu e nós rimos – Vamos à parte mais esperada: a entrega dos diplomas!

- Ayame, turma oito. – falou uma mulher de voz anasalada.

- Coloquem as becas! – falou Sesshoumaru, já com a sua beca azul marinho.

- Ah, a sua é mais legal. – falei quando Miroku me entregava a minha beca amarelo-canário e eu vi Kouga deslizar para o palco.

- Vai ter isso quando se formar. – ele riu.

- Eu não, vão contratar alguns professores particulares, mas de faculdade. – falei franzindo a testa.

- Nossa. – ele disse.

- Houjo, turma dois. – chamou a mulher.

- Vai lá, Houjo! – gritei e ele riu.

Inuyasha foi o próximo. Depois foi a minha vez. Cheguei lá confiante. Recebi o diploma e virei para mostrá-lo à Houjo, que agora me aplaudia escandalosamente. Eu ri e desci as escadas sorrindo. Abracei os meus amigos. Ali, naquele exato momento, eu senti que eles eram a melhor parte da minha vida.

x-X-x

Estávamos a caminho da festa. Todos foram num ônibus só. Eu sentei ao lado de Sango e estávamos rindo de uma piada de loira (não que eu tenha preconceitos contra loiras, sou super fã da Annabeth) quando o ônibus parou e ouvimos assobios. Pense num salão de festa claro, calmo, arejado e enorme. Pensou? Agora coloque nele tudo o que você, como adolescente, iria querer numa festa.

Essa era a nossa festa de formatura. Estava tudo deslumbrante e calmo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo simplesmente perfeito. Descemos do ônibus super animadas. O DJ já estava lá e eu gritei ao reconhecer a música:

_Say humph (huh huh, huh huh)  
>Say humph (huh huh, huh huh)<br>Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)  
>Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae (huh huh, huh huh)<em>

Era Huh, da banda 4Minute! Arrastei Sango e nós fomos as primeiras a dançar. Nossos corpos se mexiam como as meninas da banda e nós não tínhamos dificuldades. Elas eram uma das minhas bandas prediletas. Eu e Sango já havíamos vistos todos os seus clipes. No refrão, tiramos de letra. Fizemos a coreografia completa e logo Rin se juntou a nós, sendo seguida pouco depois pela tal de Ayame.

Logo estávamos perfeitamente sincronizadas. Chegou uma hora em que eu e Sango deslizamos e fizemos algo nos ombros que ninguém mais sabia o segredo de fazer. Nós rimos ao levantar e continuar a coreografia. Passamos a fazer passos mais simples e logo a pista estava cheia. Até os garotos se juntaram. Quando a música acabou eu e Sango fizemos "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" de tristeza e o homem riu e colocou outra música da 4Minute: I My Me Mine.

I my me mine

4minute, ttok gateun gota gateun  
>Geon ije shilheo jyeosseo naneun<br>Nae meotaero nae mamdaero  
>Hago shipeun daero naye<br>Jomdeo dareun mwol jom aneun  
>Nugu boda saek dareun nareul<br>Boyeo jugo shipeo nae salmeun  
>Baro naye naye geo...<p>

Nós ensinamos à coreografia e as garotas estavam tirando de cor. Os meninos estavam todos atrapalhados. Ri de Kouga e fui ajudar. Fiz os passos mais devagar perto dele e ele assentiu e começou a nos acompanhar com mais precisão. Ajudei Sesshoumaru também, que estava todo travado, o coitado. Puxei-o pela gravata para o meu lado lá na frente. Mal me percebia que estávamos sendo filmadas por pessoas de fora.

Teve uma parte que só eu, Sango e Rin conseguimos fazer. Fiquei me sentindo. Até que a música acabou e o DJ colocou Beautiful Liar da Beyoncé com a Shakira. Nós começamos a mexer os quadris e Sesshoumaru me olhou espantado. Eu ri e envolvi seu pescoço, ainda me mexendo. Puxei-o para Rin e entreguei-o a ela que me sorriu grata. Avistei Kouga com Ayame, o que era bom sinal. Miroku tentava passar a mão em Sango, como sempre e Kikyou dava em cima do meu Inuyasha. Revirei os olhos.

- Licença, propriedade minha esse daqui. – falei puxando Inuyasha, que riu.

- Achei que não fosse me salvar. – ele falou colocando as mãos na minha cintura.

- Ay... – cantei com Shakira – Ay... – Oh, oh, beautiful liar.

- Você leva jeito para essa coisa de estrela do pop. – ele riu.

- Supostamente. – eu ri.

- Hey mama. – Inuyasha cantou com o Black Eyed Peas.

- REEEEEWIIIIIIIIND. – sussurrei rindo.

- Hey mama. – ele cantou no refrão enquanto dançávamos e ríamos.

- Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá... – cantarolei com Fergie.

- Who we are? – perguntamos.

- Y'all knaw, we the stars,steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards,and, lookin' hot without bodyguards,(I do) what I can (Y'all come thru)will.! – cantei.

Nós rimos e cantamos até que a música foi trocada. Começou a tocar Who Dat Girl, de Flo Rida e Akon.

_Hey, Ms Red Carpet  
>She can autograph my pockets,<br>Anytime, anyplace, anyway,  
>I'll be looking at everybody else,<br>Watch it,  
>I don't wanna de obnoxious...<em>

Inuyasha cantava apontando para mim, como se a música tivesse sido escrita dele para mim. Eu ri e joguei a cabeça para trás. Continuamos a dançar, mas ele não parava de cantar. Quando a música acabou e começou Papi, de Jennifer Lopez. Eu gritei e comecei a cantar com a Jennifer. "Now all my super ladies!" gritei e Sango, Rin e Ayame se juntaram a mim.

Comecei a fazer passos sensuais quando ela começou a falar e me abanei quando a melodia recomeçou. As garotas riram e acompanharam a coreografia. "PAPI!" era tudo o que elas gritavam, enquanto eu cantava a letra toda. Resolvemos colocar os garotos na dança e rimos até que a música acabou e começou Give Love A Try, do Nick Jonas.

Eu e Inuyasha começamos a dançar agarrados. De vez em quando, ele sussurrava coisas nos meus ouvidos e eu ria. "So real, so right." Cantarolei e ele riu. Depois que a música acabou, começou "Play My Music" dos Jonas e nós fomos beber um pouco de ponche para voltar a dançar.

Depois de engolir tudo rapidamente, fomos dançar mais. Depois de 45 músicas, meus pés estavam doendo e nós fomos sentar. Sesshoumaru e Rin já estavam sentados, mas não faziam muito progresso. Revirei os olhos e me sentei do lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi, gente. – minha voz saiu rouca de tanto cantar.

- Vou pegar ponche para você. – Inuyasha falou depois de me dar um selinho.

- Ele é um cavalheiro. – Rin disse rindo.

- É de família. – falei ainda rouca.

- Bom saber. – falou Rin olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, que vigiava Sango.

- Ela sabe se cuidar. – falei.

- Tenho medo pelo Miroku. – ele disse suspirando – Um movimento errado e o pobre coitado pode perder a mão.

- Pobre coitado? – perguntei – O Miroku?

- Realmente. – ele disse rindo.

- Aqui. – Inuyasha me deu um copo extragrande de ponche.

Engoli tudo com cuidado, experimentando a sensação boa. Parei por um segundo e tentei um "lá". Saiu afinado e eu suspirei de alívio, voltando a beber o ponche.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Amanhã, onze horas. – falei – Primeiro de avião, depois vamos pegar um ônibus que mais parece uma casa ambulante. – franzi a testa e ele riu.

- É realmente preciso todo esse luxo? – perguntou Rin.

- Inumaru. – murmurei e voltei a beber meu ponche.

- Como? – ela perguntou.

- Inumaru. – falei – Meu produtor exagerado que gosta de pensar que é casado comigo. – eu ri.

- Eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado com ele, Inuyasha. – murmurou Sesshoumaru fazendo Inuyasha se engasgar.

- Sério? – ele perguntou.

- Não liga, Inuyasha. – falei – O Sesshoumaru se pudesse me afastava de todo mundo.

- Lógico. – ele disse – Você é minha irmã mais nova. Só minha.

- Ela é sua cunhada. – Inuyasha corrigiu.

- Sou? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e foi a vez de Sesshoumaru se engasgar, mas com o riso.

- Ela não vai ser sua namorada até você pedi-la em namoro oficialmente como nos antigos filmes românticos. – ele informou.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru me conhece mais do que eu mesma. – murmurei rindo um pouco, incapaz de reprimir um bocejo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- São duas da manhã. – informou Sesshoumaru dando um pulo espantado.

- Ah, vamos nos atrasar se não formos logo! – falei me levantando.

- Vamos, Rin, eu lhe dou uma carona e a Kagome vai com o Inuyasha. – ele disse já puxando Rin pela mão como fazia comigo quando estava com pressa.

Rin pareceu ganhar o dia com isso. Saiu sorrindo e acenando para mim, que acenei para ela. Procurei Sango e lhe dei um abraço apertado e um tapa em Miroku antes de sair. Depois disso, eu e Inuyasha fomos até o seu carro. Incapaz de adiar, dormi assim que sentei no banco do carona.

x-X-x

- Bom dia! – cantarolou alguém.

- Ah, vai pastar... – murmurei.

- Acordou disposta? – perguntou a pessoa.

- Sim! – murmurei – A dormir de novo.

- Vamos, filha, você vai se atrasar! São nove horas!

- WHAT? – gritei pulando da cama e indo me arrumar.

Eu parecia mais um furacão do que uma pessoa enquanto gritava e arrumava as coisas que eu havia deixado pelo meu quarto. Guardei tudo nas cinco malas, inclusive os novos sapatos maravilhosos que o Houjo fez para mim. Gostei particularmente de um que dizia: "I'm a pop star and I don't need of bitchs". Eu queria mostrar esse para Kikyou, mas me contive. Além do que eu estava ficando louca com Shippou.

Patas pequenas e cachorro pequeno uma ova! Shippou já está batendo na metade da minha perna! Com uma semana! Estou dizendo, esse cachorro não é normal. Ele _sabe_ das coisas. Parece até que ele me escuta. Se bem que eu fico de papo com ele por um bom tempo... Onde estão os meus casacos?

- Mãe, onde estão meus casacos? – gritei.

- Na mala três! – ela gritou de volta.

- Obrigada! – gritei indo para o banheiro tomar banho.

Eu estava imunda e suada. Gastei meia hora na água fria para me limpar e lavei meu cabelo, sabia que seria uma longa viagem. Sequei-me e me vesti com pressa. Olhai o relógio e eram 10h30min. Desci correndo e Inuyasha e Miroku riam no meu sofá.

- WAAAA! – gritei passando por eles.

- WOLF! – rugiu Shippou.

Bem, o certo seria latiu, mas Shippou estava enorme e com uma voz muito grossa. Ele me derrubou e eu ri. Coloquei sua coleira predileta (azul-marinho) e o levei para um tour de quinze minutos, depois entrei em casa e fui checar se tudo estava OK.

- Você se preocupa demais. – disse Inuyasha.

- Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado. – falei checando a primeira mala.

- Nisso eu concordo. – disse Miroku.

- Miroku! – exclamei feliz – Veio se despedir?

- A Sango e eu estamos na sua equipe, não sabia? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Aquela v***a tem talento para quê? – perguntei de brincadeira.

- Magoou. – disse Sango chegando – Sou sua terceira voz.

- Eta, nem eu sabia disso. – falei.

- Vamos, temos que ir. – Miroku riu – Vou ser seu mixador. – ele falou quando eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- AH EU NÃO ACREDITO, VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS! – gritei abraçando todo mundo.

- Kagome, você tem visita. – disse meu mordomo.

- Olá, Kagome. – disse Kikyou.

- Quem deixou você entrar na minha casa? – perguntei.

- Sua mãe. – ela informou – Eu só queria te desejar...

- Boa sorte? – perguntei quando ela hesitou – Sem essa.

- Eu ia mentir, mas você sabe e eu sei que nenhuma das duas se gostam, então eu desejo que você caia do palco e quebre o nariz e morra asfixiada. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. – falei ironicamente.

- Maldito seja o dia em que eu lhe desafiei, Higurashi! – ela gritou antes de sair.

- Ela te desafiou. – disse Sango pasma.

Eu caí na risada. Aquilo não era irônico? Sem a Kikyou, eu jamais teria esse sucesso.

x-X-x

Eu estava na estreia da minha turnê pelos EUA. E onde eu estava?

- BOA NOITE, MIAMI! – gritei pulando.

- Higurashi! Higurashi! Higurashi! – eles gritavam e eu não pude evitar deixar uma lágrima escapar.

- Oh, I love you all. – falei e me reinstitui – Now, let's go! Part[y]! – estiquei o Y.

**TRADUÇÃO **_LETRA Música minha. Nome: Stop It._

_Why do you like to hurt?_

_Explain to me this enjoyment_

_I can't understand_

_How to make someone else_

_Cry of sorrow_

_Can make you smile_

_**Por que gosta de magoar?**_

_**Explique-me esse prazer**_

_**Eu não consigo entender**_

_**Como fazer outro alguém**_

_**Chorar de mágoa**_

_**Pode te fazer sorrir**_

_Can make you smile_

_Someone cry?_

_Can make you smile_

_See someone humiliated?_

_You know what I think?_

_I'll give my opinion_

_**Pode te fazer sorrir**_

_**Uma pessoa chorar?**_

_**Pode te fazer sorrir**_

_**Ver alguém humilhado?**_

_**Sabe o que eu acho?**_

_**Vou dar minha opinião**_

_This is stupid_

_A genuine stupidity_

_You want to be more_

_Without trying_

_Just want to make their_

_Less so you can smile_

_**Isso é uma idiotice**_

_**Uma verdadeira estupidez**_

_**Você quer ser mais**_

_**Sem se esforçar**_

_**Só quer fazer deles**_

_**Menos para que você possa sorrir**_

_I can't understand_

_Try to explain to me_

_The fun in this_

_See someone crying_

_See someone hurt_

_Idiocy is what I think_

_**Não consigo entender**_

_**Tente me explicar**_

_**A diversão nisso**_

_**Ver alguém chorando**_

_**Ver alguém magoado**_

_**Idiotice é o que eu acho**_

_Want to be more?_

_Merits this to happen_

_Want that your dream come true?_

_Run behind him_

_But never do it_

_Oh, step on others to move up_

_**Quer ser mais?**_

_**Mereça que isso aconteça**_

_**Quer que seu sonho se realize?**_

_**Corra atrás dele**_

_**Mas jamais faça isso**_

_**Oh, pisar em cima de outros para subir**_

_Don't you see that this is bad?_

_I prefer to die to this_

_Don't you see that is stupid?_

_Get a grip, stop it_

_Stop, just make an effort_

_To this end_

_**Não vê que isso é ruim?**_

_**Prefiro morrer a isso**_

_**Não vê que é estupidez?**_

_**Se liga, pare com isso**_

_**Pare, somente faça um esforço**_

_**Para que isso acabe**_

_Please listen to your conscience_

_I doubt she thought that was cool_

_I doubt you'd be so cruel_

_That really like it_

_Please stop_

_Stop this stupidity_

_**Por favor, ouça a sua consciência**_

_**Duvido que ela ache isso legal**_

_**Duvido que você seja tão cruel**_

_**Que goste realmente disso**_

_**Por favor, pare**_

_**Pare com essa estupidez**_

_Stop it, okay?_

_**Pare, ok?**_

Miami gritou. Pude ouvir meus amigos rindo ao fundo. Ali, em cima do palco, com um microfone e meus amigos, pude me sentir bem. Feliz. Shippou entrou no palco. Eu ri e comecei outra música. Alguma coisa me diz que aquilo não para ali.

**Não esqueçam que em breve (Talvez sábado) teremos Quase Um Segundo Desastre. Não vou responder, isso me deprime no último capítulo. Mas eu vou deixar agradecimentos para pessoas especiais:**

**Thali-chan**

**Vick Karoline**

**Lady Kah**

**Maria Clara**

**Flor do Deserto**

**Priy Taisho**

**Rumiko (autora do anime Inuyasha)**

**Espero ansiosamente postar Quase Um Segundo Desastre. Se despeçam aí em baixo.**

**Kagome diz:**

**Foi ótimo estar com vocês. Até sábado.**


End file.
